El Origen de Los Guardianes: El Mundo de Los Espiritus
by aerichkatinagenjnc
Summary: Una gran serie de sucesos se desata cuando uno de los guardianes empieza a ser perseguido por un cazador silencioso y astuto, con un solo objetivo en mente que no se detendrá hasta completarlo, de tener éxito habrá un guardián menos en el mundo gracias a él y seguirá con el siguiente espíritu en su lista.
1. Prologo

Nota: Está historia esta siendo subida más actualizada en mi otra pagina porque olvide actualizar aquí por un tiempo :v son solo un par de capítulos, pero si desean saber donde es pásense por mi perfil, no les tomara mucho, este es solo un prologo, los capítulos reales duraran mínimo 5 mil palabras aproximadamente.

Los Guardianes, protectores de los niños, espíritus que cuidan y velan por que los niños sean felices, mantengan su esperanza, asombro, recuerdos y claro que sigan creyendo en ellos... para algunos es fácil, como Santa Claus el hombre de los juguetes, todos saben quién es y como es, grande, obeso, barbudo, un poco senil si me lo preguntas pero muy generoso, aunque creo que demasiado ¿enserio hace falta entregar todos los juguetes en una sola noche? Tomate una semana por lo menos jajaja, ahhh bueno, cada quien como quiere; ahora la otra emmmb... ah sí una chica la aaamb... Hada si, el Hada de los Dientes, protectora de los recuerdos de los niños, bueno supongo que hay que ser niño para que una chica pájaro de 700 años cuide tus recuerdos, no todos tenemos la misma suerte... en fin los otros 2 eran Sandman y el Conejo de Pascua ¿correcto? El guardián de los sueños y el conejo que se encarga de esconder huevos por todas partes, no debo ser el único que no le ve mucho sentido a eso pero bueno, algún propósito ha de tener, según el dar esperanza, talvez la esperanza de que alguno de esos huevos no se llegue a podrir si no lo encuentras o que traiga adentro el billete ganador de la lotería jejeje, los milagros existen, supongo, en fin ellos son los 4 grandes, protectores de... ah sí, me olvidaba de uno, el nuevo y bastante querido Jack Frost, la última adquisición de los guardianes, el más nuevo trabajador del Hombre de la Luna, el que me están pidiendo que... bueno ustedes ya lo saben no hay porque repetírselo, da igual respóndanme esta carta cuando puedan, estoy más que interesado en el trabajo, no me tocaba uno así desde hace mucho tiempo, si aceptan mis servicios solo hay 1 cosa que les puedo asegurar, no perderé de vista ni un segundo a mi objetivo una vez que empiece a seguirlo, contrátenme y Jack Frost tendrá sus siglos contados.

Un sujeto encapuchado se encuentro en el interior de una bastante deteriorada cabaña en medio de la noche escribiendo con pluma, tinta y papel una carta a la tenue luz de una vela, una vez terminada y firmada con su nombre, bueno con su apodo por el cual todos lo conocían, la dobla para colocarla en un sobre y salir del lugar al que por el momento llamaba "hogar" aunque no había tenido uno real en siglos, una vez fuera de la cabaña que se encontraba casi en ruinas lanza el sobre al aire donde un búho volando a toda velocidad la atrapa con sus garras para llevarla a su destino.

\- Espero que respondan pronto –Dice tranquilo el hombre con capa y capucha verde de la cual estaba sujeta su arco para volver a entrar en lo que rezaba porque la estructura resistiera otra noche – nos veremos muy pronto Jack Frost, estoy seguro de que te mueres de ganas por conocerme – afirma de manera siniestra

Una vez dentro de la choza tira su arco sobre el escritorio y se deja caer sobre la colcha pegada al suelo a la que llamaba cama por el momento aun con su capa puesta, una vez ahí cierra sus ojos y empieza a contar flechas siendo lanzadas al cielo, esperando que una de ellas caiga sobre la cabeza de su próximo blanco.

Notas Finales: Espero les haya gustado el personaje que "invente" por así decirlo, gran parte de su pasado es el de un personaje muy conocido con varias películas que tienen su nombre pero si no lo reconocieron no se preocupen tendrán muchos capítulos para averiguarlo.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Un Día Más de Trabajo?

Capítulo 1: ¿Un Día Más de Trabajo?

En la iluminada y actualmente nevada ciudad de Paris el joven guardián de 300 años Jack Frost disfruta de la vista mientras se cuelga con una mano del barandal de una alta mansión a la vez que sujeta con la otra su confiable cayado que uso para llamar a los vientos helados y a la escarcha quienes cubrieron toda la ciudad con su manto blanco, la noche obligaba a todos los bombillos del lugar a encenderse y estos al hacerlo reflejaban su intensa luz sobre el hielo, la nieve y la escarcha que la reflejaban llenando el anochecer de aun más luz que espantaba a cualquier oscuridad, desde la derrota de Pitch Black hace ya varios años en muchas partes del mundo la noche se había vuelto más un espectáculo de luces artificiales que un manto de oscuridad que cubría las ciudades, el peliblanco sobrevolaba sonriente las calles francesas y una vez complacido con su trabajo se dispone a partir a un buen lugar para descansar ya que había terminado de llevar el invierno a ese lugar.

\- ¡Viento llévame! – grita el alegre guardián para empezar a volar por doquier dando giros y piruetas en el aire antes de salir disparado hacía algún lugar en el cielo.

Sin preocupaciones en su mente como de costumbre Jack Frost inicio su búsqueda en la cual esperaba encontrar un buen refugio para descansar, aunque el joven no era muy exigente ya que se conformaba con un suave pino o ya para más comodidad una vieja cabaña inhabitada esa noche en particular decidió ir a descansar en el taller de Norte, el guardián del asombro y causante de un muy celebrado día festivo donde regalaba toda clase de juguetes a cada niño de su lista buena en todo el mundo, el lugar debía servirle bastante bien de hotel cuando menos para quedarse una noche aunque sabía que tendría que arreglárselas para conseguir algo de charla ya que el único que hablaba su idioma en todo el lugar se la pasaba ocupado supervisando la fabricación de juguetes y cuidando de que ningún duende se electrocutara, de nuevo, si quería algún día poder charlar bien en el taller de Santa tendría que aprender a hablar Yetines o como quiera que se llame el idioma de gruñidos que ellos usaban.

Al marcharse tan tranquilo como siempre el joven guardián no se percata de que una sombra lo asechaba desde la distancia, está se encontraba en la punta de la Torre Eiffel oculta por el viento que arrastraba con fuerza los copos de nieve a su alrededor que no parecían inmutar al sujeto que empezaba a acercarse hacía el borde de la corta plataforma que le servía de apoyo, en un parpadeo este toma su arco y lanza una flecha hacía la dirección de Jack Frost la cual no logra alcanzarle pero si acercarse bastante a este, de un instante a otro el misterioso cazador desaparece de su locación para empezar a perseguir a su presa.

\- ¡Ya llegue! – Exclama abriendo la puerta del taller de Norte de un golpe dejando entrar consigo toda la fuerte brisa helada de una tormenta de nieve que él mismo había provocado - ¿me extrañaron peluditos? Sé que tu si lo hiciste Phil – dice comúnmente bromista a uno de los Yetis que le gruñe algo amenazante.

\- ¡Jack no sabía que vendrías! – dice Hada emocionada en lo que vuela a abrazarlo.

\- Lo mismo digo – dice sorprendido de ver a su novia en el taller de Norte.

Cuando Hada suelta al guardián este se da cuenta que ella no es la única que está ahí, los demás guardianes el Conejo de Pascuas, Sandman y Santa Claus también se encontraban en el taller dispersos por todas partes supervisando la fabricación de los juguetes.

\- Oigan ¿me perdí de algo o todos decidieron empezar a trabajar para el barbudo? –

\- Ha-ha me muero de risa Frost – dice Conejo con un tono muy sarcástico – obviamente no, Norte nos pidió ayuda para supervisar los juguetes es todo.

\- ¿El viejo ya no puede hacer su trabajo solo? Deberías pensar en jubilarte amigo –

\- No es eso Jack – responde con un marcado acento ruso – es solo que este año en particular me he visto demasiado ocupado, hay muchos más niños por todo el mundo y cada segundo nacen 4 más ¿tienes idea de cuantos juguetes más voy a tener que hacer el próximo año?

\- Hmm… ¿muchos? –

\- Así es y a más juguetes más trabajo, a más trabajo más errores – camina al fondo del taller y revuelve una montaña de cosas buscando algo – esto fue lo que salió la semana pasada en el paquete de soldaditos de madera – muestra un pedazo de madera a medio pintar con forma un poco marcada de soldado con sombreros por brazos, una pierna en la cabeza y brazos por piernas.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Esa cosa es un juguete? – pregunta incrédulo.

\- Y debiste ver a los que salieron mal – tira el juguete a sus espaldas y suena un sonido de algo quebrándose – ya sé que puedo hacer muchas cosas yo solo como revisar la lista de niños buenos y malos, re-escribirla, revisarla otra vez, crear nuevos juguetes y demás cosas como… – dice tratando de sonar humilde.

\- ¿Pero…? – interrumpe Conejo para que Norte deje de alardear.

\- ¡Uhum! – Aclara la garganta – peeero… tampoco soy perfecto, y por desgracia no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez así que pedí un par de manos extras –

\- Al parecer las mías no hicieron falta ¿Por qué no me avisaron de esto? –

\- Oh Jack, no quise molestarte sé muy bien que tienes tus deberes y ocupaciones y ahmmb… todo lo demás claro – dice el peliblanco frotándose las manos un poco nervioso.

\- Y que no creíamos que ponerte a supervisar juguetes fuera la mejor idea a decir verdad – añade Conejo pintando una pelota de goma como si fuera un huevo de pascua para matar el tiempo.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama ofendido.

\- Veras Jack es que-

\- ¿En que estaban pensando al no avisarme? – Alza el vuelo a una de las máquinas de fabricación de juguetes – yo adoro los juguetes, no tendría ningún problema en supervisar la fabricación de algunos – dice soltando su cayado para tomar un carro de juguete.

En lo que el cayado cae al suelo lanza un fugaz rayo de hielo que da contra un Yeti congelándolo por completo, los demás guardianes ponen una cara de preocupación a la vez que voltean a ver a Jack diciéndole unánimes con la mirada ¿ahora entiendes?

\- Oh, lo siento – dice recogiéndose de hombros en lo que recoge su cayado con cuidado de no disparar ningún rayo otra vez.

\- Por razones como está es que no te pedimos que nos ayudaras, en cualquier descuido podrías terminar congelando todo el taller, tu poder es muy inestable – afirma Conejo.

\- ¡Oye! Te recuerdo que este "poder inestable" fue el que nos salvó de Pitch hace años – menciona el guardián firmemente hablando.

\- Y te agradecemos mucho por eso Jack – responde Norte calmado – pero no creo que eso nos sea útil ahora, estos juguetes son muy importantes para los niños y no podemos correr el riesgo de-

\- ¿de qué, de que se congelen? Por favor – dice tranquilo mientras recoge su bastón – ¿Cuánto daño puedo hacer?

Despreocupado el guardián empieza a jugar con su cayado haciéndolo girar alrededor de sus manos, en un paso en falso se tropieza con un duende y ambos caen haciendo que el arma del guardián vuele por los aires, los Yetis corren asustados por doquier dejando caer partes de juguetes por doquier rompiendo un par de ellos en el proceso, cuando el bastón por fin cae lanza varios rayos congelantes al azar, uno de ellos congela el piso haciendo resbalar a un duende que patina hasta chocar con varios otros como si de una bola de boliche se tratara, otros congelan unas paredes dejando picos de hielo afilados y el último se dirige a Norte que lo desvía con uno de sus sables dirigiéndolo a la cabeza de Conejo quien apenas logra salvarse al agacharse y bajar sus orejas. El guardián al ver todo esto se asombra de él mismo y tras levantarse un poco adolorido recoge su cayado y mira una vez más todo el caos que provoco con preocupación en su rostro y miedo en el de todos los demás.

\- Yo-yo no sé cómo paso esto, es decir ¿Cómo mi cayado hizo esto por si solo? No lo entiendo –

\- Oh yo si lo entiendo – dice Conejo en un tono sombrío – las cosas se parecen a sus dueños y ese bastón es idéntico a ti, desordenado, peligroso e inestable –

\- ¡Conejo! – grita Hada para que se detenga.

\- ¡Es la verdad! Puede que nos haya salvado en el pasado pero así como nos protegió antes ahora nos pone en peligro – camina amenazantemente hacía Jack – si realmente quieres ayudar has un favor y no estorbes, si Pitch llega a regresar serás el primero al que llamemos para que nos ayude pero hasta entonces no te necesitamos.

\- ¡Conejo, ya fue suficiente! – exclama furiosa a punto de salir volando hacía él.

\- Tranquila – dice para detener a la guardiana – creo que estoy de acuerdo, es obvio que estoy de sobra aquí – afirma con un tono apagado para después flotar a un lado de Conejo chocando apropósito su hombro con el de él – solo avísenme si el Coco aparece y le salvare su algodonado trasero a la liebre – dice con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Cómo-? – golpea su pata 2 veces en el suelo y crea un túnel para aparecer en frente de Jack - ¿Cómo me llamaste Frost? No me digas liebre muchacho – dice furioso.

\- Oh lo siento, señor Conejo de pascua, obviamente es un enorme insulto… – voltea a ver a sus compañeros quienes lucen preocupados al verlos estar frente a frente – para las liebres – dice serio.

Ambos guardianes tienen una fuerte lucha de miradas a la vez que conejo se lleva una mano a un boomerang y Jack empieza a producir unas chispas celestes en la punta de su cayado, el ambiente se vuelve más tenso a cada segundo ante las miradas preocupadas y atentas de los demás guardianes quienes se limitan a observar esperando lo mejor. A instantes de que se desate un combate entre 2 poderosos espíritus un búho ártico entra por una ventana del taller con una carta en su pico y un suspiro de alivio para los presentes; Jack y Conejo al ver que el búho había entrado deciden calmarse pero permanecen vigilantes el uno del otro, el ave da un par de vueltas por el taller hasta aterrizar sobre una mesa esperando a que alguien reciba su entrega.

\- No sabía que usábamos búhos para enviar cartas – dice Jack sorprendido de ver al animal en el lugar.

\- No solemos hacerlo muy seguido, de hecho hace mucho que no recibíamos una – aclara el barbudo en lo que recoge la carta no sin antes hacerle unas caricias al búho en la cabeza – veamos que tenemos aquí.

\- Whoo oh, Who hoo ohh – el ave hace algunos ruidos antes de emprender el vuelo y marcharse.

Sandman hace un signo de interrogación de arena sobre su cabeza seguido de una flecha apuntando hacia abajo, la forma de un ave y por último la de un sobre.

\- Cierto Meme ¿Quién podrá habernos mandado una carta? – añade Hada a la pregunta de su amigo.

\- Oh, es de Ombric* – responde Norte alegremente sorprendido.

\- ¿Ombric? – pregunta sorprendido el Pooka* que rápidamente se acerca a Norte saltando - ¿Por qué nos enviaría una carta?

\- Tal vez solo quiera saludar – sugiere la guardiana.

\- No parece que sea para saludar – dice mientras se concentra leyendo – hmm… ¿pero qué? ¡Jack! – Grita alarmado al guardián que vuela de inmediato al lugar – la carta es para ti – con seriedad plasmada en el rostro le hace entrega del papel al peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué dice, es algo malo? – pregunta curioso.

\- Sera mejor que… lo leas tú mismo – dice algo nervioso mientras apoya una mano en su sable.

\- Ok – responde Jack bastante extrañado por la actitud del barbudo – Jack Frost, si quieres conservar tu cabeza en su lugar agáchate cuando estés en el taller de norte con esta carta en la mano y el reloj marque las 12 antes de que suene su segunda campanada. ¿Es una broma cierto? – pregunta incrédulo el guardián.

\- Sigue leyendo –

\- Postdata: No es una broma, agáchate ¡AHORA! – al leer esto último suena la primera campanada del reloj avisando que son las 12, algo dudoso pero con más miedo que dudas Jack baja su cuerpo lo más rápido que puede y antes de que pudiera si quiera parpadear ya una flecha había pasado a escasos centímetros de su cabeza cortando algunos de sus blancos cabellos tras su paso justo antes de enterrarse con fuerza en una tabla de madera del suelo.

Sin palabras en su cabeza para lo que acababa de pasar el guardián voltea rápidamente y empieza a buscar con la mirada al que lanzo la flecha, lo único que alcanza a ver es una mancha verde huyendo a toda velocidad por una de las ventanas del taller, está vez sin duda alguna el guardián salió volando para buscar a quien intento eliminarlo soltando en el proceso la carta que le había advertido del peligro. El resto de los guardianes aun sin salir de su asombro empezaron a movilizarse para ayudar a Jack.

\- ¡Rápido, al trineo! – apresurado toma su gorro y su abrigo para después salir corriendo seguido de Hada y de Sandman.

\- Yo iré con mis túneles – dice el Pooka sin perder el tiempo y con ninguna intención de poner una pata sobre el trineo.

\- ¡No lo creo! – exclama Hada jalando al Conejo de una de sus enormes orejas para llevarlo al trineo.

Mientras los demás apenas se preparaban para salir Jack Frost ya estaba tras la pista del arquero misterioso a quien había perdido de vista en medio de la fuerte tormenta que había en ese momento, usando sus poderes de invierno el guardián golpea con fuerza ambas manos contra su cayado provocando una enorme ráfaga de viento helado que choca contra el de la tormenta alejando toda la nieve que caía y a su vez apaciguando la tormenta, con esto logra divisar a lo lejos a un sujeto con una capucha tan verde como las hojas de los árboles correr a toda velocidad con un arco en la mano y una flecha tensada en la cuerda de este.

\- ¡Oye! – grita con fuerza el peliblanco mientras se lanza en picada hacía su objetivo.

El encapuchado lanza la flecha que por su velocidad no alcanzo siquiera a verse mientras la distancia entre él y su cazador se reducía a cada instante, cuando el guardián ya tenía un tiro asegurado para congelar al que intento eliminarlo este desaparece en frente de sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! – exclama confuso mientras se queda flotando en su lugar, de pronto escucha un silbido atravesar el aire, por acto reflejo el guardián se eleva a toda velocidad esquivando un veloz proyectil con destino a su frente que pareció haber salido de la nada - ¡oye, muéstrate cobarde! – grita furioso buscándolo con la mirada.

\- ¡¿Por qué tendría que esconderme muchacho?! – grita desde lejos el encapuchado en lo que lanza otra flecha apuntando al medio de las cejas del guardián para empezar a correr una vez más.

Jack congela la flecha desde lejos haciéndola parar en seco y desplomarse hacía el suelo donde se rompe en pedazos, sin parpadear el guardián retoma su persecución en lo que un trineo a toda velocidad se acerca para ayudarlo, Jack se percata de esto al escuchar los cascabeles de los renos y no es el única ya que el arquero frunce el ceño al oírlos y empieza a acelerar para intentar huir, así continua casi un minuto completo hasta que el estruendo de los cascabeles le indica que no podrá huir corriendo de esta situación.

\- ¡Rayos! – Se mete una mano en su abrigo buscando algo hasta que saca una esfera de nieve igual a las que utiliza Norte para abrir portales – ojala no tuviera que usar esto – se dice a si mismo decepcionado – ¡al bosque!

Con rabia el encapuchado lanza el globo de nieve después de decir el lugar, este se rompe abriendo un enorme agujero con bordes formando un espiral plateado mostrando un bosque repleto de árboles por doquier por el cuál cruza en escasos segundos.

\- ¡Oh no, no te escaparas! – afirma el guardián acelerando para llegar al portal antes de que este ese cierre.

Jack logra cruzar el portal y Norte con sus demás compañeros intentan entrar también pero el portal se cierra instantes antes de que el trineo lograra pasar.

\- ¡Shostakovich! – Exclama sorprendido – ¡¿Cómo ese sujeto pudo conseguir una de mis esferas de nieve?!

\- ¡¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?! – exclama entre sarcástico y asustado aferrándose con las uñas al trineo - ¡ya apresúrate y saca una tuya para ir por Jack!

\- Oh, claro – responde con su acento ruso mientras saca una de su abrigo - ¡al bosque, hya! – agita con fuerza las correas para hacer que los renos aceleren después de lanzar su esfera, en pocos segundos el portal ya se había formado con destino al bosque más cercano y con algo de suerte a Jack Frost también.

 _ **En un bosque frondoso cerca del Polo Norte.**_

Lo único que el joven guardián alcanzaba a ver eran árboles por todas partes, la oscuridad parecía ser parte del bosque porque pese a que era casi el medio día las densas hojas de los árboles a duras penas permitían que la luz se filtrara por en medio de estas. Con la guardia y su cayado en alto, una vista atenta y todo el tiempo del mundo se disponía a encontrar al misterioso encapuchado cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¡Puedo estar aquí todo el día, sal ahora a menos que me tengas miedo! – grita confiado.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! – Ríe descontroladamente – no te tengo miedo – afirma siniestro.

\- ¡Entonces ¿Por qué no sales?!

\- Porque si lo hago… me temerás –

El guardián ya impaciente decide disparar un rayo helado a todas partes hasta encontrarlo así tuviera que congelar todo el bosque, tras lanzar un par de rayos una flecha sale de en medio de los arboles pero el peliblanco la esquiva sin muchos problemas, está sigue su curso y cuando hace contacto con un árbol explota empujando a Jack varios metros por el aire en el proceso.

\- ¡Ouch! – Exclama algo herido - ¿así que tienes un par de trucos eh?

\- No pasas siete siglos sin aprender algunos trucos Frost, aunque claro tú llevas tres sin aprender muchos que digamos jajaja.

\- ¡Rrrrg! – dispara un rayo helado hacía donde salió la flecha y ve algo moverse entre los árboles al hacer esto - ¡ja, te encontré!

\- Bien, entonces ya no voy a tener que esconderme – dice sonriente mientras tensa su arco y empieza a lanzar montones de flechas contra el guardián a la par que saltaba entre los árbol y árbol.

El guardián responde congelando la mayoría de las flechas y esquivando otras la mayoría de las cuales explotaban al chocar con algo pero al ya esperarse esto el peliblanco alzaba el vuelo más y más alto para que las explosiones ya no lo dañaran, no conforme con solo congelar las flechas que le lanzaban Jack Frost también respondía el fuego con hielo cada vez que podía, aunque la mayoría de sus rayos chocaban involuntariamente con las flechas que le lanzaban varios llegaban a su objetivo congelando varios árboles pero ninguno logro darle al que lanzaba las flechas.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto, acaso Pitch te envió?! – pregunta mientras lanza varias ráfagas de hielo contra su adversario.

\- ¿Hablas del Coco? Jajaja, ese sujeto no ha dado señales de existencia en años – responde mientras lanza 5 flechas a la vez – trabajo para alguien que haría temblar al mismísimo Hades, son mucho más fuertes que Pitch Black y pagan bastante bien me atrevo a decir.

\- ¿Pagan? – Pregunta confusa mientras esquiva unos disparos - ¿me estás diciendo que alguien te paga para que me elimines?

\- ¿Qué creías que lo haría gratis? – se lanza al suelo para esquivar varios rayos helados que iban directo hacía él, se levanta rápido y apunta a su objetivo pero se da cuenta de que se había movido de donde estaba - ¿A dónde te fuiste Frost?

\- ¡¿Para quienes trabajas?! – pregunta desde lejos en lo que se mueve a otro escondite.

\- Busca al guardián con la mirada pero no da con él – como si fuera a decírtelo ¿Qué pasa ahora juegas a las escondidas?

\- ¡Por lo menos dime quien eres! – exclama para salir de su escondite y lanzar un rayo muy cerca del arquero quien logra pararlo con su flecha a duras penas para después lanzar una serie de flechas consecutivas que rozan la ropa del guardián.

\- ¡Nadie sabe mi verdadero nombre y no espero que seas el primero! Pero si tanto quieres saber cómo llamarme dime como todos lo hacen, como todos alcanzan a describirme cuando me ven – dice despacio mientras busca con una flecha tensada en su arco al esquivo guardián – solo llámame "Green Cloak" (se pronuncia Griin klouk).

\- ¿Green Cloak, los que te conocen te llaman capa verde? – pregunta confuso.

El guardián que se oculta tras una roca asoma una mano para ver si es seguro salir y no termina de sacar su muñeca del escondite cuando escucha el silbido de una flecha atravesando el aire y cuando apenas pudo mover su mano hacía abajo ya tenía un enorme corte en su mano, justo donde se encuentra la vena, si estuviera vivo estaría a pocos minutos de morir pero aun siendo un espíritu el dolor era inmenso.

\- ¡aaah! – Suelta el cayado para sujetarse la mano herida - ¡eres un… aaah!

\- Jajaja ¡eres mío muchacho! – prepara una flecha explosiva para destruir la roca en lo que escucha unos cascabeles resonar por el aire – esto debe ser una broma – dice molesto mientras lanza la flecha que al explotar hace añicos la roca tras la que se escondía Jack a la vez que revelaba su ubicación a los demás guardianes en el trineo de norte.

\- ¡aaagh! – se encuentra malherido pero como puede se levanta y sujeta el cayado para responder pero cuando voltea Green Cloak estaba apuntando su arco hacía otro lado en lugar de apuntarle a él - ¿Pero qué-?

\- ¡Agradécele a tus amigos por un día más de existencia Frost! – Lanza la flecha lo más alto y lejos que puede - ¡y disfrútalo, porque no te quedan muchos! – dice amenazante.

En un instante el arquero desaparece a la vez que el trineo llega al lugar con todos sus pasajeros descendiendo de él para ayudar a Jack, todos sacan sus armas al instante y se preparan para luchar mientras Hada corría a ayudar a su amado.

\- ¡Jack! ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta con preocupación y una lagrima apunto de brotar de sus ojos.

\- Sí, tranquila – responde algo débil mientras se levanta con ayuda de su novia.

\- *suspiro* no sabes qué alegría me da oírte decirlo – dice para lanzarse a abrazar con fuerza al peliblanco – ahora - acto seguido de soltarlo empieza a revolotear furiosa por todas partes en busca del arquero - ¡¿Dónde está ese arquero?!

\- Escapo – responde serio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama Norte sorprendido.

Sandman hace un montón de figuras abstractas entre ellas asteriscos, numerales y un par de signos de exclamación.

\- Cierto Meme, además es un cobarde ¿Qué clase de sujeto intenta eliminar a alguien y después huye?

\- El no intento eliminarme – el guardián empieza a sentirse mareado y la herida en su mano comienza a picarle.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos al unísono sorprendidos por lo que acababan de oír.

\- Me refiero a que, arrg – se rasca con fuerza la mano encima de la herida como si un nido de hormigas estuviese en ellas – no fue un intento solamente, era como una misión para él, un trabajo… - el mareo empeora y su piel blanquecina empieza a empalidecer volviéndose del color del papel – oigan no me estoy sintiendo bi- incapaz de completar la oración el guardián cae desmayado al suelo ante los ojos de sus atónitos compañeros.

\- ¡Jack! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Jack! – exclamo Hada haciendo un eco entre la soledad e inmensidad del bosque que un atento oído a en las lejanías logro escuchar.

Green Cloak se quita su capucha revelando su rostro al viento, el hombre aparentaba más de 40 años aunque no había ni una sola cana en su melena azabache que se agitaba con el viento la cual pese a no ser demasiado larga era extremadamente lisa al punto de que parecía que la brisa resbalaba sobre ella, contrario a su cabello la barba era bastante canosa pese a que estaba bastante recortada aunque se denotaban varias zonas blancas cerca de la zona donde se unía con sus igualmente cortas patillas, su piel mostraba estar bastante maltratada por el sol pero seguía permaneciendo dentro de lo que se podría llamar "blanca" aunque mucho menos que su sonrisa la cual por primera vez se dignaba a mostrar en largo tiempo ya que pocas veces sonreía y aún menos exhibía sus viejos pero bien cuidados dientes al hacerlo.

\- Tal vez este trabajo sea más sencillo de lo que pensé – piensa para sus adentros mientras lanza otra flecha desde la cima de un inmenso árbol para llegar cuanto antes con sus clientes, quería darles la noticia de que pronto si no es que ya estaba cumplido su cometido.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un Nuevo y Raro mundo

En alguna parte del Mar Caribe.

Una bahía con arenas blancas como la sal se llena con el estruendo de las aguas agitadas rompiendo con fuerza contra rocas del tamaño de hombres que cubren la majestuosa conexión entre la tierra y el mar, sin aves sobrevolando los cielos ni árboles cerca del lugar la única alma en ese sitio era la del hombre que caminaba por la costa con un arco en su espalda y una capucha del color de las hojas en verano sobre su cabeza, este se acerca sin temor a las feroces olas que empiezan a mojar sus negras botas de cuero hasta posarse de un salto sobre una de las rocas que marcaban el final de la bahía y el comienzo del mar.

\- ¡¿Este es White Cap Bay?! – pregunta con gran fuerza al viento.

La zona queda en un silencio total como si del funeral de alguien se tratara, las olas pararon su rugir contra las rocas e incluso el mismo viento se detuvo después de que la voz del arquero sonara, este se sorprendió un poco por el escenario que se creó pero él sabía muy bien por qué y no tenía nada que ver con él. Sin interrumpir el silencio empezaron a surgir de las aguas decenas de hermosos rostros con largas y sedosas cabelleras llenas de la salada agua del mar, cada una de ellas empezó a acercarse en grupo hacía el arquero cuya única reacción ante lo sucedido fue la de esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Hola dulzuras – dice con galantería mientras se coloca sobre una rodilla para verlas más de cerca.

Las doncellas al oírlo hablar abrieron con fiereza sus bocas bufando y mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos en señal de amenaza a la vez que sus antes azulados y cristalinos ojos se volvían espejos, igual que los ojos de un depredador que vigila a su presa.

\- Tranquilas, tranquilas, tengo un avance sobre que el trabajo que informarles ¿Quién está a cargo? – pregunta relajado mientras se coloca de pie.

\- La reinaaa... - dicen en coro entre todos, con susurros como ecos y apartándose a los lados para formarle un camino a su monarca.

En medio del camino de agua que habían formado las sirenas empieza a moverse su reina como si flotara a través del manto azulino, esta portaba una pequeña corona de coral blanco cortada para tener apariencia de tiara pero conservando los intrincados arreglos formados por el mismo coral y la textura rocosa de este, físicamente no era demasiado diferente a las demás pero a medida que se acercaba el arquero no podía evitar notar el aura de poder y autoridad que desprendía, cosa que como solía pasar con todo no le inmutaba, estaba ahí solo por negocios y así estuviera frente al mismo hombre de la luna nada iba a cambiar eso para él.

\- Su majestad – hace una leve reverencia – me complace decirle que el guardián de la diversión Jack Frost ha sido cazado y muy probablemente eliminado, ahora si no es molestia me gustaría-

\- ¿Probablemente eliminado, a que te refieres con eso? – pregunta interrumpiéndolo.

\- Me refiero a que estoy casi seguro de que ya no existe – responde tranquilo – ahora sobre mi paga.

La reina de las sirenas se acerca intimidante hacía Green Cloak quien da un pequeño paso hacia atrás a la par que el resto de las espectadoras se alejan un poco de la zona.

\- Vienes aquí, a nuestro lugar sagrado de reunión donde hemos venido por siglos y donde centenares de hombres con sed de vida eterna venían a cazarnos para robar nuestras lagrimas con solo tu palabra de que "tal vez" el espíritu que te ofreciste a eliminar ya no existe – dice con gran seriedad – ni siquiera estarías cerca de este lugar sino fuera porque nos aseguraste qué harías tu trabajo, esa seguridad no es la que veo en ti ahora.

\- Oiga puede creerme que lo enfrente si, le atravesé la mano con una de mis flechas de plomo y después hice pedazos la roca detrás de la que se escondía, si no fue eliminado por la explosión el envenenamiento de su alma por el plomo terminara por acabarlo, incluso oí a sus amigos gritar por su perdida – afirma confiado.

\- ¿Pero lo viste extinguirse? –

\- Pues... no, pero –

\- Tráeme una prueba de que Jack Frost ya no existe más y después hablaremos, no importa si es la roca con su imagen que usaron para recordarlo o su cayado, solo demuestra que no mientes y hablaremos sobre tu recompensa después – dice para después retirarse mar adentro.

\- ¡Oiga! Espere – grita con fuerza pero la reina continua su camino – puedo ser muchas cosas pero no un mentiroso, créame pregúntele a cualquiera.

\- Aun así, tráeme una prueba que confirme tus palabras, hasta entonces, no se te ocurra volver – proclama sin siquiera voltearse para después desaparecer entre las aguas a la par que sus súbditas.

El arquero suspira molesto y lanza una flecha a lo lejos para marcharse.

\- Si quieren una prueba les traeré una – afirma decidido en su mente.

Mientras tanto en un lugar aislado del mar.

Una isla larga con tentáculos en espiral de terrenos que vienen desde el centro hecha por completo de arenas doradas con una serie de dunas empinadas en el centro y un trineo cerca de la orilla, tiene como habitantes por el momento a los guardianes quienes rezan al creador en ese momento porque su compañero herido se recupere con ayuda de las arenas del sueño de Sandman sumado a la esencia natural del lugar. El guardián de los sueños esparce con sus manos pequeñas cantidades de arena de los sueños por todo el cuerpo de Jack para que este duerma y se recupere de la marca negra que había en su mano y que se esparcía como una enfermedad a lo largo de todo el brazo.

\- Por favor Jack, tu puedes levantarte de esto – dice Hada esperanzada mientras sujeta la mano de su amado – sé que es verdad, no te dejaste vencer por Black y no te dejaras vencer por ese arquero tampoco.

Poco a poco tras unos largos minutos la herida empieza a cerrarse y la oscuridad a desvanecerse devolviéndole su tono natural al joven peliblanco y permitiéndole abrir sus ojos una vez más.

\- Aggh, mi cabeza está matándome – menciona el peliblanco mientras se la sujeta con una mano.

\- Por lo menos tu mano ya no lo está haciendo – comenta bromista el Conejo de Pascua que se acerca sonriente al ver despertar a su compañero.

\- Oigan ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta confuso mientras se coloca de pie – lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos en el bosque y la herida en mi mano empezaba a molestarme – se revisa la mano y nota que la herida se hacía mucho más pequeña hasta que de un instante a otro desapareció frente a sus ojos, después de esto entro en cuenta de que estaba rodeado de arena dorada por todas partes y que donde está terminaba empezaba el océano – a todo esto ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Una cosa a la vez Jack – dice Norte estirando su mano para que se calme - primero que nada, te desmayaste, esa herida en tu mano creció y empezó a volverse cada vez más y más negra, te trajimos de inmediato a la isla de las arenas durmientes* para que Meme te curara.

\- No sabía que podías hacer eso, gracias Meme – agradece el guardián que obtiene como respuesta una cara sonriente de arena sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

\- A nuestra edad no hay nada que un buen sueño no cure, enserio – añade Conejo.

\- *ríe un poco* ahora alguien quisiera decirme ¿Quién podría haber contratado a ese sujeto para eliminarme?

\- ¿Contratado, a que te refieres? - pregunta confundida.

\- A sí me desmaye antes de mencionárselos, el arquero me dijo que alguien le había pedido que me eliminara.

\- ¿será obra de Pitch? - pregunta el Hada algo nerviosa.

\- No es el coco, tranquila, él río cuando le pregunta si trabajaba para él.

\- Bueno eso es un alivio – comenta Conejo.

\- Aunque me dijo que trabajaba para alguien que haría temblar al mismísimo Hades – menciona con su tono tranquilo de siempre pero a la vez en un tono apagado.

Sandman hace una pequeña nube de lluvia sobre su cabeza al oír esto y empieza a temblar un poco, los demás solo se ven las caras un rato en lo que tratan de disimular su preocupación por saber a quién se están enfrentando ahora.

\- Bueno no hay porque alarmarnos ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – menciona el peliblanco tratando de relajar el ambiente.

\- Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Quién puede ser? No creo que muchas criaturas quieran eliminar a Jack y pocos espíritus podrían pagar un asesino como ese – dice Conejo pensativo con una pata bajo el mentón.

\- ¿Acaso importa quién sea? Acabare con ese arquero y se acabó el problema – dice con seguridad en lo que empieza a volar para salir de la isla.

\- ¡Jack espera! – exclama Hada haciendo que su novio pare en seco – ya te enfrentaste a él una vez y casi te elimina, no tienes por qué luchar contra él solo nosotros te ayudaremos.

\- *suspiro* - voltea a verlos mientras aterriza en las arenas doradas de la playa – oigan es a mí a quien quiere sí, no voy a ponerlos en riesgo y mucho menos a ti.

\- Awww – suspira Hada agitando velozmente sus alas con una mirada enamorada en sus ojos.

\- Pues es muy dulce de tu parte muchacho pero no planeo pedirte permiso – dice Conejo en lo que se acerca a su compañero – somos un equipo, si alguien se mete contigo se mete con todos nosotros – afirma confiado.

\- Bien dicho Conejo – comenta Norte en lo que se acerca junto con Sandman.

\- Ni creas que me voy a quedar por fuera – revolotea ágilmente alrededor del guardián – te recuerdo que fue está guardiana la que le voló un diente a Pitch Black y a ese Green Cloak planeo sacarle más de uno – dice confiada mientras empieza a lanzar varios golpes al aire.

Jack ríe un poco y les echa un vistazo a sus compañeros, todos estaban firmes, decididos y confiados en que podrían ayudarlo a enfrentarse al espíritu que quiere eliminarlo y en realidad el también creía que podían hacerlo ya que lo superaban tanto en número como en fuerza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna el guardián alza el vuelo y sale disparado al cielo a la vista de sus sorprendidos amigos que no estaban seguros de que hacer en ese momento.

\- ¿Y bien qué esperan? – pregunta sonriente el guardián mientras se lanza a toda velocidad hacía el horizonte.

\- ¡Andando! – exclama sonriente a punto de dar una patada al suelo.

\- ¡Oh no conejito! – dice Norte sujetándolo del pescuezo.

\- ¿Acabas de llamarme-? ¡Whoa! – pregunta molesto, pero antes de que pueda completar su frase el anciano lo lanza hacía el trineo.

\- Si queremos seguirle el paso hay que ir por aire – afirma en lo que toma las riendas de su vehículo - ¿no vienes Hada?... ¿Hada? – pregunta al aire para después darse cuenta que la guardiana ya había alzado el vuelo – bueno, más espacio para nosotros.

\- Oye ¿No crees que sería mejor hacer un grupo en tierra también? Ya sabes, para cubrir más terreno – pregunta asustado tratando de no tener que viajar en el trineo.

\- Tonterías, estamos todos juntos en esto ¿cierto Meme? – pregunta confiado a lo que el hombrecillo de arena responde con una mesa redonda sobre cabeza y varias espadas de arena que se chocan sobre ella.

\- Bien dicho ¡Hya!

Con un fuerte azota de los látigos el aire se llena del gruñido de los renos que raspan la arena del suelo instantes antes de empezar a cabalgar sobre los aires a toda velocidad, el gran jinete de los renos con su abrigo rojo abultado y una abundante barba blanca se mantuvo firme tras el gran impulso del vehículo, al contrario que Conejo quien luchaba por aferrarse con las uñas a la madera del trineo y Sandman por su parte se concentraba en disfrutar el paseo y sentir las veloces ráfagas de aire agitar sus cabellos dorados en forma de estrella.

Así abandonaron la isla de las arenas durmientes con un destino fijo, iban hacía el... un momento.

\- ¡Jack ¿a dónde vamos?! – pregunta Conejo desde lejos pegado al suelo del trineo.

\- ¡Al último lugar en el que lo vimos! – responde el guardián con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro y determinación en su mirada.

\- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! – comenta Norte sacando una esfera de nieve de su abrigo.

\- ¡Enserio, si lo hubieras mencionado en un principio los habría llevado en un túnel! – grita con rabia al peliblanco.

\- ¿Y perderme la expresión de tu cara en este momento? Eso ni soñarlo jajaja.

En cuestión de instantes una enorme V se formó con las cejas del Pooka quien de la rabia apretó sus salidos dientes de conejo mostrando un rostro lleno de ira provocando grandes carcajadas al espíritu bromista que mostraba su blanquecina sonrisa, tras esto Norte lanza su esfera de nieve abriendo un portal al bosque más cercano del Polo Norte, el Bosque Boreal. Tras cruzar el portal Jack y Hada aterrizan de inmediato mientras que el trineo da una vuelta para desacelerar y estacionarse en el suelo.

\- Muy bien – aterriza sobre la copa de un árbol – aquí fue donde trato de escapar de mí.

\- Donde lo logro querrás decir – comenta Hada en lo que se coloca junto a él.

\- Claro – confirma a regañadientes – ahora si tienes una esfera que puede abrir un portal y llevarte a cualquier parte ¿Por qué venir a este bosque?

\- Tal vez no quiso venir aquí – menciona Norte bajándose del trineo que acababa de aterrizar – si no sabes exactamente a dónde quieres ir y dices algo como "a un bosque" la esfera te llevara al bosque más cercano simplemente porque es más fácil, pudo haber llegado acá por mera coincidencia.

\- Claaaro – añade Conejo saliendo con las patas temblando del trineo - y el hecho de que sea un arquero los cuales casi siempre viven en bosques llenos de árboles como este significa que no tenía idea de adonde venir ¿Quién no contrataría a un asesino así? – pregunta sarcástico.

\- De acuerdo seamos optimistas por un momento – dice Hada empezando a observar los alrededores del lugar – si vive por aquí ¿Dónde puede estar?

\- Para encontrar a un arquero hay que pensar como uno – afirma Norte chocando un puño contra la palma de la mano.

Al oírlo Sandman asiente y hace un gorro Robin Hood (así se llama) de arena junto con un arco y flecha la cuál dispara a la nada, un instante después se escucha el chillido de un animal pequeño, el guardián de los sueños encogido de hombros desaparece sus creaciones en lo que empieza a fingir que silva.

\- Buen intento, pero me refería más ah...-

\- Ya entendimos Norte – comenta interrumpiéndolo – hmm... creo que el sujeto de hecho si tiene una casa aquí – dice con seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo estar seguros? no sabemos nada sobre el sujeto – pregunta molesto Conejo.

\- En eso te equivocas nariz de peluche – responde tranquilo en lo que se asoma por la copa del árbol.

\- ¿Nariz de pe-?

Los demás guardianes ríen por lo bajo mientras el Pooka los mira con rabia antes de empezar a caminar hacía el peliblanco.

\- Puede que ustedes no lo conozcan, pero yo estuve a punto de ser eliminado por el – menciona inmutado por el enojo de su compañero.

\- Oh claro y yo también conozco muy bien a Pitch por esa vez que estuvo a punto de acabar con nosotros - dice sarcástico.

\- Hablo enserio, mientras estábamos en el suelo del bosque buscando una oportunidad para atacarnos, tuve una extraña sensación sobre él, una especie de aire de confianza que desprendía y solo hicieron falta unos segundos para notar que tiene un ego enorme –

\- Vaya, con razón crees conocerlo, suena igual a ti –

\- De hecho ahora que me doy cuenta si, nos parecemos bastante – se pone pensativo por unos segundos – si es así entonces el seguramente tampoco tenga un hogar – dice aun pensativo.

\- ¿Pero no dijiste que? –

\- Una casa no es igual que un hogar Conejo – dice firme sin dejarlo completar la pregunta – puedes tener cientos de casas, pero ninguna de ellas puede ser tu hogar si tú corazón no está en el... si es un asesino a sueldo, debe estar moviéndose de un lugar a otro todo el tiempo, una eternidad sin poder descansar en un lugar porque nunca sabes si mañana tienes que recorrer el mundo buscando a un desconocido al que tienes que eliminar – dice en un tono en el que parecía sentir lastima por el espíritu que intenta eliminarlo.

\- Vaya, nunca lo había pensado así – menciona Hada sorprendida.

\- Alguien como él debe haber estado en este bosque más de una vez – alza el vuelo para tener una mejor vista del lugar seguido detrás por Sandman y Hada – y seguramente volverá a venir muy pronto – empieza a fijar su vista en la lejanía intentando encontrar algo de madera que no sea un árbol.

\- ¿Logras ver algo? – menciona ayudándolo a buscar por todo el lugar con sus cristalinos ojos rosados.

\- Nada aun – responde serio.

Sandman intenta divisar cualquier cosa extraña con unos binoculares de arena y después de unos minutos nota algo a lo lejos y le avisa a Jack jalándolo del abrigo, en lo que el peliblanco voltea ve al punto que su amigo le señala donde con esfuerzo logra ver una muy pequeña casa de madera, sin perder el tiempo salió volando hacía ella sorprendiendo al guardián de los sueños que termino girando por la fuerza con la que se impulsó, decidido este se colocó unos lentes de aviador y preparaba un avión de arena para seguirlo pero apenas empezaba a hacerlo Hada le paso por el lado a toda velocidad girándolo de nuevo como un remolino dejando al pobre hombre de arena mareado y con un espiral de arena sobre la cabeza.

\- ¡Hay que seguirlos, vamos! – exclama con fuerza en lo que suelta un fuerte silbido para llamar a sus renos - ¿Qué estas esperando Meme? – pregunta con su acento ruso de siempre.

El guardián de los sueños sacude la cabeza un poco para quitarse el mareo y después de reaccionar empieza a crear de nuevo su avión de arena, lazos de polvos dorados salían de su alrededor hasta que en un momento fugaz le dieron forma a un aeroplano antiguo pero que se veía muy veloz, listo para arrancar el hombre de arena escucha un cascabeleo de repente y en lo que voltea a ver una montón de renos jalando un trineo le pasan a centímetros de su cabeza asustándolo y destruyendo su avión de arena en el proceso.

\- ¡Arriba Conejo!

\- No lo creo – dice empezando a saltar para tratar de huir pero Norte lo sujeta de la espalda – ¡oh vamos! ¿tres veces en un día? Esto ya es crueldad animal.

\- Díselo a mis renos – responde tranquilo en lo que arroja al Pooka dentro del trineo - ¿vienes Meme?

Sin nada más que poder hacer que soltar arena como humo de sus orejas Sandman sube molesto al trineo en lo que este arranca a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto más adelante tanto el guardián del invierno como el hada de los dientes volaban tan rápido como podían sin perder de vista su objetivo, en unos cuantos segundos aterrizaron frente al lugar y pudieron notar que se trataba de una choza de tablas de madera bastante demacrada con tablas de madera oscura formando un techo plano con un par de agujeros, paredes también de madera solo que esta era aún más delgada que la del techo que de por sí ya era angosta, la puerta era más que todo un rectángulo plano y algo maltratado que se diferenciaba de la pared solo por tener bisagras y había solo una pequeña ventana en toda la construcción, aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucho espacio para poner otra.

\- ¿Aquí es donde vive? – pregunta Hada sorprendida.

\- Supongo que no debe ser su casa más lujosa – menciona Jack en lo que se acerca a abrir la puerta – no parece haber nadie dentro.

\- ¿estás seguro?

\- Claro, el lugar apenas mide unos metros en el interior – echa un vistazo y lo único que parece haber adentro son una cama desecha, un escritorio viejo con tinta y varios papeles sobre él, unas flechas en el piso que parecen llevar siglos ahí (y puede que así sea) y una silla cerca de la esquina de una pared – a menos que sea invisible no creo que este por aquí.

\- *suspiro* ¿y si puede hacerse invisible? – pegunta preocupada.

El guardián dispara varias ráfagas de hielo por todo el lugar dejando escarcha y hielo en gran parte de la casa,

\- Nop, no está aquí – responde seguro.

Un aterrizaje brusco se escucha afuera del lugar y seguido de esto entran casi que rompiendo la puerta Norte seguido de Conejo y Sandman que se sorprenden al ver el interior del lugar.

\- ¿Pero y esto que es? – pregunta Norte confuso mientras mira a todas partes y solo logra notar varios puntos donde la madera ya se pudrió, moho y algo que parecía ser una rata llevándose una cucaracha a su escondite.

\- ¿Ese tal Green Cloak vive aquí? –

\- Así es Conejo – responde Jack mientras revisa algunos papeles – y parece que desde hace mucho, aquí hay cartas del siglo XIV.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

\- Factura de la luz 80 dólares – lee serio causando miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros – jajaja es broma, la verdad no sé lo que dicen, están escritos en una letra muy rara – menciona volteando el papel para tratar de leerlo mejor.

\- Permítemela por favor - dice Norte tomando la carta – hmm... *ruidos de lectura forzada* ¡aja! Reconozco está letra.

En otra parte del Bosque Boreal.

Green Cloak aparece recién teletransportado por una de sus flechas especiales en medio del bosque, lanza otra en dirección a su casa para acercarse más y una vez que logra divisar su casa guarda su arco y empieza a caminar tranquilo hacía ella.

\- Por algo fue el primero en aceptar ese trabajo con las sirenas, ningún otro torpe quisiera lidiar con ellas – piensa molesto en lo que salta un tronco hueco que estaba en el camino – en cuanto vuelva a encontrar a esos guardianes y confirme que ese niño helado ya no existe volveré con ellas y podre recoger mi paga – sonríe para sus adentros – dentro de nada tendré tanto oro que podría hacerme un nuevo arco con él, aunque sería demasiado pesado.

Un ruido interrumpe los pensamientos del arquero quien por reflejo tensa su arco apuntando en la dirección de este, camina despacio para tratar de escuchar mejor y tras dar unos pasos nota que el ruido sale de su propia casa, oh bueno de una de ellas.

\- ¿Pero qué demo-, quien podría estar en mi casa? – se pregunta a si mismo confundido – tal vez solo sea la rata que siempre viene a buscar su almuerzo.

\- Esto es escritura gótica rotunda, muy usada en la edad media y bastante complicada de leer, pero creo que dice... - el encapuchado escucha la voz como unos murmullos pero logra entenderla, aunque no la reconoce.

\- Quien quiera que seas escogiste un pésimo lugar para husmear – piensa mientras apunta a la fuente del ruido.

La flecha atraviesa el aire en un parpadeo para hacerle un agujero en la pared y cortar parte de la barba blanca de Norte en un solo movimiento, este se queda mudo al ver lo que acababa de suceder y cuando mira el agujero en la pared por el que salió la flecha retrocede apresurado justo antes de que otra entrara por el mismo agujero solo que está vez iba dirigida justo a su cabeza.

\- Creo que alguien volvió – comenta Jack sonriente en lo que sale del lugar.

\- Un momento ¿ese es? – reconoce la voz del guardián y lanza al instante otra flecha, está vez una explosiva.

El resto de los guardianes siguen al peliblanco de cerca pero justo antes de cruzar la puerta una flecha vuela todo el lugar entrando justamente por el agujero que hizo la primera, el estallido los lastima un poco a todos pero logran levantar y una vez de pie se alejaron de los restos de la casa listos para luchar.

\- ¡No deberías seguir existiendo Jack Frost! – exclama tanto sorprendido como molesto.

\- ¡No creo que seas tú el que deba decidir eso! – contesta cargando un fuerte rayo de hielo en su cayado.

\- Oh es que no soy yo quien lo decide, los que me contratan por otra parte si lo hacen – responde con una confiada sonrisa.

El guardián lanza su ataque que es esquivado ágilmente por el arquero de un salto, aprovechando esto empieza a dar brincos de rama en rama sobre el árbol y cuando el peliblanco intenta darle de nuevo falla y por mucho.

\- Nosotros te ayudaremos Jack – dice Norte sacando sus sables con una mirada decidida en el rostro seguido de Sandman armado con sus látigos, Conejo con sus boomerangs y Hada con sus puños listos para sacar otro diente.

\- ¿Qué, esperaban quedarse viendo solamente? – pregunta sonriente.

Sandman no pierde el tiempo y mientras el arquero aún se mueve lanza un golpe con su látigo y logra sujetarlo del tobillo, el sujeto se sorprende y sin tiempo de reaccionar es azotado contra el suelo con fuerza, Norte corre hacía él con un grito de batalla igual que Hada mientras Conejo lanza sus boomerangs que empiezan a girar como remolinos veloces cortando el viento a su paso, Jack por su parte se eleva y le da varias vueltas en el aire a su bastón para ganar impulso mientras carga otro poderoso rayo de escarcha.

\- No me contrataron para esto – lanza una flecha a un árbol lejano y se teletransporta hacía este, Norte y Hada paran en seco al verlo desaparecer mientras que Conejo corre y recupera sus boomerangs para lanzarlos de nuevo hacía el arquero.

\- ¡Puedes correr, pero no esconderte! – afirma Jack en lo que vuela hacía él.

\- De hecho, soy muy bueno en ambas cosas – responde confiado en lo que salta a ocultarse en la copa del árbol.

Jack llega al lugar y los demás guardianes suben hasta él, una vez ahí el peliblanco empieza a atacar junto con Sandman y Conejo intentando acertarle, pero todos los ataques fallaban, aunque pasaban bastante cerca, demasiado para la tranquilidad del encapuchado.

\- Yo me largo – prepara otra flecha para teletransportarse pero en eso un boomerang le da justo en la espalda y lo derriba.

\- ¡Le di! – afirma Conejo en lo que baja de un salto.

Una vez en tierra camina hacía Green Cloak quien se levantó rápido haciendo una voltereta.

\- Así que eres muy hábil eh, veamos si eso te sirve para enfrentarte contra un maestro del taichí – presume Conejo poniéndose en guardia.

\- Tal vez sí, pero me duele un poco la espalda ¿Te parece mejor si lo dejamos para el martes?

\- Vaya, enserio se parece a mí – comenta el guardián del invierno sorprendido.

Molesto conejo lanza el primer golpe acompañado de un gruñido pero Green le sujeta el puño y le hace una llave, lo lanza por encima de él y lo deja de espalda contra el suelo causándole bastante daño junto con una pequeña nube de polvo por el impacto.

\- ¡uuhh! Eso dejara una marca – comenta Hada algo preocupada.

En respaldo a su compañero los demás bajan para ayudarle, el encapuchado suspira molesto y lanza un par de flechas mientras salta para alejarse de ellos, una de ellas impacta a Sandman y explota empujándolo lejos, otras dos las refleja Norte cruzando sus sables pero la fuerza de esta lo obliga a parar en seco mientras que otras dos van dirigidas a Hada, Jack congela una y la otra logra darle en un ala a la guardiana quien cae al suelo por la herida.

\- ¡Hada! ¿estás bien? – pregunta preocupado en lo que se acerca a ella y revisa la herida con su mano – ¿esto es...? – un grueso polvo negro se queda en su mano cuando toca el lugar donde paso la flecha y el peliblanco lo reconoce al instante – plomo, oh no.

\- Yo que tú me despediría – dice confiado mientras suelta una flecha.

Los ojos del guardián empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, así como su corazón de grietas que pronto procederían a romperlo y su alma de ira que dentro de poco lo estarían dominando. La flecha tenía como destino la cabeza del peliblanco pero está se vio desviada por un boomerang.

\- Veo que tú no aprendes ni te rindes ¿verdad? – le dice sonriente a Conejo que con dificultad acababa de levantarse.

\- De hecho, soy bastante malo en ambas cosas – responde confiado para después dar un gran salto.

Green Cloak prepara una flecha para darle al Pooka saltarín pero una tormenta de rayos helados de parte del guardián del invierno se lo impide estrellándolo contra un árbol y cubriendo todo su cuerpo con hielo.

\- Ouch, eso sí que no lo vi venir – comenta adolorido pero aun con una sonrisa fanfarrona en su rostro.

\- Pagaras por lo que has hecho – le dice al arquero con una mirada llena de rabia.

\- Solo hago mi trabajo ojitos lindos.

\- Tu trabajo ahora será dejar ¡de existir! – carga un rayo helado en su cayado para acabar con él.

\- ¡Espera! – grita Norte sujetándole la mano a su amigo para detenerlo.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- Eliminarme no te servirá de nada muchacho, si no soy yo alguien más lo suficientemente tonto como yo tomara el trabajo y te eliminara tarde o temprano, si no es que ellas deciden hacerlo por sí mismas.

\- ¿ellas? – preguntan Norte y Jack al unísono.

\- Oh rayos – dice para sus adentros al darse cuenta que metió la pata.


	4. Capítulo 3: Un Nuevo y Raro mundo Parte2

p data-p-id="f4bcf52f943221e99c36435cc7d7838f"emstrongEn alguna parte del Mar Caribe./strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="88e8f84bf1c9bff81ae801b9063d46f1"Una bahía con arenas blancas como la sal se llena con el estruendo de las aguas agitadas rompiendo con fuerza contra rocas del tamaño de hombres que cubren la majestuosa conexión entre la tierra y el mar, sin aves sobrevolando los cielos ni árboles cerca del lugar la única alma en ese sitio era la del hombre que caminaba por la costa con un arco en su espalda y una capucha del color de las hojas en verano sobre su cabeza, este se acerca sin temor a las feroces olas que empiezan a mojar sus negras botas de cuero hasta posarse de un salto sobre una de las rocas que marcaban el final de la bahía y el comienzo del mar./p  
p data-p-id="90163408a7e18f30483763b1707b1815"- ¿Así que este es el lugar? – piensa a la vez que busca en su capucha un trozo de papel doblado varias veces que abre y empieza a leer – "Ven a nuestro refugio y haz lo que ningún otro hombre haría para saber si estás en el lugar correcto" ¿Qué se supone que signifique eso? – se pregunta a sí mismo mientras guarda la carta a la par que se sienta sobre una roca esperando a que su cliente aparezca por algún lado./p  
p data-p-id="126e07ef1dba1f2560261cb32760f642"strongEn el Taller de Norte/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4172822aaf2374f31d57321573346231"Un balde de agua le cae en la cara a Green Cloak despertándolo bruscamente de la "siesta" que le hicieron tomar los guardianes, o más específicamente el del invierno cuyo rostro enfurecido es el primero que ve al abrir sus ojos, intenta moverse pero nota que tiene sus manos atadas a la espalda y las piernas congeladas a una silla para asegurarse de que no se escapara./p  
p data-p-id="c894a214eddca01271d3196879554f48"- ¿No crees que el hielo es un poco excesivo? – pregunta tranquilo como si estuviera en una reunión de viejos amigos, todo lo contrario a lo que era la situación actual./p  
p data-p-id="ff08905fd50553ed52a394df71edbbcf"- Agradécele a ellos que no te deje pegado a ese árbol – contesta Jack con una mirada más fría que todo el hielo que había a las afueras del taller./p  
p data-p-id="5353bf5aeb36b557574379b39fbe75d0"En lo que el arquero desvía la mirada de su opresor nota que Santa Claus y el Conejo de Pascua se encontraban detrás de él, aprovechando la ocasión le da un vistazo al enorme taller de juguetes alcanzando a ver varios Yetis fabricando soldados de plomo, pelotas de todo tipo y sombreros de Robin Hood de fieltro al lado de algunos arcos de plástico, esto último hizo que se le escapara una pequeña carcajada./p  
p data-p-id="203b7d1acc297c31a70cde107a6dbcad"- Veo que están bastante ocupados por aquí ¿Dónde están el muñeco de arena y la chica colibrí? No alcanzo a verlos./p  
p data-p-id="756f0b2e055e4fa3eb3a5dd80cb382f7"- No... – afinca su cayado debajo del mentón del encapuchado – vuelvas, a referirte a ella, de ninguna forma ¿entendiste? – dice amenazador./p  
p data-p-id="bc0e39e57623c74c52071c3896f8ec4d"- Como quieras – responde calmado en lo que el guardián se aleja un poco de él – solo tenía curiosidad./p  
p data-p-id="993c6d49e09e42432b5b08fa4bd66ad5"- Nosotros también – comenta el Pooka arrastrando una silla para colocarla frente al prisionero y sentarse con el respaldo hacia adelante – de hecho, tenemos mucha curiosidad por saber ¿Quién te contrató para eliminar a Jack Frost? – pregunta serio – créeme sé que la lista de los que quieren deshacerse de este mocoso no es corta./p  
p data-p-id="42c75a4b3aa42f6519acdaaa0195b405"- ¿Y estás en esa lista? – pregunta el arquero con malicia./p  
p data-p-id="c9b8dffd63db4c7ecaf41b1df915f6f2"- ¿Tú que crees?/p  
p data-p-id="a33cce0895238fb6fd574ad3d01f3e5f"Green suelta una pequeña risa a la que su captor, quien en ese momento observa de lejos, reacciona de manera bastante brusca lanzando un rayo helado que lo derriba hiriendolo un poco./p  
p data-p-id="d37469c25e612fbb08aec7f14a64c694"- ¡Jack! – exclama Norte tratando de detener a su compañero que se encontraba corriendo hacia su objetivo./p  
p data-p-id="b2fbe9a05d6cf6159c88519b4fab81e0"- ¡¿Acaso crees que todo esto es una broma?! – dice lleno de ira mientras lo sujeta con fuerza por el abrigo quitándole la capucha color pasto en el proceso./p  
p data-p-id="ca963ca6fc36fe68f3f45483039129cf"- Solo si me hace reír – contesta sonriente con parte del labio inferior rasgado por el ataque./p  
p data-p-id="b5e00226a4f234f1d9ec7c23acae0e20"El peliblanco está a punto de lanzarle un golpe para noquearlo de nuevo cuando Norte le sujeta el puño con fuerza para detenerlo./p  
p data-p-id="e7a72f3affc799c36e7d41a1451a162c"- Si empiezas a desmayarlo cada 5 minutos que se despierta no llegaremos a nada – dice firme en lo que le libera la mano./p  
p data-p-id="73538a7ba3bb21428eecf5b87e32e92d"- Hmmp... – a regañadientes se aparta dándole la espalda al sujeto que después levanta sujetando el espaldar de la silla con la punta del cayado – más le vale que nos seas útil, es la única razón por la cual no te he eliminado – dice sin voltear a verlo siquiera./p  
p data-p-id="4dbaabf297cf8da7e7e967ca0205660a"En la playa de arenas blancas./p  
p data-p-id="76b2fd521e950cc2e6c28389442e76f3"Después de 10 minutos de esperar sin que ni un alma apareciera por la zona el arquero decide levantarse y repasar una vez más la carta que había leído ya 100 veces./p  
p data-p-id="4fdbf6e10b9a618980caf63f99062767"- ... lo que ningún otro hombre haría" ¡bah! – aplasta el pedazo de papel y lo arroja al mar – acabemos con esto de una vez ¡¿Este es White Cap Bay?! – pregunta con gran fuerza al viento./p  
p data-p-id="acbbe0ed39d2181a153eea5fb1b7047f"La zona queda en un silencio total como si del funeral de alguien se tratara, las olas pararon su rugir contra las rocas, el agua quedó en completa calma e incluso el mismo viento se calló después de que la voz del arquero sonará, este se sorprendió un poco por el escenario que se creó pero él sabía muy bien por qué y no tenía nada que ver con él./p  
p data-p-id="a47a178c964a7bc1db3bd9d141792f2c"- Hasta que al fin – se dice a sí mismo sonriente./p  
p data-p-id="f893f1e5e8b9db33fc7d32495bb6f7dc"Sin que el arquero lo supiera debajo de las aguas decenas de brillantes ojos lo observaban en completo silencio, asegurándose de que no se tratara de una amenaza y listas para actuar en caso de que fuera una./p  
p data-p-id="1a0a61cc30223f2203ed0c3499359b96"En el Taller de Norte/p  
p data-p-id="436d63ad615662b31412b7177bef4aed"Una vez que todos están de vuelta en su lugar y con el guardián del invierno puesto a raya Conejo retoma su "charla" con Green Cloak./p  
p data-p-id="969477c8fb90da08e7f5a1c9e217188d"- Muy bien, ahora ¿Dónde nos quedamos?/p  
p data-p-id="7452f76fade194427de8f542adfd248c"- En que querías eliminar a Jack.../p  
p data-p-id="aae9150a01ab0a86f126dd0e1275fca6"- Ah sí, en la lista – ignora lo que el encapuchado dice y sigue como si nada - ¿Qué tal si empezamos tachando un par de nombres?/p  
p data-p-id="d503b1c6fe69007a2a1a603574b4109e"- ¿Cómo el tuyo?/p  
p data-p-id="cb6ff26e14941b4984925b8c49e41c3d"Conejo saca rápidamente uno de sus boomerangs y apunta con firmeza justo en medio de la frente del sujeto./p  
p data-p-id="eb477794c0c3de2966df4484edeb63c4"- ¿Alguien aquí podría pasar 5 minutos sin apuntarme con un arma? – pregunta bromista./p  
p data-p-id="47f04f1f8e5e222c29893124e6325399"- Si logras mantener la boca cerrada./p  
p data-p-id="bb19047030f8d7e3b51aeb5829f84d59"- Tomaré eso como un no./p  
p data-p-id="3a6ae78c94a53c33c4b3a3d5777c79df"- *suspiro* – guarda su boomerang en la espalda – muy bien, el primer nombre que eliminaremos será el mío ¿feliz? – espera obtener alguna respuesta inteligente pero el prisionero simplemente se queda callado – muy bien, el siguiente será el de Pitch Black, me entere que no trabajas para él./p  
p data-p-id="0d66ca8aaa01b0e8f3348dee4d946869"- ¿Y dicen que yo no puedo mantener la boca cerrada? – ve que el Pooka toma uno de sus boomerangs – ok, ok, ya entendí./p  
p data-p-id="a33acd6a40f46e6f20ef649605b0f394"- Eso espero – devuelve el arma a su lugar – ahora ¿Cuál otro nombre podría tachar?/p  
p data-p-id="596efb01d6f2dc311b57856b712775f7"- ¿Vas a seguir así todo el día hasta dar con las que me contrataron por descarte?/p  
p data-p-id="8557d70a3c0f05e45c482dde6e3802f6"- También puedes decirme directamente quien lo hizo./p  
p data-p-id="87cdb5ba3fbf55df38b73136e8193403"- Y eso es un.../p  
p data-p-id="9c6274d11d8ec924c2b031e239e32076"- Si, voy a seguir así todo el día si hace falta, tenemos una eternidad por delante./p  
p data-p-id="675470eaf6aedb3328a30965380e6222"- Dudo que tengan tanto tiempo – dice está vez serio./p  
p data-p-id="b7c6caa623531fbf44d47e85cc2e57f6"- ¿Por qué?/p  
p data-p-id="1540ebd50d31c60cec2e822bc0c3d8f8"- Les dije que si me eliminaban otro tonto tomaría el trabajo, lo que no les dije es que si tardo mucho en ir a verlas de nuevo supondrán que no pude completar el trabajo o que fui eliminado en cuyo caso ¿adivina qué?/p  
p data-p-id="1e363a6e5dec4dd6e52ceb42cdae9aac"- Enviaran a otro – responde sereno./p  
p data-p-id="0b12714d2f8929f42836b267ba76036a"- Exacto nariz de peluche./p  
p data-p-id="ab502110cf481fa35c5cb01d6bfca01a"- Grrrr... – escucha una pequeña risa burlona detrás de él y al voltear ve a Jack cubriéndose la boca con una mano en lo que trata de disimular que está serio – *suspiro* muy bien, en dado caso creo que lo mejor será que acortemos bastante la lista de una vez – dice levantándose de su lugar – dijiste que son unas "ellas" las que te contrataron no, así que empecemos a descartar una por una las criaturas y espíritus de los que puedan tratarse ¿acaso fueron las ninfas?/p  
p data-p-id="917ce9e6c89ede98276ea4f32849e39a"- Sip, fueron ellas, oh no espera eran las hadas, si, las del bosque ¿o acaso eran las del agua? No, estoy seguro que las de vuelo veloz fueron las que me contrataron – responde muy sarcástico./p  
p data-p-id="936e480f855fb50b0374bbeec3ababc1"- Muy bien, ya tenemos tres posibles ahora eliminémoslo – comenta Jack en lo que se acerca con su cayado listo para disparar./p  
p data-p-id="c8c89ec3415f4af2288d9cfca55c6075"- ¡Alto ahí! – dice Norte deteniéndolo con el brazo - sabes tan bien como nosotros que está mintiendo./p  
p data-p-id="5496191934af8e9bda93e4049734a898"- ¿Y eso qué? – libera su brazo – no importa lo que hagamos no nos dirá quien lo contrató, además ya sabemos que es un ella así que solo tenemos que encontrar una espíritu que quiera eliminarme ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?/p  
p data-p-id="fbe31b3ce2573b3b87147077860d74b2"- ¡Ja! Lamento decírtelo amigo pero no eres exactamente el ser más popular en el mundo de los espíritus, hay miles de ellos que estarían más que felices de eliminarte./p  
p data-p-id="82ce055764c564a14757a44ff1922be9"- ¿Cómo?/p  
p data-p-id="bdf1fd1490974e64de2a1685a68777e3"- Así son las cosas amigo, tienes un montón de blancos sobre tu espalda./p  
p data-p-id="03ba1b274710a32b0f26d98fb7e17ade"- No, no es eso ¿Cómo que miles de espíritus? Creí que solo había algunos como nosotros, Pitch, la marmota y tú, pero ¿Qué es eso de un mundo de los espíritus?/p  
p data-p-id="0b252a38e63dbc1e63baf6bc9c4370b2"- Jack, estás bromeando ¿verdad? – pregunta Norte sorprendido./p  
p data-p-id="0389303ff3f638f997cbdb76db814161"- ¿Dónde has estado metido en tus 300 años muchacho? – añade Conejo./p  
p data-p-id="9807720ccec3f859e55ddb43594973a5"- En todas partes tratando de que alguien pudiera verme – responde serio./p  
p data-p-id="faab883cf3c2529bea4c7d44169ad396"- Hmm... interesante, al parecer se un par de cosas que tú no y sinceramente creo que podría decirte alguna de ellas, a cambio de algo por supuesto – dice Green Cloak con una sonrisa siniestra./p  
p data-p-id="0f543d12959d2f5a0765a4ec0461d87a"- Por favor, si es para contarle sobre el mundo de los espíritus nosotros podemos decirte todo lo que quieras saber Jack, llevamos más de mil años en esto, yo personalmente estoy a poco de cumplir mi siglo número 18 – dice orgulloso./p  
p data-p-id="3a16a625d94b0b7ce91afbd63e6befaf"- Puede que sí, pero ¿Qué tanto han visto el mundo en todo ese tiempo? Hasta donde sé tú llevas siglos encerrado en este taller haciendo juguetes, Conejo suele prepararse todo el año para poder pintar bien sus huevos y Ha- antes de terminar la frase nota que el peliblanco lo mira con un gran ceño fruncido mientras enciende tenuemente su cayado – a...ver cómo hacen para que el rubio le cuente algo – dice tranquilo./p  
p data-p-id="b6309a8ec9b63aa1676b33356a7220fd"Los guardianes permanecen en silencio mientras su más reciente miembro piensa bien sus opciones para saber cuál tomar, escuchar al único espíritu en la sala que realmente conoce sobre un mundo hasta hace instantes inexistente para él o confiar en que sus compañeros le darán la información que desea, pese a que 1 de ellos no puede hablar y los otros 2 suelen pasar todo el año metidos en sus guaridas preparándose para sus propios días festivos, estuvo así varios segundos en los cuales el silencio reinó sobre todo el taller por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya que hasta los Yetis y los Duendes se habían detenido al escuchar toda la conversación esperando una respuesta./p  
p data-p-id="8b64228f35c1a4a686c44fad24ab1590"- Bueno – se coloca frente al que ahora será su instructor – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?/p  
p data-p-id="4dc94c8aa403908caee51aaabda57410"El encapuchado esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al notar que la situación comienza a inclinarse a su favor mientras los demás espectadores dudan sobre si estaban presenciando un avance en lo que se había vuelto un interrogatorio criminal con un policía bueno y dos malos./p  
p data-p-id="29206012f05f8de170faacdc8aea866b"strongEn la playa de arenas blancas./strong/p  
p data-p-id="7b59ad4356d1e2603a14e0e99df1ea2c"Sin interrumpir el silencio empezaron a surgir de las ahora calmadas aguas decenas de hermosos rostros con largas y sedosas cabelleras azabaches llenas de la salada agua de mar, cada una de ellas empezó a acercarse en formación hacía el arquero cuya única reacción ante lo sucedido fue la de esbozar una sonrisa y quitarse la capucha./p  
p data-p-id="293f29e09624063d51efe23fe5f247ff"- Hola dulzuras – dice con galantería mientras se coloca sobre una rodilla para verlas más de cerca./p  
p data-p-id="6b928c81eb557bd3083b3c36ea411d99"Las doncellas al oírlo hablar abrieron con fiereza sus bocas bufando y mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos en señal de amenaza a la vez que sus antes azulados y cristalinos ojos se volvían espejos, igual que los ojos de un depredador a punto de atacar a su presa./p  
p data-p-id="32ec6ed7e2c06bd82331e119764599b1"- Tranquilas, tranquilas, vine a aceptar el trabajo, cazare a quien les cause problemas en muy poco tiempo, además lo haré por un módico precio./p  
p data-p-id="707b78504040117dd3f0949a65fb21ea"Con murmullos entre ellas como ecos empiezan a decidir si aceptar su ayuda o no, no solían trabajar con hombres, pero por la situación en la que se encontraban podían hacer una excepción./p  
p data-p-id="dd480d5d422b56c2b5c18ca47b3e29d3"- ¿Qué tan hábil eres para que te confiemos está tan importante labor?/p  
p data-p-id="c123c23f02ad452862c34626a4e4f6c1"- Pues puedo generar distintas clases de flechas – dispara varias al aire que explotan, se multiplican, se mueven como si las controlara con la mente y una de ellas que cae a su lado lo hace aparecer en el lugar al instante – poseo una amplia experiencia cazando, ah y claro, tengo varias reliquias en mi haber que me pueden ser muy útiles en este trabajo./p  
p data-p-id="878c79235eb16a437b877f40070446b8"- ¿Qué clase de reliquias?/p  
p data-p-id="39fe46c98cf1f44c4ee65661cf69a687"- Solo de la mejor calidad, algunas las he usado para crear mis flechas, aunque las mejores – admira disimuladamente una daga de cristal brillante oculta en su tobillo – no las suelo usar a menos de que sea necesario./p  
p data-p-id="ad440e5c712dadbaf5910bb255e4847a"- Necesitamos estar seguras de qué harás tu trabajo./p  
p data-p-id="c786d6deef3f41d23bd7dac8cf7a8a87"- Pueden creerme, pondré todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación en eliminarlo, aunque casi nunca debo hacer mucho, una sola flecha en su cráneo bastara para enviarlo directo al paraíso – afirma confiado./p  
p data-p-id="ad76a699ccbc506b31eade0b4f083f69"- Más bien al inframundo – corrige molesta./p  
p data-p-id="9bb211ccb772d6a8ce02f4d6fe7336cb"- Como sea, entonces ¿Estoy contratado?/p  
p data-p-id="15e7222f0b46cf5302754e77cbf6b674"- Hmm... – empiezan a observarse entre sí para tomar una decisión en grupo, asienten no muy convencidas, aunque tampoco creían que su enemigo fuese difícil de derrotar – de acuerdo, empezarás ahora mismo – comienzan a retirarse– no nos falles./p  
p data-p-id="87390a9157aa9e490554078db57b77ea"- A tan hermosas criaturas, decepcionarlas sería un crimen./p  
p data-p-id="27c74fbbb4a58574ef78a8f495dc1793"- Y nosotras siempre castigamos a los criminales – añade seria antes de desaparecer./p  
p data-p-id="f666cc6d4c6b8358f0f11b4a655a574b" - Jejeje, no tengo dudas – finaliza algo atemorizado por la presencia tan maligna que poseían, pero se relaja al recordar que solo es un día de trabajo más./p  
p data-p-id="b7a3d8768b2a695b3a37ede7022d0d24"strongEn el Taller de Norte/strong/p  
p data-p-id="56f65088ba9fccfb0eefcc740130e614"Impacientándose por una respuesta el peliblanco comienza a caminar de lado a lado con su cayado sobre el hombro tratando de no usarlo para acabar con el arquero que casi los elimina a él y a su novia./p  
p data-p-id="a30fb0a67e7feb35ee372c18fad02edb"- Me dijiste que me darías información a cambio de algo y te dije que sí, ahora ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que quieres de una vez? Por favor, preferiría no pasar todo el día en esto – dice molesto./p  
p data-p-id="9a8c4b8aa6a3ada2e813f765c618da08"- Disculpa, solo estaba pensando en que pedir, estoy frente a los guardianes así que la lista de que podría ser es bastante larga, talvez uno de los soldados de piedra que tiene el cola de algodón o un Yeti del barbudo, me servirían un par de secuaces./p  
p data-p-id="1f612d81bca78c6f7eaf3be076412031"- ¡¿Gua da?! – exclama uno de los Yetis que había vuelto a trabajar mientras por accidente pinta una gran línea negra de esquina a esquina sobre un peluche que estaba haciendo – ¡Gaaaaaah!/p  
p data-p-id="786d42ef096ea438cee292c2bab55f5f"- Tranquilo Mich, no pienso entregarte a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes a este mequetrefe – espeta furioso./p  
p data-p-id="4ded5eb021cdc4ae182d13a38ff58193"- ¿Mequetrefe, acaso estamos en 1970 y nadie me lo dijo? /p  
p data-p-id="47e8629d83f676a8cfad965c8b379989"- Olvídalo si – le dice Jack al anciano para que se calme – y tú también ve olvidándote de la idea de que te daremos algo como eso a cambio de información, no estamos tan desesperados./p  
p data-p-id="1f05279e9b0e994b9e96dba7a4e1c97d"- Pues deberían, no pasará mucho antes de piensen que fui eliminado y estén contratando a otro./p  
p data-p-id="f50dd1bc62cfc39efd02623d087f8ce8"- No le tenemos miedo a quien te contrato./p  
p data-p-id="81898116a29d76080a55fd73d93f7d8b"- Y son unos tontos por ello, si quisieran vendrían personalmente a acabar contigo y todo el resto de tu equipo con toda la facilidad del mundo, pero sería muy arriesgado así que prefieren pagarle a gente como yo para hacerlo./p  
p data-p-id="23a96aabb841d960ad2564be42a84b00"- A torpes como tú querrás decir – comenta Conejo./p  
p data-p-id="5f7747c7bba7e257c5c966e101315504"- Exacto, ahora de vuelta al tema ¿Qué podrían darme que yo quisiera? Hmm.../p  
p data-p-id="4ae402b838e3a04a33bd82294fdc63c8"- Si vas a pedir algo hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión, talvez un globo de nieve se vea bien en una de tus casas./p  
p data-p-id="44cac65738da766dc5b44b4362124876"- Seguramente, pero tengo tantas que sería difícil elegir una en la cual ponerlo – suspira y voltea la cabeza hacía atrás pensando profundamente hasta que – ¡aja! Lo tengo "quid pro cuo"/p  
p data-p-id="46f84b3bf74b3a87692e4868dffc377e"- Muy bien ¿Y eso donde se consigue?/p  
p data-p-id="6021485789e1dd88e665c1d6a4b1d09d"- Jaja, es latín niño, significa "algo por algo" tú me dices algo que quiero saber y yo hago lo mismo./p  
p data-p-id="830664a58c8eeaf1273f93c8dfdf034f"- Me parece bien – toma una silla y la coloca frente al encapuchado para después dejarse caer sobre ella - ¿Qué quieres saber?/p  
p data-p-id="a63bef15afd9f048f478d1bf6af72311"- Algo sencillo ¿Dónde están sus amigos? El hombre de arena y... la otra./p  
p data-p-id="b0ba5bfd0575d02e138cc5c881219dc7"- Hmmp... - el rostro del peliblanco se frunce al oírlo referirse a Hada como "la otra" pero como puede se traga su rabia y las ganas de congelarlo para responderle– están en la isla de las arenas durmientes./p  
p data-p-id="4c26f2c1e5c06015aafd421424006984"- ¿Por qué?/p  
p data-p-id="23a02f950bc45f5bc38c09b4250b16f6"- Era solo una pregunta a cambio de una pregunta – responde rápido y certero./p  
p data-p-id="ada7f2b60c87dae0dffcbf5b9ddbab33"- Vamos no planeas que me conforme con una respuesta tan corta como esa./p  
p data-p-id="0b042ebd8cede79f4cbd72cc7a6a1fb0"- ¿En realidad quieres saberlo? Bien – se para molesto de la silla haciéndola trastabillar un poco en el proceso – están ahí porque Sandman se esfuerza por evitar que el alma de Hada se extinga por la herida que le causó tu flecha – dice tanto con ira como con dolor en sus palabras – el plomo es de los peores venenos para cualquier espíritu, pero para un Hada, el más mínimo roce puede ser igual a ponerle una fecha límite a su existencia./p  
p data-p-id="b82b7392a7807c1d2ad69ba28845014f"- Dime algo que no sepa – espeta tranquilo./p  
p data-p-id="0342690fbe908b2cbf05e68c3d37e1e0"- ¡Lo acabo de hacer! – dice con furia empujando la silla que casi cae de no ser porque Jack la sujeto con el cayado solo para poder mirar al sujeto que estaba sentado en ella justo a los ojos – ahora, dime todo lo que sepas del mundo de los espíritus, antes de que decide ponerle fin a tu mísera existencia de una vez – afirma en lo que coloca bruscamente el asiento en su lugar./p  
p data-p-id="543ff9eb1177de25970d7f907d597cb2"- Muy bien, antes que nada, gracias por contarme eso, empezaba a preocuparme por ese par pero de seguro están bien, después de todo el hombrecito ya te curó a ti así que hacer lo mismo con ella no será difícil – forcejea un poco para aflojar las sogas que lo sostienen, no con intención de liberarse sino de ponerse cómodo antes de empezar a hablar – ahora, me dijiste que querías saber "todo" lo que sé del mundo de los espíritus, te sugiero que tomes asiento porque es mucho./p  
p data-p-id="67a7b03a8afb46c434d28998e4723c65"- Más te vale que no me mientas sobre nada – dice en lo que se sienta./p  
p data-p-id="5309d6b7116090be06f1e0b0c2953307"- Créelo o no, no soy alguien mentiroso – nota que los guardianes levantan una ceja dudosos ante lo que dijo – a menos que tenga que serlo claro, pero mis motivos para mentirte ahora no son demasiados, puedes confiar en que te contaré toda la verdad así que mejor prepárate./p  
p data-p-id="ed778ac7ceabb7ff29917896aebe24ae"- ¿Por qué?/p  
p data-p-id="f818276436180fa14a82c0adfe72754b"- Porque tu mundo está a punto de hacerse mucho más grande de lo que crees posible./p  
p data-p-id="1bb9028599b38d6c5d6d5db68e477dd6"Algo desconfiado el joven guardián se acerca para oír mejor en lo que el hombre de capucha esmeralda comienza a llenarlo de información./p  
p data-p-id="6e1f414c2f55b5835a5486e2f79ec167"- Desde el inicio de los tiempos – empieza a visualizar lo que narra – antes de la existencia de este planeta y de cualquier otro, ya existía un lugar reinado por toda clase de espíritus – se ve como un centenar de luces brillantes llenan un plano completamente oscuro – algunos buenos – a la mitad de las luces le surgen alas y ascienden – otros... no tanto – la otra mitad se vuelve más tenue mientras empieza lentamente a descender – cada uno cumplía una función importante en el nacimiento del universo, muchos de ellos comenzaron a ocupar un lugar en él, estrellas, lunas y hasta algunos planetas fueron las formas que tomaron los primeros grandes espíritus que le dieron un orden al caos, la paz así como el equilibrio se mantuvieron mucho tiempo, pero nada dura para siempre, en lo que las primeras formas de vida comenzaban a nacer también lo hacían muchas más formas de muertes – una estrella enorme con sus llamas de color azul intenso crece cada vez más y más hasta que explota intensamente borrando planetas de la faz de la existencia dejando una estela de caos y muerte a su alrededor – las más devastadoras, tenían la mala costumbre de empeorar – poco después la gran estela de colores y figuras abstractas que se formaron con la explosión empezaron a desacelerar hasta aplastarse sobre sí mismas en un vórtice más negro que la noche que empezaba a crecer más y más – si alguna desafortunada alma se acercaba lo suficiente sería condenada a una de estas devastadores fuerzas, por suerte la gran mayoría estaba "a salvo" tan lejos como era posible de máquinas de muerte como estas./p  
p data-p-id="f2bfe89cdb9a626ae39f1ba766cd91c6"- Te pregunte por el mundo de los espíritus, no por una clase de ciencias ¿A qué viene todo esto? – pregunta impaciente./p  
p data-p-id="bb250c524259cd7749fe418f6f7ecd33"- Todo a su tiempo, no puedo empezar a narrar una buena historia en la última página – responde tranquilo para seguir narrando – en este planeta en particular se creó la vida de manera poco vista antes en el universo, las almas tanto humanas como animales eran fuertes y capaces de resistir sin problemas a la muerte por lo que muchas de ellas eran escogidas para enfrentar un desafío aún más difícil, la vida eterna – se observa el sol, la luna, la tierra y a los espíritus que habitan en ella con aspecto de una sombra detrás de cada cuerpo celeste – los encargados de darle este nuevo desafío a las almas eran el Hombre de la Luna, su jefe, junto con la Dama del Sol y la madre tierra, también conocida como Gaia, la Diosa Madre y mil nombres más, cada uno podía escoger a un alma por vez para darle vida nueva y a menudo una gran responsabilidad con ella, uno de los primeros seres en ser creados fueron los Pooka, como tú Conejo – dice viendo al guardián de reojo./p  
p data-p-id="c429592e2189b48030c5fe956d46e9d9"- Así es, y de los más poderosos también – afirma orgulloso./p  
p data-p-id="564006de27927f47a044992f2b321487"- ¿y entonces porque eres el único que queda de ellos? – comenta con una sonrisa siniestra./p  
p data-p-id="defc87207e3de19769d8db196cced5d9"El guardián se queda en silencio agachando sus orejas un poco deprimido por el comentario en lo que Jack golpea un poco con el cayado a Green para que siguiera y dejara de ver con esa expresión macabra a su compañero./p  
p data-p-id="ac9331d13d89c94475d9684394e2bfdc"- Claro ¿en dónde me quedé? Ah sí, otras criaturas fueron creadas en los primeros tiempos, algunas de ellas curiosamente parecidas a los humanos./p  
p data-p-id="a2cfd6e2b0df27c663e598d52196dfbf"- ¿Por qué es curioso? – pregunta Jack./p  
p data-p-id="0a1d835404ab0f664874e2b7bc2484c2"- Porque existieron primero que los humanos, al parecer alguien allá arriba tenía planeado el cómo nos veríamos mucho antes de tomarse la molestia de crearnos, y sí que se tomó su tiempo para hacernos, para cuando el primer humano fue creado ya había miles de espíritus de todo tipo habitando la tierra – montones de fantasmas, hadas, ninfas, animales extraños y seres fantásticos paseaban a sus anchas por todas partes cruzando con otros animales pero estos solo los atravesaban – aunque claro, casi ninguno tenía la capacidad de interactuar con las criaturas vivas y las que lo podían no solían hacerlo muy a menudo, era normal ver animales y criaturas de todo tipo a centímetros el uno del otro sin intercambiar ni un rose ni un sonido, ah pero en cuanto el ser humano llego, todo se volvió muy diferente – se ve a la silueta de un hombre apoyado sobre sus nudillos junto a la sombra de un ciervo que empieza volverse borrosa a medida que el humano se acerca – por milenios humanos vivieron y murieron, algunos afortunados pasaron al mundo de los espíritus con un cuerpo físico y un gran poder otorgado por uno de los astros celestes – la silueta del humano aparece de nuevo, comienza a volverse brillante y grande – muchos usaban su nueva vida como una segunda oportunidad para reinventarse, otros por su parte, se dedicaron a hacer lo mismo que cuando estaban vivos – la sombra de un ciervo extraño con una enorme e intrincada cornamenta aparece al lado de la del humano que voltea a verlo y sonríe maliciosamente para después volverse todo borroso – muchas especies se fueron extinguiendo y transformando en el principio de los tiempos, ninguna de ellas tan rápido como después que aparecieron los humanos, tanto en este mundo, como en el otro – sombras de todas formas y colores se mueven rápidamente huyendo de la del humano, una de ellas con aspecto atemorizante, garras, cola, alas y colmillos filosos huía de él cuando de pronto este se le aparece en el frente, para defenderse exhala una ráfaga de fuego que aleja al humano pero otros más como él surgen y lo rodean, luego todo se vuelve borroso./p  
p data-p-id="ccc6ce92a3b687f58bda62cc265dbf50"- Dijiste que habían miles de espíritus – dice Jack serio ante lo que había escuchado./p  
p data-p-id="ee00b0fa43d3fabe46612d1ed2e7664f"- Son los que quedan, la mayoría son nuevos, antes había millones de ellos en todas partes, hoy en día es difícil conseguirlos a menos que sepas donde buscar./p  
p data-p-id="59432d04c3f03b0353480536bbb8deb8"- ¿Y cómo te encontraron a ti? Los que te contrataron./p  
p data-p-id="55c419f8cb85dc1a7df5811ec39e8789"- No me buscaron, no hizo falta, solo pusieron en el aire un montón de cuervos con mensajes sobre eliminarte y aparentemente fui el primero en contestar, es la manera más fácil de conseguir otros espíritus – responde seguro – ahora es mi turno de preguntarte algo./p  
p data-p-id="7b914d7746c0b64e52709d15e8a8f3b8"- Lo que sea, solo hazlo rápido./p  
p data-p-id="eebd761c2283fef5648b75dea92f2b13"- ¿A cuántos humanos vivos has conocido?/p  
p data-p-id="0495f23d60537418f6020d455c423f02"- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?/p  
p data-p-id="47c5c28114f833487ba3a86d4179e8b1"- Dijiste que lo que sea./p  
p data-p-id="b5ed2f3369ccc596640a76eb37132bc8"- ¿Para qué te serviría saberlo?/p  
p data-p-id="ebc57ed5eef85d716853b46b29df24b0"- Para lo mismo que me serviría saber dónde estaban Sandman y tu chica, para nada, es solo curiosidad – responde veloz./p  
p data-p-id="37c1c03d7e36f370e643ae2f1d988c65"- Hmm... – empieza a dudar un poco pero para acelerar las cosas decide responderle– *suspiro* no conozco a muchos, solo a Jamie, su hermanita Sophie y a sus amigos./p  
p data-p-id="ffe18cb2820355287fe525fd127ba7b1"- Vaya, son más de los que esperaba, ahora te toca a ti./p  
p data-p-id="f1ee00e5ee02448bc538a722975ea7d4"- No planeo seguir jugando esto – dice molesto en lo que se levanta de la silla – ya no nos sirves para nada – lo apunta con su cayado mientras lo mira a los ojos./p  
p data-p-id="1e1d5332f8fec09c828c562be9417b7e"Los demás guardianes esta vez ni se inmutan con lo sucedido, Jack voltea a ver a su alrededor y nota que tanto los Yetis como los duendes seguían en lo suyo como si no estuviera a punto de eliminar a alguien justo en frente de ellos./p  
p data-p-id="da05fda5a0c8247fb5c710de9312ee19"- Al parecer a ellos les importa tanto que me elimines como a mí./p  
p data-p-id="f245f3da193be6738469239497638333"- ¿Enserio te importa tanto que ellas sepan que las delataste, no hay nada que podamos hacer para que nos lo digas? – pregunta nervioso indeciso entre sí acabar con él de una vez o no./p  
p data-p-id="db17b4a6734fee49cb4cb8b8980688f6"- Yo nunca dije eso – responde haciéndose el ofendido – claro que hay una cosa que pueden hacer para que se los diga de inmediato./p  
p data-p-id="871b38c2d32973be6b598137433e11e7"- ¿Enserio? – pregunta sorprendido./p  
p data-p-id="4814c2859e1db025af2094014a7a25ed"- Pueden pagarme el doble de lo que me pagan ellas, dos sacos llenos de oro – dice seguro de que no tienen nada como eso./p  
p data-p-id="4fd55058714a8e8a2de359a1f1316e90"- ¿Eso es todo, por qué no lo dijiste antes? – menciona Norte acercándose al arquero./p  
p data-p-id="0a1aa0be68399d254fca1cb857226e57"- ¿Qué? – pregunta atónito en lo que el barbudo se coloca frente a él – pensé que los guardianes no tenían dinero, eso fue lo que todos me dijeron./p  
p data-p-id="03e091d1b9b7256457d50570426c9ae4"- Bah, el tonto que te haya dicho eso debe creer que los juguetes crecen en los árboles – camina hasta una puerta al fondo de su taller y tras meter una llave la abre mostrando una gran pila de bolsas de oro y algunas perlas así como varias joyas preciosas, toma dos sacos de oro como si nada y cierra la puerta con el pie a sus espaldas – cuando viajas por todo el mundo en una noche siempre te encuentras uno que otro tesoro por ahí, a lo largo de los siglos los he guardado y usado para comprar materiales para mis juguetes ¿Tienes idea de lo costoso que es conseguir pintura resistente al frío que hace aquí?/p  
p data-p-id="55f7234187da6d0106c4944194fba993"- Yo- es que, solo creí que – tartamudea incrédulo mientras el anciano coloca las pesadas bolsas de oro sobre él haciéndolo perder un poco el aire – esto no me servirá de nada si no me liberan ¿saben?/p  
p data-p-id="a30a2ddec93bb72ee854c644eba62c80"- Te liberaremos si nos dices quien te contrato./p  
p data-p-id="a03f4dd1120fe1e672a1306f6ea2494c"- Fueron las sirenas ¿feliz? Ahora libérame por favor – dice tratando de moverse para quitarse los sacos de encima./p  
p data-p-id="a9ed43173ae21e7f25a3145de4399365"Jack congela las ataduras para después darles un fuerte golpe con su cayado haciendo que estás caigan al suelo y que el encapuchado se suelte./p  
p data-p-id="9f2ca1511917b3f5ed29ee38d06b58b0"- ¿Acaso era tan difícil? – pregunta molesto por el hecho de que estuvieron todo ese tiempo con él solo para que le dijeran esas simples palabras./p  
p data-p-id="5eb318b806f4b0d81897425a238a2bf8"- Cuando te las enfrentes, sabrás porque prefería que me eliminaran antes de decirte quienes eran – responde sobándose las muñecas que estaban casi congeladas./p  
p data-p-id="aff2a725a938463d156d52914a59a749"- Es increíble que hayas aceptado eliminar a un guardián solo por un saco de oro – dice Conejo molesto uniéndose a la conversación./p  
p data-p-id="950d2e0dff05766abc878093eaf0ccbb"- Créeme lo hubiera hecho por menos./p  
p data-p-id="e22f3e07b251764c205465de49189150"Levanta los sacos y los lanza al aire para después lanzar una flecha a lo lejos y otra al guardián del invierno que la congela con su cayado cuando está a centímetros de él./p  
p data-p-id="fd068c9ca8b56125c893f446948be016"- Tenía que intentarlo – dice sonriente mientras atrapa los sacos uno en cada mano sin mirar justo antes de desaparecer gracias a su flecha./p  
p data-p-id="aaaa318efa170bcccfd16157401ad4bc"Los guardianes felices de que por fin se fuera comienzan a prepararse para ir a la isla de Sandman para contarle al resto de sus compañeros lo que había sucedido, Norte sin ganas de usar el trineo simplemente toma una de sus esferas de nieve y la arroja al suelo para ir directamente a la isla./p  
p data-p-id="db8922e4fafaef34a4f7e91c3f52cfff"- Asegúrense de que no regrese – les ordena a sus subordinados mientras Jack y Conejo entran al portal – ah y cuenten mis esferas de nieve, quiero asegurarme de que no se robó una... de nuevo – dice para después entrar al portal./p 


	5. Capítulo 4: De la Orilla a lo Profundo

Capítulo 4: De la Orilla a lo Profundo.

En White Cap Bay al borde del Mar Caribe donde las calmadas aguas marcan su límite con la tierra una flecha cruza el cielo anunciando con su silueta la llegada del arquero Green Cloak que venía entre tranquilo (como era siempre su naturaleza) y rezando al cielo porque las sirenas estuvieran de buen humor y siguieran así después de la noticia que tenía que darles, aunque sinceramente con tal de que no lo eliminaran era suficiente.

\- Hola señoritas ¿Cómo están? – pregunta al mar esperando una respuesta.

Las sirenas empiezan a emerger del agua con la típica seriedad y misterio que posee su especie cosa a la que el arquero empezaba a acostumbrarse pero le era imposible evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cada vez que las veía acercarse de ese modo, aunque el hecho de que estuviera a mitad de la noche cuando las brisas heladas soplaban por doquier podía tener algo que ver.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, ya eliminaste a Jack Frost? – pregunta una de ellas directamente al hombre encapuchado.

\- Es un placer verte a ti también – contesta sarcástico - de hecho vine a avisarles que me temo que no voy a poder seguir trabajando con ustedes, me llego una mejor oferta para no eliminarlo, consigan otro cazarecompensas, recomiéndenme con sus amigos espíritus y criaturas cercanos, fue un placer trabajar para ustedes – dice rápido en lo que empieza a marcharse por su propia seguridad.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – interviene la reina de las sirenas mientras le arroja una bolsa con oro a los pies antes de que se aleje – siempre supe que vendrías a pedir más en cualquier momento, no hay problema si de oro se trata, tendrás tanto como quieras siempre y cuando termines el trabajo.

\- Linda – se voltea para hablarle en lo que levanta la bolsa con oro – me ofendes al creer que soy codicioso, con lo que me pagaron los guardianes tengo más que suficiente para un siglo o dos, no necesito más oro – les arroja la bolsa al agua haciendo que está se hunda depositando todas las pesadas monedas en el fondo – wow eso fue rápido ¿Cómo hacen para guardarlo, tienen una especie de cofre en el fondo oh…?

\- Sabemos muy bien que no tienes fama de codicioso – la reina de las sirenas hablo por primera vez con una voz femenina y calmada en lugar del tono amenazante de siempre sorprendiendo un poco a Green Cloak – sin embargo han llegado a mis oídos los rumores de que sientes cierta atracción por… - se acerca lenta y dulcemente hacía él – los objetos peculiares.

\- ¿Peculiares, a que te refieres con eso? – pregunta cruzado de brazos tratando de inmutarse ante la bella figura que por primera vez podía apreciar de cerca sin temor a perder una extremidad aunque con un nuevo miedo a perder algo más…

\- Sé muy bien que el don que obtuviste al volverte un espíritu no fue crear de la nada flechas que te dan el don de aparecerte donde estás caen ni de envenenar sus puntas con plomo o hacerlas explotar al chocar con algo, todas esas flechas las haz hecho con objetos robados, ganados o buscados por ti mismo para tener más poder.

\- Te equivocas, nunca he buscado poder al crear mis flechas, aunque debo admitir que sabes más sobre mí de lo que esperaba ¿Quién…? – con curiosidad deja incompleta la pregunta esperando que la reina la complete.

\- "Cría fama y acuéstate a dormir" hay muchas voces hablando de ti en el mundo de los espíritus, aunque he de admitir que no es fácil conseguir información sobre ti cazador ¿Hay alguna forma de que me digas más sobre el misterio que eres? – pronuncia de manera provocativa cerca de su oído con la voz más dulce que este hubiese escuchado en sus siglos de existencia, no por nada era la reina de las sirenas.

\- … - El arquero piensa detenidamente sus opciones, abrir la boca y caer en la trampa de la reina que si se llega a enterar de las cosas que él ha hecho duraría menos que la llama de un vela bajo la lluvia o mantener la boca cerrada y arriesgarse a hacer enojar a la reina del más peligroso ser de la creación – lo siento pero un misterio como yo no se revela tan fácilmente, aun ante usted su majestad – responde tranquilo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – comenta con su voz dulce y melodiosa que a la vez tiene un trasfondo amenazante.

Las sirenas empiezan a cantar en coro en lo que su reina eleva su voz con canticos en una lengua antigua que empiezan a distorsionar la visión de Green Cloak, este nota como lo quieren hacer caer en sus trucos pero cerrando los ojos y con una mano apretando su pecho se resiste a la magia de las sirenas susurrando unas cortas pero poderosas palabras, palabras que eran el nombre de una bella y poderosa diosa que le dio la vida tanto a él como a las sirenas y a otro sin fin de criaturas y espíritus que hoy habitan el mundo que a pesar de ninguno de ellos ser un guardián sus poderes eran sino semejantes, superiores.

\- … Su corazón le pertenece a nuestra creadora, no podemos hacer nada para doblar la voluntad de alguien que ya se la ha entregado a tan gran doncella – dice la reina de las sirenas apartándose de él a la vez que su coro empieza a hacer silencio – si no podemos convencerte ni con oro ni con magia, entonces tendremos que entregarte lo más valioso que tenemos.

\- ¿Y eso sería…?

\- El objeto que te dará el poder del mar en la punta de tus flechas, si es que los rumores sobre como las haces son ciertos claro.

\- Púes el que te lo haya dicho sabía de lo que hablaba, prácticamente todas mis flechas tienen todo su poder en la punta aunque solo pocos materiales me sirven para hacerlas ¿de qué se trata, de una joya, un pez, una escama?

\- Es el tesoro que mejor hemos protegido las sirenas por siglos, incluso de nosotras mismas, es la "Perla Negra" – al pronunciar estas palabras causa miedo entre sus subordinadas haciendo que algunas se sumerjan con tan solo oírla.

\- ¿Perla Negra? Creo haber escuchado antes de ella.

\- Fue creada por una ostra que se incrusto en el casco del barco más veloz del Mar Caribe en la época que los piratas y navegantes surcaban lo largo y ancho de los mares, está ostra sobrevivió a miles de catástrofes que azotaron esa nave, motines, maldiciones, criaturas mitológicas, diosas furiosas, monstruos marinos e inclusive almas que volvían de la muerte y llevaban al barco al borde de su destrucción, tras todo esto la ostra nunca salió herida hasta que un pequeñísimo grano de arena logro entrar en ella junto con toda la oscuridad que había en la nave volviendo la ostra un cascaron muerto pero que en su interior aun portaba ese pequeño grano de arena que había causado su deceso, este con el tiempo se convirtió en una perla que absorbió toda la magia y oscuridad que tenía el barco hasta el día que tanto este como la joya en su interior se hundieron en el fondo del mar, de este mar – recalca señalando hacía abajo.

\- Wow, ese pequeño molusco paso por mucho para crear esa cosa – comenta tranquilo.

La reina saca un látigo hecho con algas pegado a su brazo y lo lanza con ira al cuello del arquero que reacciona al instante moviéndose a un lado esquivándolo por milímetros.

\- ¡No te atrevas a menospreciar el tesoro del mar llamándolo "cosa"! está perla posee el poder de llamar al mar en medio del desierto mismo, de azotar con olas gigantescas la más poderosa embarcación y hundirla en las fauces del abismo y de enviarnos a todas nosotras al Hades si cae en las manos equivocadas – exclama llena de ira.

\- Lo lamento su majestad – dice con seriedad y miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya que sabía que su hazaña de esquivar ese látigo fue solo por suerte.

\- No importa, lo único que tienes que hacer para llevártela y crearte nuevas flechas con el poder del mar es eliminar a Jack Frost y será toda tuya.

\- Oye espera, normalmente pido los pagos después del trabajo pero, y no es por ofenderla, no confió mucho en su palabra, o en la de nadie de hecho ¿Cómo sé que no se quedaran con la perla una vez que Jack Frost no exista?

\- Y ¿Cómo sabemos que no te la quedaras y dejaras que Jack Frost siga existiendo?

\- Saben muy bien que me eliminarían sin problemas, o mandarían a alguien más a hacerlo, lo último que quiero es engañarlas o provocar su furia su majestad – habla refinadamente con elocuencia y respeto como solía hacer en su vida pasada para engañar a sus víctimas antes de robarles, todos esos años de práctica le sirvieron muy bien aunque si intentaba robar algo está vez sabe que no se escaparía tan fácilmente como lo hacía en vida.

\- Hmm… muy bien, ponemos nuestra confianza en tu miedo – las sirenas se apartan creando un camino de agua entre ellas – sigue hasta el fondo, allí encontraras un túnel subacuático que te llevara a-

\- Espera ¿tengo que ir a buscarlo? – pregunta sorprendido.

\- Te lo dije, está protegido incluso de nosotras mismas, las aguas tan profundas en las que se encuentra la perla están infestadas de criaturas marinas poderosas y letales para nuestra especie, ninguna sirena tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir al conseguirla, pero tu talvez sí.

\- ¿talvez?

\- Sin riesgo no hay recompensa.

\- *suspiro* ok, continua – dice sin ánimos.

\- Muy bien, después de ese túnel habrá todo un mundo diferente al que vez aquí arriba, las aguas infestadas de serpientes marinas gigantes, algunas de las cuales poseen electricidad, medusas colosales, todas ellas con un veneno letal, hipocampos y otros seres cuya existencia solo conocemos nosotras, todos más letales que un centenar de tiburones.

\- Bueno es obvio que esto será pan comido – comenta sarcástico.

\- No lo dudes – contesta con una pequeña risa al pensar en el cazador siendo devorado por cualquiera de esas criaturas – oh y casi lo olvidaba, no elimines a ninguna a menos que sea necesario, no te pagamos por herir criaturas inocentes.

\- Como quieras, pero no prometo nada.

El encapuchado atraviesa su arco con el cuerpo para sujetárselo a la espalda y se lanza al agua donde empieza a nadar sin problemas, al ser un espíritu ni su ropa se moja ni necesita aguantar la respiración bajo el agua ya que después de todo, lo que está muerto no puede morir.

\- ¡Ah y una última cosa! – exclama la reina dentro del agua nadando junto a Green Cloak – si vez algo extraño allí abajo… no lo lastimes.

\- ¿ok? – responde confuso pero sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Una vez que divisa el estrecho y rocoso túnel debajo del agua el arquero se sumerge lo más que puede aferrándose a las duras y resbalosas paredes con la punta de sus uñas hasta que tras varios metros logra salir a una especia de caverna submarina enorme que si no fuera por su aguda vista jamás notaria donde están las enormes paredes que limitan a está, apenas baja la vista contempla todo lo que el océano puede crear incluso en un lugar tan aislado como este, habían serpientes enormes de más de 3 metros de largo con espinas sobre sus lomos a modo de aletas que las hacían desplazarse a grandes velocidades sin ningún problema, aun con lo feroces que lucían no serían ningún problema solo que lo dicho por las sirenas fuese cierto y algunas de ellas condujeran electricidad pero no creía en ellas, o por lo menos prefería no hacerlo.

\- Ok… - varias serpientes marinas se acercan al encapuchado poniéndolo nervioso pero se esforzaba por no sacar su arco – si no me dan problemas yo no les daré ninguno ¿de acuerdo? Se supone que lastime lo menos posibles a criaturas inocentes aquí abajo, pero no crean que un par de peces muertos me impedirán dormir por las noches – pone en claro con las serpientes junto a él las cuales con un siseo y unas amenazas en forma de gruñido se apartaron lentamente.

Con un poco más de tranquilidad se dedica a seguir analizando su ambiente, las medusas gigantes que le mencionaron no se llamaban así por nada, más de 2 metros de una "cabeza" transparente con forma de hongo y centenares de tentáculos imposibles de medir desde la distancia colgando de ellas, un solo roce de ellos podría paralizar al más fuerte espíritu o criatura y causarle un dolor insoportable por días sino es que lo elimina antes, por último pero no menos importantes los llamados "Caballos del Mar" nombre poco original cuanto menos ya que literalmente eso es lo que eran, montones de hipocampos con aspecto de coloridos caballos que han reemplazado sus patas por delgadas pero poderosas aletas triangulares que junto a una enorme cola de pescado lo impulsan por el agua a velocidades solo comparables con las de un veloz caballo en la tierra, se puso a pensar un poco por el hecho de que su crin hecha por completo de escamas que pareciera no servir para nada más que para decoración podía llegar a ser bastante peligrosa si te golpea con ella a toda velocidad, al final de todo este zoológico marino de criaturas extrañas estaba lo que buscaba, un barco hundido que contenía en su interior una poderosa reliquia que pronto pasaría a ser una excelente punta de flecha.

\- Muy bien, hora de ganarse el sueldo - se saca el arco y crea una flecha de teletransportación para llegar directamente al barco, apunta bien al agujero en este y la lanza con fuerza.

Un par de burbujas detrás de la flecha marcan la corta distancia que esta logro recorrer en la densa agua salada transportando al que la lanzo apenas un par de metros más cerca de su objetivo para el descontento de este.

\- *suspiro* ¿Por qué nunca puede ser sencillo? – pregunta al agua mientras guarda su arco resignado a tener que nadar durante todo su recorrido.

En lo que empieza a desplazarse nota como todas las miradas de las serpientes marinas están sobre él y que algunas empezaban a acercarse más de lo que le gustaría, ninguna llega a ser una amenaza por su cercanía ya que pasaban de largo cuando lo alcanzaban pero prefirió tomar un par de precauciones extras.

\- Hace mucho que no tenía que usarte – le habla a un cuchillo oculto en su tobillo que saca con cuidado tratando de no asustar a las criaturas a su alrededor – espero que por lo menos seas más útil que mi arco – se coloca el arma en la boca y sigue nadando.

El arma que Green Cloak sujetaba entre sus dientes parecía una daga ordinaria de no ser por el hecho de que su hoja no era de metal como el resto, parecía ser de una especie de cristal o diamante muy grueso pero con un filo mil veces más delgado que el resto de este, su empuñadura tampoco era demasiado particular ya que era de colores vivos, verde, rojo y amarillo puestos aparentemente al azar con unas pequeñas manchas blancas en las partes donde estos colores se unían, sin ser demasiado largo de apenas unos 20cm la hoja y 10cm el mango era la mejor arma a de corta distancia que tenía, por no mencionar la única.

Sin previo aviso una serpiente lo ataca por debajo mordiéndole una pierna aunque sin la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño solo es un fastidio para el cazador.

\- Muy gracioso ahora suéltame – dice con dificultad manteniendo la daga en su boca.

Con un alarido furioso y cerrando sus ojos la serpiente libera una poderosa descarga eléctrica que recorre el cuerpo de su víctima haciéndolo temblar incontrolablemente a la vez que hace brotar vapor por todo su cuerpo debido al calor que emana de este, con un grito ahogado *ba tum pss* toma el cuchillo con la mano y lanza una hoja de energía color blanco desde este que le causa un corte en la mejilla a la criatura de personalidad electrizante *ba tum pss* (ok ya estuvo bien) y la obliga a alejarse, a diferencia de su compañera las demás anguilas se lanzaron al ataque del electrocutado espíritu que no tuvo otra opción que nadar lo más rápido que pudo lejos de ellos, lanzaba varios ases de energía a diestra y siniestra pero rara vez lograba darle a uno de sus blancos pero por lo menos los que si recibían el ataque salían huyendo de inmediato, pero los que se quedaban aun eran muchos y sus descargas sumadas eran muy doloras, tras mucho avanzar finalmente llego hasta un grupo de medusas gigantes a las que les empezó a cortar varios tentáculos con su navaja para pasar entre ellas, la mayoría de sus perseguidoras se detuvieron a ver a las transparentes y peligrosas criaturas, un par de valientes o que no se pudieron frenar y corrieron el riesgo al pasar entre las medusas quedaron completamente enredados e instantáneamente muertos sin poder si quiera liberar una última chispa de sus cuerpos inertes.

\- Muy bien no quiero que eso me pase a mí – pensaba el arquero mientras empezaba a cortar todos los tentáculos que podía pero habían demasiadas medusas gigantes con hilos enormes bajo ellas que llegaban a los cientos de miles en cantidad – ¡ah, demonios! – un tentáculo roza su hombro quemándolo incluso a través de su ropa - tardare todo el día en podar a estas cosas y a este paso dudo que salga ileso, a menos que…

Concentra mucha energía en el cuchillo que empieza a brillar intensamente en blanco hasta que da un giro perfecto de 360 grados arrasando con todos los peligrosos cables marinos de alta tensión que tenían esas enormes bestias, sin embargo antes de poder confiarse alza la vista y nota que estos empiezan a crecer de nuevo a un ritmo acelerado obligándolo a nadar a toda velocidad para intentar estar a salvo, lo que no sabía era que detrás de él una serpiente eléctrica que seguía acechándolo empezó a perseguirlo apenas vio que los hilos se hundían en el fondo del mar, inconsciente de esto sigue nadando apresuradamente mientras los tentáculos comienzan a acercarse peligrosamente encima de él como una lluvia mortal debajo del agua, con una desesperación inmensa lanza una flecha con su propia mano para teletransportarse por lo menos unos cuantos metros, en cuestión de segundos la flecha había sido frenada por la densa agua salada llevándolo apenas centímetros fuera del cardumen de las mortales y descerebradas criaturas; cuando da la vuelta para asegurarse de que ya no corre peligro ve a la serpiente marina nadar a toda velocidad hacía él con la boca bien abierta lista para morderlo a la vez que empieza a liberar enormes cantidades de electricidad de todo su cuerpo, estaba tan concentrada en su presa que no noto que él estaba volviéndose una cuando sobre todo su cuerpo empezaron a caer mortales y delgados cables que apagaron sus descargas y cerraron con fuerza sus mandíbulas provocándole horribles espasmos y finalmente una muerte rápida pero llena de dolor intenso sin comparación

\- Muy lento – dice con superioridad esbozando una sonrisa mientras vuelve a guardar su arma en su zapato – a ver, serpientes marinas, medusas gigantes ¿Qué más había aquí abajo…? – se voltea para seguir su camino cuando lo que ve le borra la sonrisa del rostro – ah sí, Hipocampos…

Un enorme grupo de seres marinos se atravesaba en el camino del arquero justo en frente del navío hundido donde se hallaba el poderoso tesoro del que las sirenas le hablaban, vistos de cerca noto que las criaturas eran realmente identicas a caballos pero cubiertos de brillantes escamas celestes en todo su cuerpo con cuatro bellas y poderosas aletas capaces de llevarlos a una enorme velocidad, una protuberancia hecha de escamas más gruesas e igual de brillantes que el resto semejante a la crin de un caballo y una enorme y hermosa cola de pescado capaz de impulsarlo a toda velocidad hacía adelante en el agua; todos ellos fijaron su vista en Green Cloak de manera amenazadora haciendo que este por reflejo sacara su arco aunque supiera que era prácticamente inútil en esta situación.

 **Mientras tanto en la Isla de las Arenas Durmientes.**

Los Guardianes ya con Hada totalmente recuperada empezaron a pensar en cómo sacar a Jack del lío en el que se metió, bien lo había dicho el cazarecompensas que capturaron si lo eliminaban a él alguien más haría el trabajo, aunque no lo hayan hecho si él de verdad cumplió su palabra y renuncio entonces solo consiguieron cambiar el problema pero no resolverlo.

\- Pero aún no lo entiendo ¿Qué tienen las sirenas contra ti Jack? Si no le has hecho ningún mal a ellas – comenta Toothiana* preocupada.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta que ese arquero me lo dijo.

\- Si supieras algo sobre las sirenas estarías enterado de que son criaturas muy vengativas, el mismísimo Hades intento hacer réplicas de ellas para hacer peor el inframundo pero escuche que no se comparan en nada a las reales – avisa Conejo igual de preocupado que Hada aunque con una expresión seria por fuera para disimularlo.

\- Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, Meme ellas solían vivir aquí ¿Qué cosas les gustaban? Talvez un regalo de tu parte pueda ayudar – menciona Norte tratando de aportar algo.

Sandman hace una nube de arena sobre su cabeza tratando de recordar algo hasta que viene a su mente la época en la que las bellas criaturas vivían en la isla, empezó a hacer varios dibujos sobre su cabeza de las sirenas felices bailando debajo del agua y de cómo cantaban dulces melodías para hacerlo dormir.

\- Vaya, parecen muy amables ¿Por qué ahora son tan terribles? – pregunta Jack curioso.

El guardián de los sueños empieza a volver a las figuras de las sirenas masas borrosas mientras que la de él parece asustarse, en un momento las imágenes de las doncellas parecen alejarse en lo que la de Meme desaparece por completo, segundos después estas dejan de ser borrosas y ahora son diferentes con algo extraño en sus manos similar a los látigos de Sandman, en un momento empiezan a usarlos contra figuras de humanos sobre un bote que aparecen una tras otra hasta que una de ellas empieza a capturar a sus atacantes una por una, después de esto los dibujos se deshacen y el que las hizo pone una mirada muy triste en su rostro.

\- Ya veo, empezaron a cazarlas obligándolas a volverse así de feroces para sobrevivir – deduce Norte

El hombre de arena solo asintió desanimado mientras los demás mantenían su mirada fija en el suelo.

\- ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? Jamás he lastimado a una sirena.

\- Y lo sabemos Jack pero al parecer ellas no – le dice Hada - estoy segura de que todo esto debe ser una especie de malentendido y que si hablamos con ellas-

\- ¿Hablar, es una broma no? – pregunta Conejo interrumpiéndola- Esas cosas contrataron un asesino profesional para eliminarlo ¿Qué crees que harán al tenerlo en frente? Una pista, empieza con "E" y termina con "LIMINARLO"

\- Nos deshicimos del cazarecompensas pero estoy seguro de que solo contrataran a otro como dijo Green, las únicas opciones que nos quedan son o proteger a Jack por toda la eternidad o tratar de hablar con ellas para que dejen de cazarlo – propuso Norte con total seriedad.

Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio meditando sobre lo que sucede, preguntándose "¿realmente podremos protegerlo? Y si lo logramos ¿por cuánto?" no eran invencibles ni mucho menos, sin otra cosa que pensar, Meme fue el primero en jalar a norte de su abrigo con varias figuras de arena sobre su cabeza que los mostraban a ellos platicando con las sirenas y posteriormente estrechándose las manos causando una esperanzada sonrisa en el rostro del barbudo.

\- Este es mi problema, así que iré yo solo a aclarar las cosas con ellas – afirmo Jack dando un paso adelante.

\- Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir con todas esas chicas tu solo – Hada lo golpea ligeramente con el hombro – una chica tiene que cuidar a su pequeño novio.

\- ¿Pequeño? solo eres más alta que yo porque vuelas todo el tiempo – bromea sonriente provocando unas pequeñas carcajadas de su enamorada.

\- *suspiro* - Conejo sonríe un poco por la escena pero la borra rápidamente - Bueno, si es por no ser la niñera de este duende toda la eternidad cuenten conmigo.

\- Iremos todos Jack, somos un equipo – comenta Norte.

\- No. – dice serio el peliblanco – somos familia – añade esbozando una sonrisa.

 **Mientras en el fondo de White Cap Bay.**

Las criaturas clavan sus miradas amenazadoras en el arquero que empezó a sudar a pesar de estar bajo el agua por la tensión que había tanto en su arco como en el ambiente, pasados un par de segundos que se sintieron como horas los hipocampos desviaron sus miradas y siguieron nadando tranquilamente como si el encapuchado no estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Qué? – se sorprende de no haber tenido que lanzar ninguna flecha explosiva para salir de su situación – supongo que no todos los animales aquí trataran de matarme.

Tranquilo pero sin bajar la guardia Green Cloak empieza a nadar hacía el navío tratando de no molestar a los locales, todo va bien los primeros metros e incluso empezó a ver el interior lleno de corales y madera podrida del barco o por lo menos de lo que quedaba de él, sin embargo al distraerse es golpeado por uno de los caballos de mar que paso nadando y al sentir las duras y afiladas escamas pasando rápidamente sobre el no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado *ba tum pss*, tras ser arrojado por el primer golpe choca con otro hipocampo que le entierra toda su afilada crin en la espalda mientras otros dos lo cortan con sus filosas aletas al pasarle por encima a toda velocidad empujándolo al centro del cardumen donde es atropellado una y otra vez para finalmente salir disparado contra el duro suelo marino.

\- Y yo que creía que mis flechas eran afiladas – se queja mientras toca sus profundas heridas y cortes a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo – si estuviera vivo eso me habría matado, aunque talvez hubiera dolido menos ¡ouch!

En lo que sus heridas sanaban rápidamente gracias a que es un espíritu sintió una extraña presencia que lo observa y sin dudarlo saco su arco dispuesto a disparar cuando lo que ve lo deja sin habla, era una especia de criatura gigante encerrada en una jaula de acero sin cerrojo que al parecer lo mantenía más protegido que encerrado, entre todos los grisáceos tentáculos que habían en esa jaula enredados unos con otros logro diferenciar un ojo enorme proporcional a la criatura que tan solo se mantenía vigilándolo con total atención sin transmitir ninguna emoción, decidido a seguir la orden de las sirenas de no herir ninguna criatura inocente se resignó a bajar su arco, comenzó a caminar atento a que nadie más clavara sus escamas en el hasta que estando frente al barco escucha un sonido burbujeante detrás de él.

\- Oh ¡no está vez! – exclama en lo que se lanza hacía un lado.

Esquiva por poco a un caballo de mar que iba estrellarse contra él para después notar que había sido otro el que lo había empujado, este se mostraba furioso y expulsaba vapor de agua por sus fosas nasales.

\- Siempre hay un luchador ¿no es así? Adelante muéstrame lo mejor que tengas – desafía al hipocampo haciéndole señas con su mano para que lo atacase.

El iracundo animal soltó aún más vapor por su nariz y arremetió a toda velocidad contra el arquero que de una hábil movida se quita del medio haciendo que el caballo se impacte contra el casco del barco hundido partiéndolo en mil pedazos a la vez que perdía la consciencia por el golpe.

\- Muchas gracias por mostrarme la entrada – se mofa viendo a su incauta victima que yacía inconsciente bajo una pila de tablas madera.

Al levantar la vista se da cuenta de que al parecer lo último a lo que se había enfrentado había sido la parte fácil, en el interior de ese pútrido navío habían criaturas igual sino es que más horrendas que el interior de este, todas diferentes y peligrosas como no alcanzaba a imaginar, desde bestias mitad pulpo mitad demonio hasta peces de 2 metros con colmillos casi tan largos como ellos, medusas con toda clase de formas extravagantes y adefesios incapaces de describir o si quiera comparar con otro ser existente.

\- Oh genial – se queja al observar todo lo que le queda por hacer cuando divisa en el medio de todo una esfera opaca que parece absorber toda la luz a su alrededor generando un punto negro en medio del ya de por si oscuro fondo del mar - esa debe ser la perla de la que me hablaban, si tan solo pudiera llegar de una vez con una de mis flechas – piensa molesto en lo que juega con una flecha teletransportadora arrojándola hacia arriba y esperando a que caiga lentamente por el peso del agua, antes de que la flecha toque su mano se le ocurre levantar la palma de esta para ver qué sucede, al notar que la flecha es empujada hacía arriba e incluso llega más lejos que cuando la lanzo se le ocurre algo – curioso… - dice sonriente.

Con un arriesgado plan en mente y fiel a su ideal de "disparar primero y preguntar después" atrapo la delgada vara de madera para después lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hacía su objetivo seguida de una flecha explosiva detrás de ella, al ser está más pesada se frenó rápidamente para después generar una poderosa onda expansiva que impulso a su compañera delante de ella y empujo con fuerza al arquero lejos de donde estaba, cosa que poco y nada le importo (aunque vaya que le dolió) ya que a los pocos segundos se teletransporto justo al centro del barco hundido donde yacía el tesoro por el que tanto había luchado, por desgracia su batalla aun no acababa ya que su reciente acto molesto mucho a los habitantes del fondo marino que clavaron sus miradas en él arquero en lo que se empezaron a acercar para atacarle.

\- ¡Oh Esto tiene que ser una broma! – exclama acercando por reflejo su mano a la cuchilla en su zapato cuando recuerda que está a escasos centímetros de un objeto que según las sirenas era capaz de controlar los mares, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo y apretó tan fuerte como pudo a la vez que se concentraba para desatar todo el poder que está contenía.

Sin saberlo Green Cloak empezaba a rodearse de la oscuridad que emanaba de la perla en su mano, conforme las demás criaturas se acercaban el punto negro que había en el fondo del mar empezaba a crecer constantemente hasta sumergir todo el lugar en las sombras.

 **Mientras tanto en la orilla.**

En la orilla de White Cap Bay se abre un portal del cual sale Jack Frost seguido por el resto de Los Guardianes que esperaban ver un ejército de sirenas furiosas cuando solo son recibidos por la soledad absoluta, unas aguas totalmente tranquilas y una delicada brisa helada al ser altas horas de la noche en el Mar Caribe.

\- ¿Se mudaron de tu isla para vivir aquí? – pregunta Conejo sorprendido.

\- Pues está en medio de la nada, es un buen lugar si quieres esconderte – opina Hada viendo los alrededores desde el aire.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que las encontraremos, traigo un bote del taller y esperamos en medio del agua o qué? – añade Norte.

Sandman tira de su suéter a Jack para decirle algo con señas, coloca sus manos alrededor de la boca a modo de altavoz y empieza a hacer como que grita mientras crea un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

\- Ok, creo que entiendo – afirma el peliblanco mientras con sus manos imita a Meme - ¡¿Este es White Cap Bay?! – grita con fuerza al viento.

La zona queda en un silencio total como si del funeral de alguien se tratara, el mismo viento se detuvo después de que la voz del guardián sonara, este se sorprendió un poco por el escenario que se creó pero ya se imaginaba el motivo y no tenía nada que ver con él. Sin interrumpir el silencio empezaron a surgir de las aguas decenas de hermosos rostros con largas y sedosas cabelleras llenas de la salada agua del mar, cada una de ellas empezó a acercarse en grupo hacía el guardián cuya única reacción ante lo sucedido fue la de esbozar una sonrisa.


	6. Capítulo 5: Salven a Quien Puedan

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Las sirenas acababan de emerger del oscuro mar y al instante todas sus miradas llenas de ira se vieron clavadas en el peliblanco que yacía frente a ellas con una calma y una irrespetuosa sonrisa que avivaba más su odio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡¿Cómo osas irrumpir en nuestro santuario?! Tú… tú maldito y frio asesino de sirenas – la reina se acerca gruñendo mientras muestra amenazantemente sus filosos colmillos a la vez que sus antes bellos ojos azules se dilatan volviendo su iris una aguja negra vertical igual a la de los depredadores cuando ven a su presa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Wow, wow, cálmense, solo vino ah- comenta conejo colocando una de sus manos frente a su compañero y otra frente a la reina para apartarlos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Una sirena lanza su látigo contra el Conejo de Pascua sujetándolo con fuerza de la muñeca./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡No puedes dirigirte de esa manera a una reina! – grita una sirena cerca de la orilla en lo que jala la mano del Pooka./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Libéralo! – ordena rápido la líder - Ya suficientes criaturas han sufrido por culpa del asesino helado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Con un bufido molesto la súbdita obedece y libera al enorme animal que se soba con fuerza el lugar donde estaba amarrado, aun sentía como todas esas algas ahorcaban su mano de lo fuerte que lo apretaban/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Gracias canguro pero creo que puedo encargarme de esto – afirma confiado en lo que aparta a su enojado compañero con su cayado – oigan, sé que deben odiarme pero permítanme decirles que el sentimiento no es para nada mutuo – comenta galante – son unas hermosas y obviamente poderosas damas y jamás me atrevería a lastimarlas, es más creo que literalmente no podría una sola de ustedes bastaría para vencer a 10 como yo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No trates de alagarnos esperando que tengamos piedad de ti asesino – responde la reina mirando con desdén al joven./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Pero lo que trato de decirles es que-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Jack! ¿estás seguro que te creerán? He oído que no les gusta nada que les mientan, y mucho menos si quien les miente es un hombre – informa Hada preocupada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tranquila, luce muy razonable. Vera su majestad yo no soy un asesino ¿acaso lo parezco? – pregunta estirando los brazos poniendo la mejor cara de niño bueno que puede./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"De un fuerte golpe en el pecho el espíritu es mandado a volar siendo atrapado por sus amigos quienes tuvieron que afincarse del suelo para no retroceder por el impacto, las demás sirenas comenzaron a rodear la orilla de manera muy amenazante a la vez que bufaban como serpientes con la boca completamente abierta y sus colmillos completamente blancos salvo por una que otra mancha de sangre fresca./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta el peliblanco aun aturdido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No te creyó – contesta Norte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Tú crees? – añade Conejo sarcástico – oigan esto ya fue suficiente, lo que sea que tengan contra este duende por lo menos tengan la decencia de eliminarlo ustedes mismas, no envíen más cazarecompensas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Más? Pero si apenas hemos enviado uno – avisa la sirena que antes le había capturado la muñeca./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Si pero enviaran a otro ahora que Green Cloak renuncio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Jajaja lo siento criatura pero me temo que su trato sigue en pie, ahora mismo estaría aquí eliminando a este asesino si no fuera porque está ocupado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿En qué?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No es de tu incumbencia – responde cruzada de brazos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Oye y porque no-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Silencio los dos! – ordena su majestad – no es de ese hombre de quien estamos hablando aquí, sino de esté que ha eliminado a centenares de nuestras hermanas con su muerte fría que lleva a todas partes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Muerte fría? – se pregunta así mismo Jack en lo que se reincorpora –… un momento ¿se refieren al invierno, ustedes mueren durante el invierno? – deduce sorprendido en lo que observa como el rostro de la reina se torna triste y su mirada cae al océano./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Nuestros cuerpos pese a haber perecido hace mucho aun no toleran los brutales cambios de temperatura que acababan con nosotras hace siglos, por culpa de los malvados hombres que intentaban robar nuestras lagrimas – aprieta su puño con rabia – hemos logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo ya acostumbradas a las aguas que cada vez se hacían más cálidas hasta el punto en que se volvieron vitales para nosotras, tanto así que los inviernos debíamos migrar a otros lugares donde la muerte fría no nos alcanzase, así nació este santuario donde siempre es agradable el calor y el ser humano no se atreve a acercarse, pero tú – señala al peliblanco con su uña semejante a una garra – has incrementado la muerte helada en tal manera que no hay lugar seguro, aquí mismo el cálido viento marino se ha vuelto una brisa helada y los días de sol han sido ocultados por una gigantesca capa de nubes de tormenta que amenazan con hacer nevar sobre nosotras cada vez que el verano termina, aunque nunca ha llegado a suceder, aun… antes de que ese día llegue hemos tomado la decisión de eliminarte para debilitar al invierno y que la muerte fría sea erradicada por completo ¡ninguna sirena volveré a congelarse en medio del océano nunca más! – afirma lanzando veloz su látigo hacía su enemigo cuya única reacción fue lanzar un rayo helado con su cayado congelando el arma en el aire./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Debido a toda el agua que había en las algas la escarcha que las cubría empezó a avanzar descontroladamente hasta llegar a la mano de su portadora causándole gran dolor y un débil grito que fue amplificado por el exalto de sus súbditas al ver la escena, como la gota de derramo el vaso todas se prepararon para atacar a los guardianes sin piedad mientras el que consideraban como el mayor enemigo de su especie en mucho tiempo se espantaba al darse cuenta que había metido la pata en un balde lleno de pirañas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Oh-oh./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Oh-oh, oh-oh, nos acabas de condenar a todos y solo se te ocurre decir oh-oh? – pregunta Conejo muy molesto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"A punto de recibir un fuerte golpe de parte de su compañero y probablemente ser eliminado por las sirenas un evento interrumpe la carnicería que estaba por desatarse, detrás de todas las bellas criaturas una enorme masa de agua se levanta varios metros fijando las miradas de todos sobre ella para instantes después mostrar a un alto caballero con una esfera tan negra como el abismo en su mano y una capucha verde./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Ya la tengo! – grita emocionado mientras la gravedad empieza a surtir efecto sobre él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En lo que cae se da cuenta de que los guardianes se encontraban en la orilla, la reina adolorida sujetándose una mano y el resto de las sirenas con sus látigos fuera como si estuvieran a punto de atacar a alguien, si era así rogaba que no fuera a él. Apunta debajo de el con la perla en su mano creando una almohada de agua que recibe su caída para no lastimarse y a su vez logra observar todo desde un lugar cómodo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ok ¿de qué me perdí? – pregunta tranquilo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Llegas en buen momento, acaba con el asesino de sirenas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Quién? – pregunta en lo que se saca algo el agua de un oído – ah sí Jack, así es como te dicen – comenta al peliblanco que trata de disimular su miedo en la orilla, aunque era claro que no era hacía él arquero – veo que te hiciste algo de alboroto por aquí ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir? Fue una terrible idea./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sí, me estoy dando cuenta – responde rascándose la nuca./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Bueno, fue un placer conocerte – lanza la perla al aire mientras de un ágil movimiento saca su arco y la atraviesa justo en el centro fusionándola con la flecha y obteniendo la capacidad de crear un nuevo tipo de ellas – me muero de ganas por ver que hace esto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Atravesando el aire a gran velocidad el proyectil con una punta negra y redondeada empieza a liberar enormes chorros de agua a su alrededor hasta cubrirse por completo del líquido salado que no paraba se crecer, despegando a toda velocidad el guardián apenas pudo esquivar el ataque que inundo gran parte de la orilla con una poderosa ola que golpea al resto de sus compañeros./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Wow, eso estuvo increíble – carga su arco de nuevo – veamos qué más puede hacer – está vez apunta en un ángulo agudo al océano./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En lo que la flecha toca el agua crea un poderoso pico de agua similar a una enorme aleta de tiburón triangular en su base y llena de picos afilados en la cima que salió a toda velocidad contra la orilla, llegando a está siguió cortando a través de la arena recto hacía los guardianes que aun aturdidos por el ataque anterior iban a recibir este por completo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡No! – grita preocupado en lo que lanza un rayo de su cayado congelando la cresta de agua a apenas un par de metros de ellos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Sin perder el tiempo el encapuchado volvió a lanzar otra flecha, está vez una explosiva, al guardián por el impacto se desploma hacía el suelo y cae entre los árboles, mientras tanto el enorme pedazo de hielo que se formó empezó a deslizarse por la orilla y casi golpea a la reina de no ser porque una de sus súbditas la aparto recibiendo ella parte del daño, cuando el enorme carámbano toco el agua enfrió todo a su alrededor causándolo gran dolor a las que se encontraban cerca, las sirenas alejaron a su líder lo más posible para mantenerla a salvo. Indiferente de esto Green solo se teletransporta con una de sus flechas a la orilla donde es enfrentado por el resto de los guardianes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Confiamos en ti, te pagamos y a cambio prometiste dejar de cazar a nuestro amigo – Norte se enoja mucho y apunta uno de sus sables hacia su oponente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Te perdono la vida ¿y así es como le agradeces? Debimos dejar que te eliminara – afirma Hada más furiosa de lo que alguna vez había estado en ambas vidas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sí, eso fue una torpeza de su parte – apunta una flecha explosiva al centro de ellos para apartarlos a todos – siempre eliminen a su enemigo cuando tengan la oportunidad – dice a la vez que dispara./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Su flecha es rápidamente desviada por uno de los látigos de Sandman que la hace pasar por encima de ellos cayendo entre los árboles causando una gran explosión a sus espaldas y un épico escenario de destrucción detrás del espíritu de los sueños./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ok, eso se vio asombroso, pero ya perdí suficiente tiempo con ustedes así que – apunta una flecha de teletransportación hacía donde cayó Jack para seguir cazándolo pero el otro látigo del guardián lo golpea impidiendo que lance su flecha./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Los demás guardianes se reincorporan y atacan juntos al encapuchado aprovechando que está en el suelo, Conejo lanza sus boomerangs con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que Norte corre a toda marcha para atravesarlo con sus sables junto a Hada volando tras él preparando sus poderosos puños y solo para estar preparada unas cuantas monedas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ok esto empieza a ponerse peligroso – saca su cuchillo del tobillo – y no solo para mí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Los boomerangs de Conejo son repelidos por unos hábiles golpes con la parte sin filo del cuchillo y con el filo rebana los sables de Norte y en lo que prepara su arco para mandarlo a volar Hada lo sorprende saliendo detrás del barbudo y le da un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo arrastra por el suelo varios metros./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Ouch! – se sujeta la mandíbula donde no siente dientes flojos pero si varios con muchos pedazos faltantes – ok, eso no me lo esperaba – se para firme y en posición de combate con su cuchillo viendo hacia abajo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Esto es por Jack ¡aaarrrggg! – Hada vuela a toda velocidad contra su oponente mientras Norte rápidamente usa una bola de nieve para que los Yetis le den otro par de sables, Conejo corre a recuperar sus boomerangs y Sandman crea su nube para volar a ayudarla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ja – se mofa confiado. A escasos metros de recibir otro potente impacto hace un ágil movimiento y esquiva a la guardiana quien solo logra darle un derechazo al aire que la arrastra haciéndola girar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ya verás ¡molesto cazarecompensas barato! – lo insulta mientras vuelve a atacarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"De nuevo a último momento el arquero la esquiva y ella gira con mucha fuerza lo que le quita tiempo erizándole las plumas de la rabia, se lanza de nuevo pero el resultado es el mismo sin embargo continua determinada a acabar con él, en un último golpe que como siempre es esquivado al dar la vuelta varias de sus plumas salen disparadas hacia unos árboles quedándose clavadas en estos como si de dagas afiladas se tratasen./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Wow – dicen Hada y Green Cloak al unísono./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Tú sabias que ella podía hacer eso? – pregunta Norte a Conejo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No, y creo que ella tampoco – responde lanzando sus boomerangs con fuerza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El cazador lanza una flecha explosiva a un boomerang que sale desviado y a duras penas esquiva el otro con una voltereta hacia atrás, apunta una flecha al Pooka pero antes que pueda hacer nada siente que es rozado por muchas delgadas dagas en varias partes de su cuerpo haciendo que se retuerza del dolor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Agh! ¿te diviertes con tu nuevo truco? – da un gran salto para alejarse a un lugar seguro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Los guardianes decididos a acabar con esto se reúnen para atacar juntos en lo que escuchan un fuerte estruendo entre los árboles, Jack Frost había alzado el vuelo con su mirada fija sobre el mismo espíritu que lo había derribado antes y con todo su poder prepara el más fuerte ataque que conoce./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Eres el segundo que me hace llegar a este límite, te informo que el primero fue Pitch Black – dice totalmente serio rodeado de un aura de rayos de hielo saliendo de su cayado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El guardián del invierno extiende sus brazos lo más que puede y de un fuerte aplauso libera miles de rayos helados desde su arma hacía su objetivo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Oh rayos! – exclama nervioso en lo que responde concentrando todo su poder disparando una de sus nuevas flechas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ambos poderes chocan a varios metros del suelo causando un estallido de nieve y hielo por todas partes que el viento se encargó de hacer caer sobre las sirenas haciéndolas gritar de dolor, la reina cansada de esto lanza un feroz grito acompañada de sus súbditas lastimando a ambos espíritus culpables de su sufrimiento y haciéndolos arrodillarse en el suelo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Ya fue suficiente! – señala a Jack con furia - ¡nos has hecho demasiado daño en el poco tiempo que has estado aquí asesino de sirenas!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Me creerían si les digo que todo fue por accidente? – pregunta con pocas fuerzas apoyado sobre su rodilla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡NO! – gritan todas al unísono./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Es hora de que seas juzgado y pagues por tus crímenes! – con una seña de su mano hace que el resto de sus compañeras empiecen a cantar un coro constante y suave similar al cantar de cientos de aves que se repite segundos antes de llegar a su nota más alta, le daba al ambiente una tensión palpable y a los presentes un escalofrío abrumador – Tú, guardián del invierno has sido hallado culpable de cometer numerosos crímenes contra nuestra especie, por lo tanto te condeno a ser erradico de la faz de este mundo y cualquier otro en el que coexistas con nosotras – el canto de las sirenas cambia a un sonido grave muy profundo que aumentaba lentamente al compás de varios látigos que eran lanzados al aire haciendo resonar sus chasquidos - ¡Que no se oiga voz alguna de júbilo, que nadie mire al cielo con esperanza y que este día sea maldito por aquellas dispuestas a despertar... al Kraken! – proclama con voz poderosa a la vez que alza su puño con autoridad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El canto de las sirenas termina en un enorme estallido de sonido como el de un madero golpeando contra el suelo, los que estaban en tierra fueron empujados por la fuerza por este mientras que en el fondo de la bahía la onda de sonido resonaba con fuerza hasta llegar a una jaula donde descansaba una feroz criatura que al sentir que es llamada abre su único ojo almendrado color sangre mientras extiende sus tentáculos para abrir su prisión y cumplir con su deber./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ese sonido es mi señal de salida – el cazarecompensas lanza una flecha teletransportadora en dirección a una roca detrás de las sirenas para refugiarse – les deseo suerte – dice a los guardianes antes de desaparecer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No creo necesitarla – responde el peliblanco seguro – ¿Qué tan grande puede ser ese Kraken?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Desde el límite de la bahía a escasos metros de donde está se une al mar una gran masa de agua se levanta violentamente de la cual emerge la temible criatura, su enorme globo ocular se fijó en sus blancos y preparandose para arrasar con todos los que se encontraban en la orilla quienes dieron un paso atrás al verlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Qué cosa tan horrenda es un Kraken? – pregunta temeroso el Pooka en lo que prepara sus boomerangs – alguien por favor dígame que es herbívoro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- De hecho el Kraken es un demonio de las profundidades que solía devorar barcos enteros en la época de los piratas – responde Norte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Pero los barcos son de madera, eso significa que no come conejos ¿cierto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Creo que también se comía a las personas dentro de los barcos así que…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Oh oh./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tranquilo canguro no dejare que te coman – comenta el guardián de la diversión en lo que espera a que el monstruo los ataque para congelarlo – además dudo que pueda, es decir míralo – se mofa midiéndolo con sus dedos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El Kraken en realidad tan solo media cerca de 2 metros sin contar sus tentáculos que yacían sumergidos en el agua bajo él, su cuerpo era curiosamente humanoide salvo por su cabeza igual a la de un calamar y su ausencia de piernas o brazos, su piel era grisácea con textura similar a la de un tiburón cuya única parte que resaltaba era su enorme ojo que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de lado a lado de su cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Jajaja –la reina ríe por el comportamiento del espíritu - tal vez te parezca poca cosa su apariencia pero te aseguro que en vida era mucho más imponente y no había quien no le temiese al verlo, claro que todos cambiamos al morir, algunos más que otros – voltea a ver a sus súbditas – sin embargo su poder a crecido a la par que su aspecto ha cambiado, sigue siendo un ser de pura destrucción y bajo nuestro cuidado es la criatura más poderosa de los 7 mares./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Pues… para ser un "ser de pura destrucción" no ha hecho nada desde que salió salpicando del agua - se coloca su cayado en los hombros aburrido – ¿se supone que haga algo o tenemos que disparar primero?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- *suspiro* pensé en darte la oportunidad de decir unas últimas palabras dignas pero veo que solo pierdo mi tiempo – hace un chasquido con sus dedos – elimínalos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El ojo de la bestia se encogió como el de un reptil al escuchar la orden y de un rápido movimiento saco todos sus tentáculos del agua y los lanzo contra sus blancos en la orilla, la distancia no era ningún problema ya que las extremidades del monstruo se extendían constantemente mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad. Los Guardianes apenas pudieron esquivar el golpe que causo un fuerte estallido en la arena, apenas fallan, los tentáculos se separan en grupos de 2 para perseguir a los espíritus cercanos uno por uno y eliminarlos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Estas cosas son más largas de lo que parece – comenta Norte mientras los empieza a cortar con sus sables, o a intentarlo por lo menos ya que esquivaban sus golpes muy fácilmente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Entre más largos más hielo necesitan! – Jack empieza a lanzar sus rayos que al principio son esquivados pero no tardan en congelar sus objetivos que caen al suelo y se rompen por su peso – ¡ja ja! Espero que tengas más brazos de donde salieron esos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No los necesita – responde una sirena./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Los apéndices dañados del Kraken empezaron a regenerarse y a crecer más y más rápido mientras se acercaban a sus atemorizadas víctimas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ok, eso no es bueno – Conejo salta lo más rápido que puede e intenta escapar por uno de sus túneles pero antes que pueda entrar es sujetado por la pierna y alzado en el aire - ¡oh zanahorias!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Los guardianes empiezan a ser capturados a pesar que luchan para defenderse, Sandman hacia bailar sus látigos por los aires pero apenas logra hacerles daño y en cuestión de segundos lograron acorralarlo; Hada por su parte se alejaba volando lo más alto que podía pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para escapar y es sujetada y estrellada contra el suelo; Norte y Jack fueron los que más resistieron pero entre más cortaban y congelaban más crecían, no tenían ninguna oportunidad de vencer a esa bestia solo podían hallar la manera de liberar a los que estaban atrapados y huir./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – pregunta el peliblanco a su compañero que no paraba de cortar con sus sables./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hay que pensar en algo, una manera de protegernos de todas estos ¡agh! – corta un gran pedazo – molestos ¡hya! – corta otro aún más grande – pedazos de ¡neschast'ye! – parte uno de los tentáculos a lo largo mostrando su viscoso y rojizo centro, este vuelve a unirse lenta y repulsivamente frente a los ojos del regordete guardián que empieza a sentir ganas de vaciar su gran estómago./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Meme! crea algo que nos cubra, una casa, una manta ¡una roca gigante pero lo que sea! – grita el Pooka tratando de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Acorralado y a punto de ser enredado Sandman concentra todo su poder y lanza toneladas de arena dorada al cielo creando un enorme castillo que cae y aplasta los tentáculos haciendo que se destruyan las partes dentro de su creación, los presentes respiran profundamente tanto por el alivio de estar protegidos como porque ya no tenían nada apretándolos hasta asfixiarlos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- *suspiro profundo* Gran trabajo pequeñín – agita los cabellos dorados del guardián mientras ríe un poco - pero ¿un "castillo" de arena enserio fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La gran creación que los protegía en realidad era un castillo de arena como el que haría un niño con un balde de arena en lugar de algo complejo y detallado como lo que suele hacer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Bueno por lo menos funciono, además es apropiado ya que estamos en una playa – comenta Jack tranquilo viendo a su alrededor, en eso ve algo cerca de uno de los muros del "castillo" – un momento… ¡Hada! - exclama sorprendido mientras corre a ayudarla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La guardiana de los recuerdos yacía tirada en la arena sin abrir los ojos, su amado y los demás guardianes corrieron a ayudarla y verificar que estuviera bien, empezaron a hablarle, a gritarle y ni aun así reaccionaba./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Esperen! Creo que se me ocurre algo, lo leí en alguna parte – el encapuchado se inclina y empieza a acercarse al rostro de su amada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿lo leíste? – pregunta Conejo sorprendido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- *suspiro* - se acomoda para responderle – ok lo vi en una película – confiesa en lo que retoma lo que estaba haciendo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿En una qué? – pregunta está vez el barbudo interrumpiéndolo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- *suspiro molesto* oigan solo ¡hmph! Guarden silencio si, después te lo explico Norte si, solo sé que así se despierta a una princesa – termina de acercarse al rostro de su novia y la besa dulcemente en los labios./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- *ríe un poco* de hecho así es como se rompen hechizos, pero fue muy tierno que lo intentaras igual – dice Hada sonriente en lo que le devuelve el beso a Jack y se levanta – solo estaba algo exhausta, esas cosas aprietan fuerte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Dímelo a mí – dice Conejo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ja, bueno me alegra que estés bien/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Un estruendo resuena a los alrededores y una pieza del techo cae cerca de los que bajo él se refugiaban, el Kraken empezaba a golpear la creación de Sandman desmoronándola poco a poco alertando a sus habitantes que se preparan para luchar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Creo que la alegría no te va a durar mucho – añade el Pooka./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tenemos que irnos – Sata Claus crea un portal con una esfera de nieve para sacar a todos de ahí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Qué hay de las sirenas? – pregunta tenso el peliblanco mientras apunta su cayado a los agujeros que empezaban a formarse en su refugio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Cariño no parece que vayan a perdonarte, te creen su enemigo y nada de lo que hagas podrá hacerlas cambiar de opinión – la alada espíritu se acerca a su novio y lo toma de la mano – tenemos que irnos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – finaliza desanimada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Jack tenía que tomar desesperadamente una decisión, irse por su seguridad y ser perseguido o quedarse por dignidad y ser destruido, en ese instante sabía que no existía forma de que las sirenas lo perdonaran, no importaría cuantas veces se disculpara o explicara que no sabía el daño que les estaba haciendo, solo podía correr y seguir existiendo para con suerte volver y arreglar las cosas otro día, preferiblemente uno donde un monstruo con tentáculos gigantes no este despierto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tienes razón, vámonos – un enorme agujero surge en el muro de cara a la orilla del castillo por un golpe del Kraken que fija su enorme ojo en él alarmándolo - ¡ahora! – grita mientras vuela a toda velocidad hacía el portal junto a Hada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Las sirenas ven a los guardianes huyendo y llenas de ira empiezan a nadar velozmente hacia ellos bufando con fuerza, la reina por su parte ordena a su criatura atacar con más fuerza a lo que este inmediatamente obedece./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tú no te quedes ahí sentado ¡haz algo! – ordena está vez al cazador esperando que sea igual de rápido obedeciendo que su otro sirviente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- *suspiro* ¿siempre tengo que ser el héroe cierto? Bueno que más da – con pereza se pone de pie y dispara una flecha rápidamente justo a la nuca del guardián de la diversión – esto debería acabar contigo – afirma serio mientras oculta su mirada con su capucha - de una vez por todas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La creación de arena dorada termina de desmoronarse y desaparece en el aire dejando una estela de polvos brillantes a su alrededor, todos en la playa desde las sirenas hasta los veloces tentáculos del demonio del mar intentan alcanzar a los guardianes que uno por uno logran escapar a través del portal, solo faltan Jack y Toothiana por atravesarlo para poder salvarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Discúlpame por esto – el peliblanco toma a su amada por ambos brazos y la arroja al portal./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡woaaaah! – grita por la sorpresa y mientras es lanzada nota todo el desastre que ocurre detrás de ellos, toneladas de arena cayendo, los largos brazos del monstruo, las sirenas que empezaban a usar sus látigos, todo el caos apuntando a un solo blanco - ¡Amor en tus pies cuidado! – le advierte mientras cae a salvo del otro lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Qué? - Al bajar la mirada nota que está a punto de ser atrapado por uno de los apéndices del enorme calamar y lo congela en el acto - ¡te tengo! – afirma sonriente viendo como lo que hubiera sido su final cae y se parte en mil pedazos - Gracias a-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Un inesperado golpe corta el habla del espíritu a la vez que perfora la unión entre su espalda y su cuello atravesando justo hasta la medula espinal partiéndola en dos, una herida fatal en cualquier ser vivo y no menos peligrosa en uno muerto, sus ojos se tornan completamente blancos un suspiro vacío sale de su boca y su cuerpo siguiendo el impulso que llevaba cae a centímetros del portal del otro lado de este instantes antes de que se cierre, un agudo y desgarrador grito es escuchado de uno de los lados donde la esfera de nieve fue rota mientras que del otro un silencio sepulcral llena el ambiente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En busca de la paz se desato una guerra con una víctima más de las que se quisieran, sin posibilidad de tregua o a un alto al fuego por una de las partes a la otra solo le esconderse y rezar por tener suerte para poder sobrevivir./p 


	7. Capítulo 6: Un Lugar Seguro

p data-p-id="0af38d8cdbd6642728b230854c93fc62"En White Cap Bay./p  
p data-p-id="525705d194702dd13bf3f3f67b7c8de0"Después de tanto desastre en tan pocos minutos el silencio volvió, la calma retomo su reinado en toda la bahía, o mejor dicho la quietud ya que las sirenas estaban inmóviles tratando de procesar todo lo que ocurrió hace tan solo instantes pensando en si era cierto lo que sus ojos presenciaron, una flecha siendo incrustada en la nuca de uno de sus peores asesinos, Jack Frost. Temerosas de que aún siga con vida las súbditas le llaman la atención a su líder para sacarla de sus pensamientos, lo cual por suerte da resultado y la hace girar al instante hacía el cazador./p  
p data-p-id="b2dad3b757652ce35944af8846ea2a78"- Necesitamos estar seguras de que cumpliste con tu trabajo – con seriedad se acerca a Green rodeándolo con sus súbditas./p  
p data-p-id="6de595f71807f5550f9de7588201a386"- ¿Y qué quieren que haga, tomarle una foto mientras desaparece? Si quieren estar seguras envíen a su mascota tras él, los hará pedazos apenas los encuentre./p  
p data-p-id="c046ee147da747e33398cb1423c54326"- En primera el Kraken es nuestro protector, no nuestra mascota, en segunda no puede pasear libre por ahí como un perro sin correa, podría lastimar a alguien, incluso a nosotras – empieza a cantar suavemente para calmar al monstruo, este recoge sus tentáculos mientras vuelve a las profundidades de la bahía./p  
p data-p-id="70e41577ab69c706f5dc76cc6e7db8c2"- Bueno, con el tiempo lo descubrirán, en lo que dejen de sentir tanto frio sabrán que ya no está aquí./p  
p data-p-id="8c1b0ee6d7b83250255a287fb487fa36"- No podemos correr ese riesgo ¡No vamos a hacerlo! – le apunta con su tridente – más te vale traernos su cabeza antes de que anochezca o nosotras buscaremos la tuya./p  
p data-p-id="56052305e9029ac455acc61c6a460e0b"- Wo-wow-wow ¿No les parece que exageran un poco? – todas empiezan a apuntarle con toda clase de armas – de acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer./p  
p data-p-id="89219af5274300ea4191a951db6b47e0"- No nos falles arquero, o no habrá lugar seguro en este mundo donde te puedas ocultar de nuestra ira – afirma la reina con oscuridad en su mirada./p  
p data-p-id="4847bc5189b0e5ab8afbd5ffe6eda29e"Totalmente tranquilo por fuera, aunque algo temeroso de su existencia por dentro, se va en una de sus nuevas flechas acuáticas usando la corriente que está crea como medio de transporte, gracias a su bendecida visión sabía perfectamente a donde habían ido a través de ese brillante portal, le esperaba un corto viaje ya que la Isla de las Arenas Durmientes quedaba bastante cerca de allí./p  
p data-p-id="96fedddbe6518ff2df28f1e1800d1622"- Otro día, otro ser que amenaza con decapitarme si no hago mi trabajo *suspiro* la vida es dura, aun cuando estás muerto – dice tratando de descansar en las cálidas aguas que lo arrastraban hacía su destino./p  
p data-p-id="be7594bdf031a99a5f377681d2034854"Mientras tanto en la Isla de las Arenas Durmientes./p  
p data-p-id="0a23ea1863bec6c7328498e95bf4b357"Hada derramaba lentamente varias lagrimas junto a lo que era prácticamente la tumba de su amado, yacía de rodillas sobre la arena inundada de una profunda tristeza que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en ira hacía el causante de todo esto; el guardián de la diversión yacía sumergido por completo en las arenas oníricas* que poco a poco luchaban por restaurar su espíritu con la esperanza de evitar la extinción de este, los demás caminaban de un lado a otro nerviosamente tratando de dejar a Sandman concentrarse, si lograba conectarse con la isla el poder de las arenas durmientes crecería dándole todas las oportunidades posibles a su amigo, ya lo había hecho antes en situaciones de emergencia en las cuales termino siendo de gran ayuda, pero durante este proceso Meme estaría totalmente inmerso en un sueño del que no podría salir hasta que su tarea estuviera completada, ahora sin sus dos miembros más poderosos los guardianes estaban indefensos si ese monstruo marino, el arquero encapuchado o algún otro caza-recompensas venía tras ellos a terminar el trabajo, temían incluso que Pitch apareciera si este de alguna manera se enteraba del estado en el que se encontraban./p  
p data-p-id="075cbbdfb41a2c45bf8a11ad1d6fcf38"- Pobre Hada ¿te imaginas lo que debe estar sintiendo? – pregunta Norte preocupado a su compañero./p  
p data-p-id="90241e9041c148a59dbe25b8eac01f36"- La verdad es que no – responde serio./p  
p data-p-id="f9fc1ffd6dacd4a272ea7e7a21e1b64a"- Vamos ¿Qué sentirías tu si estuvieras al borde de perder a la persona que amas?/p  
p data-p-id="00076a2a5befd1a217a5e2eb474cfcdc"- Honestamente no puedo responder ya que no una "persona que más amo" ni nada por el estilo en este momento, es decir, no me malinterpreten, me preocupo por ustedes y todo, pero no creo que eso sea lo que sienta ella en este momento – mira a su amiga con preocupación, se veía desconsolada, ya no había más lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se podía ver un gran dolor en su alma./p  
p data-p-id="8649941913291bfb844b0619cb3aa929"- Aun así ¿nunca la has tenido? Esa es una sensación que no se olvida, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo que sentí cuando mi amada señora Claus fallecía en su cama *suspiro* desearía que se hubiera vuelto un espíritu como yo, pero seguramente debe estar mejor ahora en el paraíso – sonríe con nostalgia – no me digas que nunca has sentido algo como eso./p  
p data-p-id="138bdd0e153422e5a18f7420b0b06740"- Hmp... - gruñe un poco molesto con la mirada baja./p  
p data-p-id="d88244234a40071a07c1afc914d1dba1"- ¿Vamos, es enserio, que hay de esa conejita con la que saliste hace siglo y medio? Debiste sentir algo por ella ¿Cómo es que se llamaba, Cuddy, Trudith?/p  
p data-p-id="0d81fce7e974c3ba15eb776333f946fc"- Judy – responde inmutable – sí, ella me agradaba bastante, salimos por un tiempo durante el que nos la pasábamos saltando de un lugar a otro en una pata – ríe un poco, pero sin perder su actitud fría – pasamos lindos momentos juntos, pero al final, ella era solo una criatura y yo un guardián, nos distanciamos y no he vuelto a saber más de ella, aunque la quise mucho jamás la ame, creo que no he amado a nadie en mi existencia./p  
p data-p-id="b73fea1799558ab445f015b349ba3268"- Vaya, eso es mucho viniendo de una de las criaturas más antiguas del mundo./p  
p data-p-id="aa71754ce63652095eea5bad2630b63b"- Qué puedo decir, me he acostumbrado a estar rodeado de huevos caminantes en lugar de otros como yo, no es lo mismo, pero por lo menos para mí – sonríe finalmente – es suficiente./p  
p data-p-id="1afd715294ace5bbba26f2ef469c686f"El ambiente se calma un poco mientras ambos guardianes conversan amenamente, olvidando así sea por unos instantes la terrible situación en la que se encontraban, para su desgracia un ruido proveniente del mar apareció para recordársela, notaron como una especie de ola delgada o corriente extraña que levantaba una especie de bulto de agua se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad, tomaron posiciones defensivas al instante mientras se preguntaban de quien se trataría./p  
p data-p-id="f7c68956349443f5f02d00dc6d202ffc"- ¿Crees que sea el Kraken?/p  
p data-p-id="2b10e7c0612ffa6a18a1c1adc9fdf879"- Si lo es estamos fritos, aunque ya habría destruido la isla entera de ser así, tiene que tratarse de alguien más./p  
p data-p-id="cfb9777153ecaba5ea06074c49123db7"- Pues sea quien sea no permitiré que se acerque./p  
p data-p-id="39e04ea373badf36fbb58e119fbed009"El Pooka lanza sus boomerangs ferozmente a su objetivo el cual responde con dos flechas explosivas que devuelven los proyectiles a la isla en direcciones diferentes, Conejo corre rápido a atrapar uno mientras su compañero usa uno de sus sables para enviarle el otro, ahora que sabían de quien se trataba no podían darse el lujo de estar desarmados./p  
p data-p-id="1e44b7b705ecc1d7033226edfd91c627"- ¡Es el cazador, Hada necesitamos tu ayuda! – grita Norte alarmado./p  
p data-p-id="2bba255cda245e1de1c1d035d9c94768"Al oír esto Toothiana se seca los restos de agua salada en su rostro cambiando su semblante triste por uno de ira, a toda velocidad vuela hacía el que hirió a su amado cortando el agua a su paso por el fuerte impulso que la seguía, usándolo a su favor dio un gran giro que arrojo sus plumas como dagas hacía Green que por su parte las desvió con su cuchillo lo mejor que pudo, varias de ellas lo hirieron, aunque no lograron causarle mayor daño, al estar cerca de su oponente se alzó sobre la superficie del agua saltándole por encima de ella mientras lanzaba una flecha de teletransportación a la isla a la vez que dispara dos normales a Hada quien usando su pico de colibrí a modo de espada las desvía antes de lanzarle un fuerte golpe que le hubiera acertado si no fuera porque este desapareció dejando una pequeña estela dorada debido a su flecha./p  
p data-p-id="f9b4c5846aeaa7202173e09636ac4d26"- Es hora de terminar este trabajo – dispara flechas explosivas contra sus oponentes mientras intenta disparar una teletransportadora al montículo de arena donde supone está Jack./p  
p data-p-id="c50986f41ef67fa8216d810ce668d906"- ¡Ni creas que te dejaremos hacerlo! – Norte lanza sus sables hacía las flechas explosivas mientras su compañero desvía la otra con uno de sus boomerangs./p  
p data-p-id="a4bbf49e50934deddf8f889b411e8120"- Así es, el único que puede matar a ese mocoso soy yo – lanza su otra arma al arquero – y de momento prefiero dejarlo con vida./p  
p data-p-id="628942b1a20ac83897c63b217d5b750c"- Lamento decirte que eso no depende de ti – saca su daga y rebota el proyectil que iba hacía el con el lado sin filo, dispara varias flechas de toda clase hacía sus oponentes quienes se protegen como pueden entre las dunas de la isla – hay seres que les colocan blancos en la espalda a otros para que sujetos como yo les disparemos, una vez que el objetivo está puesto, no se puede quitar./p  
p data-p-id="9d5e6c4f9187b5b941b31de89ab9008a"El fuego intenso les impedía a los guardianes hacer algo, salvo por Toothiana que como podía esquivaba la mayoría de las flechas y desviaba otras para llegar al cazador, sus oídos no habían escuchado una sola palabra de lo que él decía, en ese momento sus ojos eran los únicos que trabajaban para lograr alcanzarlo y deshacerse de él, nada más le importaba que volarle cada uno de sus dientes para después borrarlo de este mundo. Green solo podía aumentar la velocidad de sus disparos, pero estos parecían no ser nada para la fúrica criatura que usando sus plumas como contrataque se acercaba cada vez más, desesperado lanza una flecha de agua al suelo convocando una poderosa ola que arrastra a su rival lejos de él./p  
p data-p-id="04c59605f7aca93fb343b05899b0e516"- Adoro está cosa – dice sonriente mientras lanza varias flechas más./p  
p data-p-id="64385062d68d99a6b0f375e5c2745dac"Aprovechando que hay menos disparos Conejo lanza uno de sus boomerangs para destruir el ataque que iba hacía su compañera mientras lanza el otro al autor de este quien sin problemas responde con una flecha explosiva que devuelve el proyectil a su dueño, sin embargo, al hacer esto bajo la guardia siendo sorprendido por el Hada de los Dientes que le propina un certero golpe en un lado del rostro al salir de un portal creado por las esferas de nieve de Norte que la acompaña con ambos sables en los hombros./p  
p data-p-id="a4e016104afcc2862bd65b04fa037eae"- Jamás vuelvas a robar mis esferas de nieve muchacho – dice con su acento ruso mientras le apunta con uno de sus sables al cazador./p  
p data-p-id="17ea431d6f3673cf1f1ab3cf9e0ea35b"- No lo hagas tan fácil y problema resuelto ¡ouch! – siente algo en su boca y al tocárselo con la mano resulto ser un diente que se le había caído – ¿No deberías darme algo por esto? – le pregunta sarcástico a la guardiana mientras le lanza el molar./p  
p data-p-id="993cec3a2d64cb3a3262b96be85f3035"- Todo tu no vales ni 25 centavos, no desperdiciare una moneda contigo – responde fría mientras se acerca amenazante seguida por su aliado./p  
p data-p-id="0eed1982b3a3e5aa49756356c65f5333"Green se levanta de un salto hacia atrás intentando apartarse, pero rápidamente es frenado por el Pooka que le salta encima obligándolo a tragar arena./p  
p data-p-id="a0f8ea9873ecde34e244196c32257a57"- ¿Ibas a algún lado?/p  
p data-p-id="6a1a53da058611ef45f7688aade89aaf"- *stup* de acuerdo, ya fue suficiente – escupe la arena molesto mientras voltea su cuchillo disparando un haz de energía desde este que le hace un corte en el hombro al oponente encima de él, obligándolo a saltar por el dolor./p  
p data-p-id="baccd4019fa1b8a263a0eb1f902fd54c"El cazador se levanta de golpe mientras de una patada arroja a Conejo con los demás, Hada intenta acercársele, pero con otro haz de luz le corta parte de un ala haciéndola estrellarse contra el suelo, Norte determinado a acabarlo se abalanza contra él con un grito de guerra y ambos sables por delante los cuales son cortados casi por completo de un giro del cuchillo del encapuchado quien acto seguido le aplica una llave en el brazo para arrojarlo con sus compañeros./p  
p data-p-id="fbee1eeef484300fc6504e2432fdc3a8"- Esperaba más de ustedes, en realidad no son rivales para mi daga – se la guarda mientras saca su arco – no se sientan mal por perder contra mí, agradezcan que son importantes y talvez algún día alguien me pague por eliminarlos, hasta entonces – les dispara una poderosa flecha de agua que los arrastra fuera de la isla – fuera de mi camino./p  
p data-p-id="89b1ac54e77f0b22dd487c53f574741e"Sin estorbos camina hacía su víctima hasta que nota al hombre de arena cuya silueta apenas resalta del resto de la isla, le apunta cautelosamente sorprendido de que no haya hecho nada en todo este tiempo, se acerca con cuidado notando que parecía estar en una especie de trance o algo por el estilo, aliviado de no tener que lidiar con nadie más llega al montículo de arena donde entierra ambas manos para sacar al espíritu del invierno, si se podía ahorrar problemas al llevarlo entero lo haría, aunque no contaba con lo difícil que sería desenterrarlo, lucha por varios segundos con la arena que casi parecía aferrarse a su forma física impidiéndole separarse de ella hasta que empieza a sentirla aferrarse a algo más. Una explosión repentina de arena sorprende al arquero elevándolo en el aire al mismo tiempo que lo envuelve presionándolo con fuerza, en la orilla de la isla los guardianes observaban la extraña escena sorprendidos al mismo tiempo que se empezaban a sentir recuperados, como si no hubiera ningún dolor en su cuerpo, flotando en medio de la isla sin necesidad de su nube yacía Sandman con los ojos desbordantes de luz dorada que empezaba a emanar de toda la isla, el espíritu sin perder el tiempo lanzo uno de sus látigos a la enorme masa de arena que encerraba a su enemigo mientras empezaba a azotarla contra distintas partes de la isla desprendiendo enormes nubes de polvo en el proceso, finalmente desprende un montón de látigos de toda la isla que hunden lentamente la cúpula hasta sumergir a su prisionero en las profundidades de la arena./p  
p data-p-id="8c563a1ce55c8827ecfdac216b83b34d"- ¡Wow! Meme, no sabíamos que podías hacer eso./p  
p data-p-id="60d47f9737d50e21165f25a9674f14c0"- Yo tampoco – responde una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes./p  
p data-p-id="aafdbe3f7ebbdabd0e7aaecf72985f0a"De un lugar remoto de la isla empezó a emerger una figura muy familiar hecha por completo de arena, era idéntica a Sandman, solo que su cabello alborotado en forma de sol yacía bien peinado hacía atrás de manera elegante y sus manos yacían ocultas entre las mangas de su túnica dorada al estar juntas en todo momento, este curioso hombre de arena de aspecto tranquilo parecía hacer una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo a los guardianes que en el instante que paso esto fueron cubiertos brevemente por la arena de la isla que al retirarse los dejo completamente sanos de todas sus heridas, incluso las espadas de Norte habían vuelto a la normalidad./p  
p data-p-id="1be21c97e305339a57be64f820c0d895"- ¿Pero qué, quien eres tú? – pregunta Norte incrédulo./p  
p data-p-id="b414a2fefb95bbf46837f07fb8bf49e1"- Yo soy la isla – hablaba con gran presencia y una voz profunda, aunque no parecía abrir la boca a la hora de hablar – este es un avatar para manifestarme en este mundo, me comunico con ustedes gracias al vínculo que he logrado forjar finalmente con Meme tras tanto tiempo./p  
p data-p-id="fb3bcc9b5707244cc3bb60a5f65ef968"- Meme ¿Lograste conectarte con la isla? – su compañero desciende frente a él mientras asiente alegremente./p  
p data-p-id="c85d9a17da3809ca21edf915b1a2f596"- No solo eso – más versiones bien peinadas de Sandman empiezan a aparecer por doquier mientras con un pequeño movimiento de sus manos juntas hacen que la arena se mueva por todas partes arreglando los daños que la lucha ocasiono a la isla – por primera vez en siglos mi poder de estrella fugaz ha regresado permitiéndome cumplir mi más grande deseo, aquel que he tenido siempre desde que me convertí en esta gran masa durmiente, proporcionarle descanso y sanidad a todo aquel que necesite un lugar seguro, me he convertido en un santuario – dice orgulloso respirando profundamente para después exhalar una suave brisa de partículas doradas como polvillo de hadas – nada ni nadie puede ser herido o eliminado en este lugar./p  
p data-p-id="9a82b1bd47a03cd7db08eeb4810aba29"Al pronunciar estás palabras el montículo de arena en el que se encontraba Jack Frost estalla en mil pedazos liberando al espíritu en su interior que flota dando vueltas y gritos de alegría, este rápidamente es abrazado por su amada seguida por sus demás compañeros, salvo por Conejo quien aún no logra salir de su asombro./p  
p data-p-id="cdb4ec3c5b42eb5af2c428f877db36f7"- Espera un segundo ¿Cómo es que lograron hacer esto? – señala a todo su alrededor lleno de luz y energía – o mejor dicho ¿Por qué no lo hicieron antes?/p  
p data-p-id="b53f9a9eef6dc0514b8485fcbe18348c"- Es una sorpresa incluso para mí, tal vez se deba a que es la primera vez que está isla recibe tanto daño y tanta energía al mismo tiempo, o que el creador al ver que estábamos en problemas decidió intervenir divinamente y permitir este milagro – hace una pequeña reverencia con la mirada hacia el cielo a la par que el resto de sus maximiles* lo hacen – aunque siendo honesto, lo más probable es que simplemente hayamos tenido suerte – añade relajado./p  
p data-p-id="b77c53293e608a6a78f3ad061fdd891b"- Claro, eso lo explica – insatisfecho, pero sin otra fuente de respuestas se acerca a su amigo y también le da un fuerte abrazo a modo de casi asfixiarlo causando varias risas entre sus compañeros – por un momento creí que no volvería a ver tú presumida cara mocoso./p  
p data-p-id="dcf407c8930408e9d8ee9c542148ac61"- A partir de ahora no tienen de que preocuparse, siempre que estén heridos o en problemas, solo vengan a esta isla, aquí nadie puede ser eliminado./p  
p data-p-id="20d1d4c70337cdbc9a4cebfc42ed7798"Una mano brota con fuerza de entre la arena mientras su propietario se abre paso con todo lo que puede, ferozmente sale causando un hoyo en la arena tras él que pronto es llenado por los avatares de la isla, ignorando esto y determinado a acabar con su objetivo empuña su daga lateralmente mientras respira agitado con una mirada asesina./p  
p data-p-id="d442cda5244d606ca5e529efabc6c332"- ¡¿Enserio sigues aquí?! – exclama Hada molesta./p  
p data-p-id="f86a6d65e556eb014667c59789362446"- Se los dije, para bien o para mal, nadie puede ser eliminado aquí – con una expresión cansada suspira mientras levanta los hombros resignado – no es como si pueda elegir a quien proteger y a quien no./p  
p data-p-id="9aa467a88ff2b626dfdaff3e87df66c0"- Ja, bueno no importa ¡No te llevaras la cabeza de nuestro amigo, muchacho! – afirma Norte confiado./p  
p data-p-id="85937b59e603abd43acd664ab8a1085c"- Ya lo veremos – responde frio./p  
p data-p-id="600e8e188fa171b8c61d4cba7921db81"Con agilidad lanza hacia arriba su daga en línea recta mientras gira para tomar su arco y disparar dos flechas teletransportadoras en direcciones opuestas, atrapa su arma y al instante desaparece, Jack intenta predecir donde aparecerá, pero se equivoca, el cazador queda detrás del peliblanco quien se sorprende e intenta atacarlo, pero para cuando reacciona un haz de energía sale del cuchillo atravesándole la capucha, así como el cuello, de lado a lado, antes de que cualquier presente pueda siquiera parpadear Green da un gran salto mientras toma su premio para aterrizar en el agua y con una flecha perlada escapar en el acto./p  
p data-p-id="82199742a8770b0c7dee4fd4baefd38c"- ¡Jack! – grita aterrada mientras intenta salir volando, pero sus compañeros la sujetan – ¡Suéltenme!/p  
p data-p-id="2d4f59cd69026c382ec4a50c3b145d5f"- Tranquila pequeña jojojo – Norte la rodea con su brazo mientras suelta una pequeña risotada – siempre puedes conseguirle ropa nueva a tu novio./p  
p data-p-id="4a937b9e6f4db230b95cc5a9217e7101"La guardiana no entendía de lo que hablaban hasta que volvió su vista al espíritu helado que tan solo tenía una pequeña marca en el cuello la cual comenzaba a desvanecerse, al notarlo ella también soltó una carcajada y todos los presentes comenzaron a abrazarse en grupo celebrando que habían logrado salir bien salvados del gran peligro al que se habían enfrentado, no solo eso, habían conseguido un lugar perfecto para cualquier espíritu que necesitara ayuda, la isla empezó a enviar sus avatares a todas partes del globo, los hombres de arena ahora no solo le llevarían dulces sueños a los niños del mundo, sino descanso y refugio a cualquier ser herido o amenazado por un blanco en su espalda que le hayan colocado./p  
p data-p-id="55f0373f8814f31c24345e6febdeeac1"De vuelta en White Cap Bay./p  
p data-p-id="88a80fa10051a7f10b59c8c2418915dd"Al borde del ocaso llega un visitante casi inesperado a la bahía de las sirenas, todas se encontraban reposando bajo el agua hasta que escucharon algo extraño salpicar en la superficie, cuando ascendieron las primeras le avisaron rápidamente a las demás, antes de que se terminara de ocultar el sol todas estaban arriba incluyendo a la reina que se acercó a su caza-recompensas para analizar su "trabajo"./p  
p data-p-id="5b4f909cc32bcea059b8e7824a1e0181"- ¿Y esto? – pregunta confusa sosteniendo el pedazo de tela que flotaba sobre sus aguas./p  
p data-p-id="d03904f700d778a19eab2993b1926eaa"- Es lo que me pidieron./p  
p data-p-id="0ad26094e2026f07b7044495424fc10a"- Te dijimos que nos trajeras la cabeza de Jack Frost, o tomaríamos la tuya./p  
p data-p-id="7520e8e7e636e47cca0d6c6a3a1c8ea7"- Pensé que no hablaban enserio ¿saben lo que le pasa a un espíritu cuando lo eliminan?/p  
p data-p-id="75cc0bd0412ae12ec797443e73be809e"- Claro que lo sabemos – responde seria mientras sus súbditas se acercan a ella con la mirada sombría./p  
p data-p-id="9b870bf4f784d10980098fd73e855033"- Ujum – aclara la garganta – en fin, en cuanto la forma física de un espíritu se destruye su alma parte y lo que quedaba de él en este mundo desaparece, esta prenda es lo que obtuve después de que mi daga atravesara su cuello./p  
p data-p-id="24d032c86ef3e07c7f3792c4ef0876cf"- ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?/p  
p data-p-id="6c1acc9c89a63dcb9d87f1c496cb1e96"- ¿Enserio creen que vendría aquí a mentirles?/p  
p data-p-id="a8f031ccb28a3b1c9c29abab0ffed4b7"El lugar quedo en silencio por unos instantes, aunque varias ya empezaban a sacar sus látigos para acabar con el hombre que sospechaban quería engañarlas la reina sujeto con más fuerza la prenda y la examino, el olor correspondía y el corte era tan perfecto que era imposible haber sido hecho por accidente./p  
p data-p-id="9ac9447e33ec3b09eb1d62130f0441c0"- ¿Él sufrió? – pregunta la reina curiosa./p  
p data-p-id="3d42823c6b1646fd5bfd45b7b84a2cf0"- Vieron como le clave una flecha de plomo ¿Ustedes que creen?/p  
p data-p-id="5fd4460a08528ded908d6ba63502c76e"Tras varios tensos segundos donde hasta el mismo arquero empezó a sudar por los nervios finalmente con un toque de su tridente la líder de las criaturas destruyo por completo la prenda las demás regresaron a su descanso dejándolos solos a ella y a Green./p  
p data-p-id="604f15c22c8c22da82902e5852e6413c"- Diría que fue un placer trabajar para ustedes, pero mi existencia fue amenazada más veces de las que me gusta./p  
p data-p-id="44257d9eb14ca348f9850940e4a953f7"- Pues aquí te va una última, si te volvemos a ver traidor, no tendremos piedad de ti – anuncia sería antes de retirarse./p  
p data-p-id="d22849a2af553d9fcfe9d80e14881a77"- No las traicione, solo me dieron una mejor oferta y la aproveche, entiéndanlo, no fue nada personal./p  
p data-p-id="99c9ff83dea1c3698f5ebd930ad3fe86"- Da lo mismo, más te vale que no volvamos a verte./p  
p data-p-id="5ccfa01eaff4b87e5f25e824f30b76e2"- Espero que así sea – con su última flecha del día se marcha, no sin antes hacer una reverencia que fue ignorada por la persona a la que iba dedicada./p  
p data-p-id="55768be8a18da7df628b390f1d4e25e4"Inconscientes del engaño o, mejor dicho, de la omisión de la que habían sido víctimas las sirenas salvaron a un hombre por primera vez en su existencia, por el momento ¿Cuánto tardara lo sucedido en esa milagrosa isla en ser descubierto por sus antiguas habitantes? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el cazador pidió al creador, que eso no ocurriera, nunca.../p  
p data-p-id="98f745a67cdb877e569794baa11fb636"En un lugar apartado cerca de una antigua isla llamada, Tortuga./p  
p data-p-id="535a6a08e24835ea9ff54252529f09ac"Un montón de espíritus de toda clase, piratas, bandidos, ladrones y un sin número de caza-recompensas de todas las clases incluyendo a un arquero con una capucha que parecía estar hecha por hojas la cual tenía bastante llena de oro que planeaba gastar en buena parte para saciarse del néctar de los dioses, o como lo llamaban la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí, licor./p  
p data-p-id="60ff555c8cf4ee78b7c16429e060ea85"- Me da un tarro grande de su mejor bebida, si no es mucha molestia – dice con altanería arrojando un par de monedas sobre la barra./p  
p data-p-id="25ba88f02a11405e624af28c8ecb7fbf"- ¡Ja! – bufa el cantinero agitando su barba mugrienta – necesitaras más que eso si quieres una bebida de calidad como las mías./p  
p data-p-id="7d0981707139ae72b1fd57fcd5f80ceb"El hombre que servía del otro lado poseía un gran número de arrugas en su rostro anciano, tenía una dentadura que si el Hada de los dientes la viera le daría un infarto, todo su rostro contrastaba con un uniforme de marinero de alta alcurnia que pese a su leve desgaste resaltaban varios botones de oro y un lujoso cinturón en el que guardaba una intimidante espada de mango ancho y metálico, desde su bota de cuero innecesariamente holgada hasta su gran sombrero negro de aspecto bastante maltratado, con múltiples agujeros por los que caminaban pequeñas alimañas que se ocultaban entre su grisácea cabellera delataban al instante que era un pirata, aunque la pata de palo decorada con joyas brillantes lo delataba también./p  
p data-p-id="ecc007c2528737f0523fc313f4bf4cd1"- De acuerdo – revisa un momento entre su capucha de dónde saca una gran bolsa con oro – ¿Con esto alcanzara? – pregunta sarcástico./p  
p data-p-id="9a679e35ad510bbbc31776ab6c24c27a"- Vaya, a alguien le ha ido bien – saca varias monedas del costal y muerde una para comprobar que son auténticas – déjame darte algo digno de un trabajador como tú – saca de debajo del mostrador una caja vieja con botellas cubiertas de percebes y trozos de coral que se desprendieron al sacarla – extraído del barco de Ponce de León por un ladrón de quinta que se terminó hundiendo en el mar Mediterráneo – le quita el tapón con la boca – muy difícil de encontrar en estos días./p  
p data-p-id="801ad4563cb7fd962f68f21aa603cb00"- Si, claro – ya acostumbrado a las mentiras del anciano para vender ron añejo a precios extremadamente alto, acerca un tarro para que le sirvan – sabes, no vendría mal algo autentico de vez en cuando./p  
p data-p-id="a90afa013546d10e819e9cdc81168069"- Aunque no lo creas suelo decir la verdad muchacho, pero aun así la gente siempre se sorprende cuando lo hago – le sirve sonriente, aunque su gesto no es correspondido, el arquero tenía la mirada perdida, pese a que ni siquiera había empezado a beber – Oye ¿Qué te sucede? Recibiste una buena paga y la estas gastando como se debe, deberías estar tan feliz como un calamar en su tinta./p  
p data-p-id="678392f0d031935042a50c5fe118ef4a"- Sí, es solo que... – toma un sorbo del ácido líquido que por primera vez en mucho tiempo de hecho tenía cierto sabor dulce, talvez el mentiroso frente a él decía la verdad – no pude terminar el trabajo en realidad, engañé a las sirenas para conseguir quitármelas de encima por un rato./p  
p data-p-id="90d075805c3fcf495a52621379272fc1"- Si te metiste con ellas créeme, no será uno largo ¿Qué sucedió? Siempre he oído que trabajo que tomas, trabajo que terminas, a menudo en menos de un día./p  
p data-p-id="1084051928a615d288e96f601f57ce03"- Casi siempre en menos de 5 minutos – sonríe de costado por un momento antes de volver a su semblante frio – pero hay excepciones, cada vez que fallo un trabajo o decido abandonarlo por algún motivo, siento que no tengo razón para seguir existiendo, que debería estar sin hacer nada en el paraíso, o siendo realista pudriéndome en el inframundo./p  
p data-p-id="2f763c42b1a6abd3df0b74d6c7240670"- Ahh, a todos nos pasa cada tantos siglos, pero ¿Qué paso con este trabajo, una presa muy grande, alguien se te adelanto?/p  
p data-p-id="6134e56843917eaac077789bc29f30bb"- Nadie nunca se me adelanta y jamás acepto algo que no pueda cumplir, lo que sucede es que... – termina su bebida para golpear la barra con el frasco – necesito otro trago./p  
p data-p-id="3605f8347517d8a120aea79dda582fda"Así pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando del cómo por una nota su presa esquivo su clásico primer, y casi siempre último, disparo sorpresa, cómo se enfrentó a los guardianes, quienes resultaron una decepción al caer como moscas ante su cuchillo, ah y claro, como fue capturado por Jack Frost quien estaba ansioso de eliminarlo./p  
p data-p-id="eca92a69a94994afbb55e182f594bc6e"- ... te lo aseguro, de no haber sido porque Norte me dio una mejor oferta que esas brujas ahora mismo no estaría aquí./p  
p data-p-id="3f6328ac1c889263ec77224abdd3fe7d"- Estarías con muchos de mis amigos piratas, no te ofendas, más de los que creerías están en el paraíso, nadie sabe a dónde va a parar hasta que llega allí, bueno "casi" nadie./p  
p data-p-id="25328cac1f802dfc5345bfa4f2472dbc"- Ja, sé a quién te refieres – un poco ebrio por la bebida, pero pidiendo otra empieza a tener ganas de ser él quien haga las preguntas – ¿Dónde crees que esté tu buen amigo ahora?/p  
p data-p-id="bef68db610fbffcea92600f5ba7b1b1b"- Honestamente, no tengo la menor idea, pero te apostaría que él estaba seguro de adónde iba a ir, oye ¿sabes algo? ahora que lo mencionas él se parece mucho al Jack que tú conoces./p  
p data-p-id="2a95f88cf7782b36373d4c9ec057e9e0"- ¿Y que con eso? Todos sabemos que lo intentaste matar en varias ocasiones./p  
p data-p-id="e1f7751fd784ea87f81dd54a13bd0b82"- Intentar matarlo era algo bastante popular en esa época, pero al final él fue alguien bastante cercano a mí, vivimos muchas aventuras juntos – sonríe con nostalgia – no sé si eso de que los nombres tienen algo que ver con el cómo son las personas en realidad, pero si tu Jack se parece en algo al mío, te recomendaría tenerlo cerca./p  
p data-p-id="70455a731ffb20dffa177b5d20ec1798"- ¿Cómo eso que dicen de los enemigos?/p  
p data-p-id="e51cc2e0404b7b9fb0e56b84ce6e37f0"- Más bien, como eso que dicen del destino – se voltea derribando la caja con las botellas que no le había servido – "los accidentes no existen" – el líquido corroe la madera como si de ácido se tratara./p  
p data-p-id="a2609cf885386a081f798f15fd0ed168"- ¿Debo preocuparme? – pregunta sarcástico./p  
p data-p-id="e3fe2bfb53238963cfe2a8709b0c7466"- Te aseguro que no tenía idea, aunque con tanto tiempo bajo el mar no me sorprende que se volvieran ¿Cómo decirlo? Levemente toxicas; el punto es que todo sucede por una razón, ese guardián no se te escapo por cuestión de suerte./p  
p data-p-id="9f9c75087cec8b98d0548a02da8551c6"- ¿Y que se supone que haga, buscarle un significado?/p  
p data-p-id="569953475e8ab4d2846e6df7933480ab"- Permíteme regalarte uno, si un inocente logro salvarse del mejor cazador que conozco, lo cual por cierto es mucho decir – varios espíritus llegan con enormes bolsas de oro al lugar, con atuendos repletos de armas por todas partes – talvez es porque realmente merecía salvarse./p  
p data-p-id="718efc705ac21984741aa300de3b5818"- No importa si lo merece o no, no hay forma de escapar de las sirenas ¿o acaso se te ocurre una?/p  
p data-p-id="7247a21db5eebfc1c1109ba069e4846a"- Muchacho, es más fácil escaparse del inframundo que de la ira de una mujer – afirma riendo como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo – pero ya enserio, si quieres librarte de ellas, solo entrégales algo mejor de lo que pedían, tienen una lista bastante larga de hombres que odian./p  
p data-p-id="6633f510b796f21c2307b9ba5c5aa395"- Y Jack la encabeza./p  
p data-p-id="1a95bbdf0a54f5b23301e39094d4e221"- No siempre fue así, yo conocí al que seguramente posee el récord del más odiado por las sirenas, y un par de seres más, llévalo ante ellas y se olvidaran por completo del pobre peliblanco./p  
p data-p-id="d09da54036e6d6e6c030a860c005fe9f"- ¿Alguien que conozca?/p  
p data-p-id="3ed7640712530132d032cd8fc718581d"- Jajajaja muchacho – saca otra botella de alta calidad, bastante llamativa y finamente decorada – ni cien como estas te harán olvidar quien es el, ponte cómodo muchacho, esto tomara un momento./p  
p data-p-id="0ac47adee5b6baa9fe4a90b0b8d2d661"Con un extraño consejo y su mejor paga en mucho tiempo en vía de extinción se propuso a escuchar atentamente a su cantinero, no sabía si era la mejor idea o no, o si había algún lugar seguro donde ocultarse de las sirenas, pero si alguna cosa sobre el destino era cierta, ese era el mejor momento para averiguarlo./p  
p data-p-id="fe18486615ef9c8165485cc91440f58b"*onírico: Del sueño o relacionado con las imágenes y sucesos que se imaginan mientras se duerme./p  
p data-p-id="b5cb12b5533bc8539ea5db6c5fe67b18"*maximiles: múltiplos de algo idénticos en todo aspecto, replicas idénticas que coordinan con el original./p 


	8. Capítulo 7: Un Plan Descabellado

\- ¿Enserio es la mejor idea que se te ocurre, entregar un alma a las sirenas a cambio de la mía y de la de Jack, seguro que se conformaran con tan poco? – pregunta preocupado en lo que se frota las cienes para tratar de calmar su resaca.

\- No es cualquier alma muchacho, además eres bueno con las palabras, me atrevería a decir que es prácticamente que es uno de tus poderes, seguro las convencerás.

\- Si tuviera el poder de convencer mujeres no estaría aquí.

\- Aunque lo tuvieras sé que aun estarías aquí muchacho – se rasca la barba con tranquilidad mientras se acerca a su leal cliente con un tono de picardía – talvez no lo recuerdes, pero en una de tus visitas acá me contaste algo sobre una bella dama que-

\- Cuidado con lo que dices – amenaza serio con su resplandeciente daga apuntándole al cuello.

\- Sabes que sirvo muy bien para guardar secretos – responde con una horrenda sonrisa – aunque enserio ¿ella, cómo fue que lo conseguiste? Tal vez puedas aconsejarme.

\- Te aconsejo que no vuelvas a mencionarme ese tema – le corta levemente la barba al pirata – ni a nadie más – retira el arma – volviendo al asunto, me imagino que estás seguro de que funcionara.

\- Solo hay dos cosas seguras muchacho, la muerte y la desaparición, así que puedes arriesgarte a que ellas nunca se enteren de que probablemente el guardián que más viaja por el mundo aún sigue aquí, o por otro lado jugar a lo seguro y simplemente secuestrar a un sujeto que nadie extrañara para negociar por tu alma ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

\- *suspiro* bien, espero volver a verte pronto – dice algo preocupado.

\- Yo también – sonríe amable al muchacho mientras se pone a limpiar un tarro – mi negocio estaría en problemas si dejaras de venir.

\- Jajaja – ríe fuertemente por un momento – por favor, ambos sabemos que podrían eliminar a todos tus clientes y aun así te iría bien – tensa su arco para preparar su partido del lugar.

\- Aun así, no sería lo mismo sin ellos.

Green levemente conmovido dispara su flecha lo más lejos que puede para ahorrarse caminar, aunque sabía que aun así le tomaría una fastidiosa cantidad de tiempo llegar a su destino, con la cual no sabía siquiera si contaba antes de que algunas de las más sanguinarias criaturas que existen pusieran un blanco en su espalda, que el mismo sabia jamás se podría quitar.

\- Ah y muchacho – llama la atención del cazador – cuando estés en el oscuro abismo rodeado de los peores seres que este mundo a expulsado y llegues frente al miserable que osó arrebatarme mi pierna, motivo por el cual con mucha satisfacción lo envié a su locación actual – se recuesta sobre la barra con el tarro que hace un momento limpiaba lleno de burbujeante liquido – mándale mis saludos.

Tras oír su encargo el espíritu desaparece determinado a cumplir el plan que le habían obsequiado con la esperanza de que funcione, así como el miedo de que sea lo último que haga, pero sobre todas las emociones que en ese momento lo agobiaban la que más se hacía presente era la incertidumbre al no tener idea de cómo lograr la parte inicial de su plan que consistía en simplemente convencer a 5 de los espíritus que más lo odian en el mundo a ayudarlo.

En el Polo Norte.

Con paso lento debido a la intensa tormenta que le impedía lanzar sus flechas el arquero se esforzaba por encontrar el enorme taller de juguetes donde esperaba convencer al más viejo y sabio de los guardianes (además del que menos probabilidades tenia de eliminarlo) de viajar al lugar más peligroso del mundo de los espíritus para sacar a un pirata malvado.

\- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! – la tormenta empezaba a arreciar bloqueando su normalmente aguda visión – ¡¿Acaso eres tú viento, o es que estas fastidiándome madre naturaleza?!

Esperando la voz de algún espíritu que le contestara o incluso el creador mismo le susurrara si era una señal de que iba a fallar, de que debía detenerse y aceptar su destino de ser eliminado para finalmente enfrentar el juicio donde finalmente volvería a ver a su amada familia o le tocaría enfrentarse cara a cara con cada uno de los seres que había expulsado de esa dimensión, quizá hasta le tocarían ambas cosas, honestamente ya no tenía ánimos de seguir en ese momento, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por el duro entorno cae en la fría nieve usando sus manos por reflejo para amortiguar su caída al mismo tiempo que el frio le cala los huesos a través de ellas, lo único que le faltaba para completar la hermosa mañana que estaba teniendo.

\- ¿Te di-vierte? – tirita incapaz de controlar su propia mandíbula por la hipotermia de la cual se acababa de enterar que podía afectar a los muertos – he en-frentado a miles de criaturas poderosas, d-derrotado a cent-tenares que han intentado eliminarme, esquivado decenas de balas del destino que estuvieron a pu-punto de borrarme para siempre ¿y voy a morir con-gelado tratando de llegar a un taller de juguetes? – le preguntaba a quien estuviera escuchándolo antes de caer rendido al suelo helado que pronto sería su tumba.

\- Pues si lo pones así a decir verdad si es un poco cómico – afirma una voz varonil que parecía provenir de todas partes – pero aun tienes trabajo que hacer.

Esto fue lo último que escucho el encapuchado antes de cerrar los ojos por el agotamiento, totalmente seguro de que estaría en un lugar muy diferente cuando los volviera a abrir. Al recuperar el conocimiento Green Cloak se hallaba sobre el mismo suelo duro de antes, solo que no se sentía frio, de hecho, no sentía ni frio ni calor a su alrededor, al levantarse y mirar a su alrededor seguía en el polo Norte, solo que sin la tormenta que lo agobiaba y con el taller que tanto busco a escasos metros de él, incrédulo de lo que miraba pensó que estaba en un sueño o algo parecido, aunque de ser así era uno bastante extraño ya que solía pasársela disparando o luchando en ellos, pero no tenía ni su arco ni su cuchillo a la mano.

\- ¡¿Es enserio?! – grita arto.

En eso escucha a un búho blanco que al voltear a verlo deja caer un trozo de papel doblado con algo escrito en él cae frente a él, lo sujeta con curiosidad mientras lee tres simples, pero bastante molestas palabras "Si, es enserio".

\- De acuerdo, oficialmente hay alguien detrás de todo esto ¿Quién eres, muéstrate? – una figura masculina surge de la nada y camina hacia él tranquilamente.

\- Lo siento, mi magia ya no es lo que era antes.

Se trataba de un curioso anciano barbudo, alto y delgado, se parecía un poco a Norte en cuanto a su abundante bello facial blanquecino, solo que este era mucho más largo y lacio llegando casi hasta su cintura, vestía una larga túnica azul marino y portaba un curioso bastón en su mano bastante largo y delgado en cuya cabeza con forma de gancho yacía una curiosa bolsa de cuero de la que sobresalían los bordes de un arco.

\- De acuerdo ¿Qu-?

\- Mi nombre es Ombric, aunque tú puedes llamarme Padre Tiempo – interrumpe a la vez que contestaba la duda que le iban a presentar – soy un poderoso mago capaz de controlar parcialmente el tiempo, también soy quien te salvo de esa terrible tormenta.

\- Y supongo que el mismo que robo mis cosas.

\- No las robe, simplemente las tome porque no las necesitaras.

\- Oye más te vale que- se lanza a golpearlo, pero este simplemente esquiva su golpe sin problemas.

\- Oye ¿podríamos ahorrarnos esto? – pregunta fastidiado en lo que voltea a verlo de frente.

\- ¿De que estas hablan-?

\- ¿Sabes qué? hare esto – se coloca ambas manos en la espalda – y cerrare mis ojos también.

\- ¿ok? – algo confuso le lanza varios golpes seguidos que son evadidos por completo, como si los estuviera prediciendo, finalmente el anciano lo hace tropezar con su tiempo cayendo abruptamente contra el suelo.

\- Te lo dije, soy el Padre Tiempo, se la mayoría de las cosas que van a pasar.

\- ¡agh! – se levanta algo adolorido – siempre creí que eso del "Padre Tiempo" era solo una metáfora.

\- Nop, es bastante literal, te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que lo son, en fin, vine aquí porque estas a punto de hacer algo muy importante para la historia, tu camino y el de Jack Frost están más unidos de lo que crees.

\- ¿Qué tienes que ver con? Aguarda... – empieza a analizar la situación, una nota, un sujeto que conocía el futuro, Jack – ¿Tú eres el que le envió esa nota que lo hizo esquivar mi flecha cierto, acaso vez el futuro o algo?

\- Si fui yo el que le salvo la vida, es muy importante para el futuro, aunque no soy un oráculo que tiene visiones de lo que va a suceder si soy capaz de viajar en el tiempo para observar la historia con mis propios ojos, de vez en cuando me toca intervenir.

\- Pues no te vendría mal hacerlo más a menudo.

\- Sabes que-

\- Oye, no me vengas a cantar el sermón de "el hombre no debe intervenir" ¿Quieres?

\- De acuerdo, pero es la verdad – su búho empieza a cantar llamándole la atención – tienes trabajo por delante, será mejor que te deje hacerlo – empieza a marcharse.

\- Oye ¡Devuélveme mis armas! – corre hacia el bastón para tomar lo que le pertenece.

\- No las necesitaras por ahora – en un ágil movimiento de su cayado esquiva al arquero mientras lanza la bolsa al aire donde su búho la atrapa en el acto.

\- Más te vale que tu mascota no dañe mis cosas.

\- El arco no te importa, es el quinto que tienes desde que estás muerto; el cuchillo sabes que ni un dragón lo dañaría, además sabes que lo recuperaras porque no importa cuánto tiempo tardes, me encontraras y se lo arrancaras a mi mensajero si es necesario el cual por cierto no es mi mascota, trabaja para mí lo cual es muy diferente.

\- *suspiro* ¿Cómo se supone que entre a un lugar plagado de Yetis estando desarmado?

\- Norte no te atacara si estas desarmado, tiene honor a la hora del combate.

\- Es ruso – comenta como si ambos hechos fueran incompatibles.

\- Ignorare lo mal que estuvo eso – le lanza un sobre sellado que logra atrapar en el aire – entrégale esto al ruso, tal vez evite que te elimine.

\- ¿Tal vez? – pregunta preocupado al aire ya que su "salvador" había desaparecido dejándolo sin armas frente a uno de los lugares más peligrosos en los que te puedes escabullir – bah, viajes en el tiempo ¿Qué más se les va a ocurrir?

Resignado a arriesgarse ya que no recorrería el Polo Norte a pie de regreso se guarda el sobre en su capa encantada para ser prácticamente infinita en su interior, un pago que recibió cuando trabajo para una astuta hechicera de cabellos castaños rulados que presumía de haberse enfrentado junto a sus amigos a un tal "señor oscuro" del que jamás oyó hablar, avanzo hasta las enormes puertas que abrió de golpe esperando que si iba a ser eliminado lo hicieran de una vez, para su sorpresa nadie nota su entrada, lucían bastante ocupados trabajando en los juguetes a toda capacidad, da un par de pasos en el interior antes de que uno de los Yetis lo ve y con un feroz gruñido lo enviste contra una pared sujetándolo en su enorme mano preparándose para golpearlo con la otra.

\- ¡Phil, ya bastante tengo con el viento para que vengas tu a hacer más ruido, tenemos que-! – posa sus ojos llenos de asombro en el encapuchado que era sujetado en el aire – ¿Qué ra-? ¡Detente en este instante!

\- ¡¿Grua da?! – exclama la criatura confundida.

\- *suspiro* muchas gracias, sabía que no-

\- De él me encargo yo – afirma serio mientras camina decidido desenvainando sus sables.

\- "no te atacara si estas desarmado", claro – recuerda molesto las palabras del anciano mientras se libra del agarre dejando su capa en el proceso la cual deja caer varias botellas, pequeñas bolsas de oro y otras de sus pertenencias sin valor alguno para él – ¡espera! – en un intento desesperado saca el sobre que el Padre Tiempo le entrego y lo arroja como si de su daga se tratara hacia Santa Claus que la atraviesa con la punta de una de sus espadas.

\- ¿Qué clase de truco es este? – al notar el sello de Ombric en el papel inmediatamente alza una mano para detener a su empleado de atacar al invasor, por ahora – más te vale que esto sea real, o desearas que sean los Yetis quienes acaben contigo – amenaza firme.

Mientras el jefe del lugar empieza a leer detenidamente el escrito por primera vez en mucho tiempo los nervios comienzan a afectar a Green quien al no tener idea de lo que contenía el sobre su única esperanza era que un sujeto que arruino lo que hubiera sido su trabajo mejor pagado en años lo salvara con algo que anoto en un pedazo de papel, podía estar en el lugar más frio sobre la faz de la tierra, pero en ese momento, estaba sudando como si caminara por el desierto en el día más soleado de la historia.

\- ¿eh? – el ruso se confunde por lo que lee causando que su empleado se prepare para finalmente soltar el golpe que llevaba rato esperando dar – ¿es enserio? – pregunta incrédulo.

\- ¿Terminaste de leerlo? – pregunta algo nervioso.

Al retomar su lectura algo desconfiado el espíritu termina soltando un largo suspiro mientras sacude la cabeza con molestia en el rostro, sin estar seguro de que significa el arquero traga saliva deseando tener su cuchillo a la mano para cortar la tensión del momento hasta que el monstruo peludo que lo amenazaba se apartó de él por órdenes de su jefe quien guardando sus sables se acerca no muy convencido al cazador que solo rio un poco aliviado por seguir existiendo.

\- Entonces ¿llamo a los demás? – pregunta cruzado de brazos examinando bien a su enemigo que por primera vez lo veía sin su atuendo típico – eres más fornido de lo que esperaba.

\- Gracias, hago ejercicio de vez en cuando – responde falsamente halagado; estira su mano hacia el Yeti que lo sujetaba quien de mala gana le arroja su manto de vuelta – y ¿Crees que quieran cooperar?

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que no, yo mismo no puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué te digo? Puedo ser muy... persuasivo – sonríe engreído mientras su "compañero" le clava una mirada de molestia por su altivez que simplemente rebota sobre su exceso de confianza, que si bien había perdido hace un momento no tarda mucho en regresar – tu encárgate de sonar la alarma y yo hare el resto, aunque agradecería que me mantuvieras en una pieza antes y después de que lleguen aquí – se coloca de nuevo la capucha para esperar al resto cómodamente en una silla que le quita a uno de los trabajadores.

\- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo – se acerca a una palanca cerca del centro del taller mientras niega con la cabeza al Yeti que movieron de su asiento para que golpeara a quien se acababa de volver un invitado en el taller – *suspiro* más le vale a Ombric que tenga razón – baja la palanca encendiendo la aurora boreal.

\- Lo mismo digo – se levanta de su asiento y empieza a observar con curiosidad las luces en el globo terrestre que reflejaban a los niños que creían en los guardianes – me pregunto si alguno de ellos aun creerá en mi – se pregunta algo risueño recordando viejos tiempos.

Cerca del Océano Ártico.

Un alegre Jack Frost sobrevolaba las aguas dejándose llevar por el viento sin preocupación alguna, había terminado sus labores de llevar el invierno, visitado varios lugares interesantes alrededor del globo e incluso paso a ver cómo le iba a su ya adulto amigo Jamie, extrañaba mucho el espectáculo que era para él verlo jugar después de las nevadas, aunque cuando su hermanita Sofie hacía lo mismo junto a sus amigos siempre recordaba que aún podría disfrutar de shows como ese, con el mismo escenario, solo que algunos actores serían diferentes, todo en el eran pensamientos alegres que le permitían flotar aún más fácilmente, aunque por suerte para él no dependía de ellos para volar ya que por un momento desaparecieron al ver la alarma de los guardianes iluminar el cielo nocturno, a toda prisa empezó a seguir la aurora hasta llegar a su destino donde abrió la puerta de golpe apresurado por saber que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema, Pitch volvió, las sirenas enviaron otro caza-recompensas, Green está-? – al ver un hombre vestido de verde en el taller de Norte y con más de medio metro de altura supo de inmediato de quien se trataba – ¡¿Pero qué?! – actuando por reflejo dispara un rayo helado en dirección al que intento asesinarlo en repetidas ocasiones.

\- ¡No!

En un movimiento acelerado Santa Claus lanza uno de sus sables para desviar el ataque de su compañero a una pared que ya tenía marcas de haber sido golpeada por un boomerang, así como varios pequeños agujeros creados por el paso de unas muy afiladas plumas multicolor, frotándose las cienes cansado de salvarle la vida ya por quinta vez al mismo espíritu en menos de una hora el guardián camina hacía el más nuevo de sus miembros para explicarle la situación.

\- ¿Por qué rayos él sigue en este mundo? – pregunta furioso cargando otro ataque en su cayado que es sujetado por su ya cansado compañero.

\- Tal vez porque fallaste, aunque solo es una idea – responde tranquilo, aunque asegurándose de no haber recibido daño de los intentos anteriores, juraba haber visto una de esas plumas pasar demasiado cerca de un lugar peligroso.

\- Oye sé que no me vas a creer esto, pero él está aquí para ayudarnos.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – le entregan la carta de Ombric que empieza a leer rápidamente, tenía varios mensajes en ella, uno para cada guardián en específico además de una postdata con su típica (y algo molesta) frase – oh vamos ¿Cómo sabemos que no la falsifico? Talvez simplemente adivino, o lo conocía desde antes y usa esto para llevarnos a una trampa.

\- Jamás lo había visto hasta el día de hoy.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunta soltando chispas de su cayado de forma amenazante

\- Muchacho, un anciano barbudo como ese no se me olvidaría fácilmente, desde que vi a Norte no deja de aparecerse en mis pesadillas – comenta bromista – además no creo que puedan entender mi letra, es la única en la que se escribir, se trata de una tipografía muy antigua, para ustedes debe lucir peor que los muñecos que encontré tirados en el fondo ¿enserio tienes tanto oro y fabricas cosas como esa? Deberías gastar un poco más en la supervisión de la calidad amigo, es solo un consejo.

Cuando el espíritu del invierno voltea a ver a su amigo que si bien lucia molesto por el mal chiste no había reaccionado en lo absoluto al respecto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo serio, sorprendido por esto se acerca al resto de sus amigos quienes estaban desde antes que el llegara discutiendo en un rincón lo que ocurría y no tardó mucho en unirse a la conversación en la cual incluso Sandman estaba bastante involucrado.

\- Intento eliminarnos – espeta Hada incrédula de que sus amigos quisieran ayudar a ese sujeto.

\- Oye Meme ya te lo explico antes, si hubiera querido nos decapitaba a todos en la isla – añade Conejo mientras el hombre de arena hace un reloj sobre su cabeza que hace retroceder rápidamente – ¡cierto! Incluso pudo hacerlo desde antes, oye no confió en él, pero no parece ser de los que van desarmados con sus enemigos cuando puede partir al medio todo el lugar sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- ¡Oigan! –los demás dan un paso atrás por la sorpresa de que Jack les gritara – hablando entre nosotros no vamos a resolver nada, hay que interrogarlo para ver qué es lo que trama.

\- No nos dirá nada, tuvimos que sobornarlo la última vez y dudo que si lo hacemos otra vez nos diga "oigan, los llevo a una trampa donde los devoraran un Kraken y un montón de sirenas" – el Pooka se recuesta de una pared molesto – además ya se intentó, sigue diciendo lo mismo.

\- Pero ¿para qué podría querer nuestra ayuda? Que acabe con las sirenas el solo si eso quiere – la guardiana vuela molesta lejos de los demás posándose finalmente en un barandal del piso superior de la fábrica.

\- No creo que un genocidio sea la mejor manera de resolver esto – comenta Green que con sus habilidades había escuchado toda la conversación – en realidad lo que les pido es mucho más sencillo.

\- Oye lo que dice la carta es una locura ¿Cómo planeas que vayamos a ese lugar, y contigo?

\- Pequeño, si por mi fuera bajaría solo al inframundo y subiría sin ningún problema, pero al sujeto que voy a buscar allá tengo que sacarlo en una pieza lo cual no es precisamente mi especialidad, además ¿de qué se quejan? Tú saldrás ganando tanto como yo, dejare de perseguirte y las sirenas no enviaran a alguien como yo para eliminarme, solo les entregamos a alguien que odian tanto como tú ¿Qué tan difícil les es entender eso?

\- *suspiro* no puedo creer que diga esto Jack, pero estoy de acuerdo con él – todos voltean sorprendidos al oír al guardián de la esperanza – si lo entregamos te quitas un problema de encima, además el sujeto se lo merece, está loco de remate.

\- ¡Oye! Puede que haya perdido la razón, pero sigue siendo un habitante del mundo de los espíritus y un ser humano – se pone firme sujetando con fuerza su cayado.

\- Mato a 80 personas en una bahía – comenta Hada desinteresada, aunque estaba totalmente clara sobre la clase de persona de la que estaban hablando.

\- Es un pirata – responde tratando de excusarlo.

\- ¿Es un pirata? – pregunta el cazador haciéndose el ofendido – corrección, es "el" pirata, su barco tiene barcos adentro – come una mora que saco de su capucha – también a él le molesta – señala a Bunnymund*.

\- ¿Qué? No, a mí no – intenta disimularlo, pero las miradas del resto de sus compañeros le obligan a decir la verdad – *suspiro* este sujeto no solo mato personas, asesino y tortura criaturas por años, de no haber sido porque murió engañado mientras trataba de robarle la vida a su hija quien sabe que más habría hecho – se pone a afilar sus boomerangs el uno con el otro, tratando de calmar un poco la ira que sentía contra el terrible ser que azotaba los mares siglos atrás.

\- Oigan hay que apresurarnos, hablo enserio, si esas víboras sienten la mínima brisa helada cerca de donde están mandaran a alguien por mí y después por cada uno de ustedes solo por el hecho de que no me eliminaron.

\- Pues hay una forma fácil de solucionar eso – dice Hada sonriente antes de lanzarse en picada contra su objetivo.

\- Otra vez no – Exhausto Norte lanza una esfera de nieve encima del arquero que se rompe al ser golpeada por el puño de Toothiana haciéndola cruzar un portal que la lleva hacia el muro que finalmente termina de romperse – genial, ahora tendré que reparar eso ¡muchachos! – le grita a un grupo de Yetis que salen corriendo con tablas y baldes de pintura en mano seguidos torpemente por un duende con clavos sueltos mientras otro se esforzaba por cargar un enorme martillo – Meme, recuérdame poner una aurora boreal en tu isla, será mejor reunirnos allá.

Sandman levanta ambos pulgares a la idea mientras se prepara para con mímica comunicarse con los demás, primero se disfraza de pirata con un sombrero y espada de arena, finge pelear con el aire, cae al suelo derrotado, flota mientras pretende ser lanzado a un lago de arena en el que cuando cae saltan un montón de pirañas hambrientas para finalmente señalar con un firme pulgar abajo la idea de entregar a alguien a las sirenas, que vivieron en su isla el tiempo suficiente como para conocerlas cuando estaban enojadas y no le deseaba eso a nadie, ni siquiera al peor pirata de los siete mares.

\- Oye él tiene un punto ¿realmente vamos a dejar a un hombre caer en las manos de las sirenas, no te parece algo exagerado?

\- Si no tienes el estómago para esto no vengas muchacho, estoy seguro que un par de boomerangs y espadas serán armas suficientes para traerlo mayormente vivo.

\- Espera ¿Van a ayudarlo?

\- No creas que quiero hacer esto más que tú muchacho, pero es mi labor como el mayor protegerlos a todos, especialmente a ti que al parecer tienes una gran facilidad para meterte en problemas.

\- Por favor – con sus alas de colibrí baja indignada por lo que acababa de oír – no sé si tienen mala memoria pero les recuerdo que el mismo que está parado frente a ustedes intento eliminar a Jack, me atravesó un ala con una flecha de plomo y por si fuera poco me la corto justo después de atravesarle el hombro a conejo y antes de darle una paliza a Norte.

\- Yo no sé si lo llamaría una paliza, pero- el ruso intenta defenderse, pero le impiden hacerlo.

\- Ni si quiera le daría la mano a un ladrón, asesino y mentiroso como este.

\- Déjame decirte que habrá muchos espíritus decepcionados al enterarse de eso – su sonrisa es borrada por una fuerte bofetada que le propina la guardiana – de acuerdo, eso sí me lo merecía – dice arreglándose la mandíbula.

\- Si quieren ustedes arriesguen sus vidas por él, pero no cuenten conmigo – vuela furiosa hacia la salida.

\- Oye amigo deberías controlar a tu chica, pareciera que necesita- el arquero estaba a punto de terminar una frase anticuada, de mal gusto e increíblemente insultante hacía las mujeres hasta que recuerda que está en el siglo 21 y nota que todos le clavan la mirada tan solo esperando a que la terminara de decir – *cof* *cof* digo, adelante, eres libre de tomar las decisiones que quieras y amb... ¡tú puedes chica! Y, todo eso...

Tras haber esquivado esa bala que el mismo por poco se dispara Green empieza a mirar desesperado el reloj temiendo que ya tuviera un blanco justo detrás de su cuello y ni siquiera lo supiera, da un fuerte aplauso para calmar un poco las cosas mientras se dispone a caminar a la salida.

\- Bueno como dije antes, ya tengo a dos guardianes conmigo, si alguien más quiere acompañarnos para evitar que corramos el riesgo de ser eliminados tratando de salvarle el cuello al adolescente pálido que está apuntándome con su cayado será bienvenido.

Sorprendido porque lo notaran, aunque aún mas porque dos de sus compañeros empezaron a seguir al mismo espíritu que trato de eliminarlo hace menos de un día empieza a sentirse presionado por la idea de ir a ayudarlos o no, no quería que corrieran ningún peligro, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no los convencería de quedarse así que indeciso busco consejo en el único que quedaba en el taller con quien podía conversar realmente.

\- Amigo, enserio no sé qué hacer, siento que debo ayudarlos, pero ¿y si esto no es correcto?

De la mejor manera que pudo usando figuras de arena Meme le aclaro al peliblanco primero que nada que él no pensaba ir porque era incapaz de condenar a alguien a una eternidad en manos de las sirenas, después señalo que si ellos iban solos sin el arco ni el poderoso cuchillo del cazador podrían estar en problemas al enfrentarse al pirata temido por piratas, pero que si alguien con un cayado los acompañaba tendrían una victoria asegurada, o eso decía la parte de la carta de Ombric que iba dirigida a él.

\- *suspiro* realmente estarían perdidos sin mi ¿cierto? – con un signo de interrogación y un gesto a modo de "tal vez" como respuesta el guardián de la diversión vuela apresurado para alcanzar al resto.

\- Veo que te decidiste por venir – extiende su mano hacia Conejo que de mala gana le da una bolsa pequeña con monedas dentro.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta extrañado.

\- Hicimos una pequeña apuesta sobre cuánto tiempo tardarías en venir con nosotros, adivina quien perdió – responde el ruso con su típico acento mientras el Pooka le lanza una bolsa a él también – siempre tuve fe en ti muchacho, jojojo.

Con una pequeña e inesperada sonrisa en el rostro Jack Frost emprende su camino a lo más profundo del mundo de los espíritus aun con una pequeña duda en su ser sobre si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no, duda que tal vez lo acosaría por mucho tiempo, duda de si lo que iba a hacer sería su salvación, o perdición, pero en lo que si no tenía la menor duda era sobre que estaba siguiendo un plan descabellado, por desgracia casi siempre esa era la única clase de planes que servían.

*Bunnymund es el nombre real del Conejo de Pascua en los libros.


	9. Capítulo 8: Del Polo Norte al Inframundo

p data-p-id="4a83225311c7da29f82ff15d6924f489"Un portal se abre en la entrada al rió de las almas perdidas que habitaban el inframundo, por el cruzan tres guardianes y un caza recompensas que a diferencia de sus compañeros lucía bastante cómodo para estar en la peor pesadilla de cualquier espíritu, una condena eterna en una prisión infinita de fuego, roca negra y azufre, o por lo menos eso era lo que decía el anuncio de la entrada./p  
p data-p-id="dafb222ecba7d74591c06621ccae7802"- ... solo condenados a partir de este punto – termina de leer el texto escrito con "tinta" negra, espesa y algo maloliente sobre un cartel hecho con huesos humanos, de animales y otras cosas que no se molestaba en tratar de adivinar que eran – oigan esto es nuevo – añade relajado./p  
p data-p-id="d8333c1c18885399761e1022abcc5e6f"- De acuerdo cambie de opinión – patea el suelo intentando crear uno de sus túneles para salir de allí, pero nada sucede./p  
p data-p-id="5bb693b23fd0bd3f2d02888a43b36a2e"- Relájate Conejo, además dudo que sea tan fácil salir de aquí./p  
p data-p-id="9bae5c74bd8140ff2f2f48f6f0007eba"- Tienes razón peliblanco, aunque tampoco es tan difícil si conoces a las personas indicadas./p  
p data-p-id="14b7175f5c52b880412a1b291c83413f"- ¿A quién conoces aquí? – pregunta el ruso con su acento típico./p  
p data-p-id="02c4d6a9c64ba6dbb28f6d5106010897"En eso una figura sombría empieza a acercarse a la orilla en una especie de bote viejo y quemado que muestra señales de alguna vez haber estado hecho de madera, aunque ahora solo era carbón y leña podrida que flotaban sobre un mar de fuego líquido, sobre él había una especie de hombre alto y de contextura casi esquelética cuya cintura parecía fusionarse con el navío mismo, portaba una enorme túnica negra con una gran capucha que cubría parte de sus ojos, con su brazo izquierdo sujetaba un remo mientras que el derecho lo extendía hacía la orilla esperando que fuera llenado con monedas./p  
p data-p-id="098afb3971d7b5007f90198aa10de1c1"- Todas las almas que deseen cruzar, primero un precio deben pagar – anuncia con su voz ronca mientras vuelve su rostro hacía los visitantes que logran ver a través de sus ojos ausentes la muerte y vacío que lo inundaban – una moneda los niños, tres los adultos, aunque serán seis si quieren ir juntos – sonríe perverso hacía el barbudo contando con que este podría pagar cualquier cuota sin problemas./p  
p data-p-id="3fe17944d364cda2d59c2cece12d71c4"- ¿Y cuánto para los colegas? – pregunta sarcástico saliendo detrás de Santa Claus./p  
p data-p-id="8e2dbebcdbb2f8d404844573abbc3cfa"- ¿eh? – descubre su rostro para poder ver mejor revelando sus rubios cabellos rizados – Green, muchacho – ríe a carcajadas mientras extiende sus brazos para intentar abrazarlo llevándose parte del bote a la orilla con él, el arquero corresponde el gesto y se acerca para facilitarle el trabajo – hace siglos que no te veía./p  
p data-p-id="1f806642a2ab235b9cad8f2a5e3b50c7"- Vamos Caronte* no exageres, vine hace apenas seis meses – responde sonriente mientras se separa de él./p  
p data-p-id="bc95dfc14146aa23e43f2ea7af04d310" /p  
p data-p-id="f084b1e646d9c5e310e26539e19a45c6"- El tiempo se siente muy distinto aquí, seis meses pueden ser una eternidad, pregúntale a Perséfone* si no me crees jajaja./p  
p data-p-id="72519c855177f7963e79a6d8e2855934"- Sí, estoy seguro de que me diría lo mismo – los guardianes voltean a verlo algo confundidos, aunque Jack se encuentra más bien apresurado para que puedan terminar pronto lo que vinieron a hacer e irse de ese lugar – en fin, oye ¿Nos podrías dar un aventón hasta los Campos del Castigo?/p  
p data-p-id="03b29a3ea87961768288466f7ff1a04c"- Ahh, sitio interesante para visitar ¿tienen alguna razón en específico?/p  
p data-p-id="cb38fbb0fe25491b05a4e86444f1e62a"- Vinimos a hacer una visita a un viejo "amigo" de Barbosa./p  
p data-p-id="0833f956335dab7b37c80c6bac455f70"- Ya veo – les lanza curioso una mirada a los que vienen con su viejo amigo algo confuso del porque vienen con el – pues sabes bien que cualquier amigo tuyo es bienvenido aquí./p  
p data-p-id="e8df4efa0bc7ed964ab0024642d5b5fa"- Pues en realidad ellos no... – los ve de reojo por un momento pensando en que le sería mejor ahorrarse algo de tiempo en explicaciones – creo que vayan a venir tanto como yo, pero seguro agradecen el gesto./p  
p data-p-id="67e25b49d5b59dc1bfa24914154b1dcb"El barquero se mueve de regreso al mar en llamas invitando con su mano libre para que entren al bote, cosa que los visitantes hacen de inmediato, aunque algo temerosos aun, les era casi imposible no estarlo, todo el ambiente alrededor les hacía sentir escalofríos al mismo tiempo que no podían colocar sus manos fuera de los límites del transporte por el enorme calor que el "agua" emitía. Una vez zarparon comenzaron a ver toda clase de almas siendo torturadas mientras otras simplemente vagaban de un lugar a otro sin rumbo ni razón de ser, aunque no podían creer lo relativamente vacío que estaba ya que la mayor parte de él estaba vacío, pero tomando en cuenta que era un lugar infinito sabían que lo que observaban era solo la superficie del lugar donde todos los humanos y espíritus que han hecho el mal en el mundo iban al terminar su existencia, pasado el tiempo empezaron a ver una extraña corriente de viento que arrastraba toda clase de objetos en ella sin verse afectada por el peso de estos./p  
p data-p-id="210a03f3f3b64452ccea33c3eb8f77e1"- Oigan ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta conejo señalando varios artefactos, en su mayoría de oro, que flotaban cerca de sus orejas./p  
p data-p-id="820cf3923b40d57b6a5c8e920401c533"- Son los sueños a los que el mundo ha renunciado, todos los deseos que se han olvidado – contesta Caronte indiferente mientras sigue remando./p  
p data-p-id="1b99a24d7235545d3ff4d483df7dac74"- Si se fijan bien tal vez logren ver algo interesante – añade el cazador recostado cómodamente en la popa./p  
p data-p-id="3087ce1ed784a00944f682d7d7ef57c3"- Creo que encontré algo – Jack señala con su cayado un arco de oro que flotaba a lo lejos – ¿Se les hace familiar? Apostaría a que he visto uno idéntico a ese antes, solo que de madera claro./p  
p data-p-id="314fa80d19dc668c8d8a78ce1c86043d"- ¡Ja! ¿Enserio querías tener un arco de oro, si sabes que sería demasiado pesado para llevarlo contigo verdad? – el Pooka voltea a ver con algo de burla al arquero./p  
p data-p-id="47f746a03f0ed63afd52e828eeb35347"- Hmp... ¿Por qué crees que renuncie a él? – se baja la capucha para cubrirse los ojos y así evitar ver a los demás pasajeros el resto del viaje – como si tú nunca hubieres tenido uno./p  
p data-p-id="e18d0abad3b06432d57e1b7edb5229eb"La criatura cambio su semblante a uno algo caído por un momento al oír esto, pero enseguida vuelve a su aspecto serio de siempre./p  
p data-p-id="47a7e080fe160a36776b8f340a7e5573"- Claro que lo tuve – ve a lo lejos un retrato roto de él junto a la hermosa coneja blanca de aspecto algo humanoide similar al de él alejarse mientras siente un atisbo de tristeza a la vez que de alivio por ser el único que lo noto – ¿Falta mucho para llegar?/p  
p data-p-id="c002e21b9768e22ec2075e7e7f7380b6"- Ya estamos aquí./p  
p data-p-id="06321fb2dec7523b0f264d776bbbac8e"El barquero detiene el bote frente a un enorme lecho de roca con montañas negras a lo lejos, pequeños lagos de azufre esparcidos por todos lados y distintos seres cumpliendo toda clase de tareas sin sentido así como agobiantes mientras otros se encuentran atrapados en situaciones donde se les impide comer, o dormir, o ambas por una u otra razón, enseguida se bajan de la nave asombrados por el panorama salvo por Green que se toma su tiempo para despedirse de su amigo antes de que este zarpe por el mar infinito otra vez./p  
p data-p-id="1f24321a04652b5cd4569a90f55a2535"- No olvides darle sus dulces a Perséfone ¡recuerda mencionar que es de mi parte! – se aleja silbando tranquilo mientras alcanza a los demás – de vez en cuando le traigo bombones acaramelados, dice que a parte de sus mascotas son lo único que la ayuda a pasar su estancia aquí, además de que siempre paga el próximo encargo por adelantado – juega con una pequeña bolsa con oro que su amigo le acababa de dar./p  
p data-p-id="997700c3285fec83a0ace8d980775a1a"- ¿Y qué sucede si simplemente te quedas con el dinero?/p  
p data-p-id="69cca1fb90a3e3250e07ae96ff34430c"- Anciano, solo te diré que nadie le roba a la princesa del inframundo, empezando por mí – se guarda el oro en la capucha – bueno, a lo que vinimos ¿Ven algún barco gigante por ahí?/p  
p data-p-id="6cf86b60940b7077fb39024f9079ab29"El espíritu del invierno empieza a volar por todos los alrededores tratando de encontrar rastro de un barco, alcanzo a ver toda clase de cosas, menos lo que buscaba./p  
p data-p-id="1beebde79b76d02db0ca9b9fd518e4ee"- Oye este espantoso lugar es enorme ¿No hay una forma más fácil de hallarlo?/p  
p data-p-id="f48d7b8306a58eaf317edac02ddd379e"- Claro que la hay, solo quería que le dieras un vistazo al lugar ¿alcanzaste a ver al que alza una roca por una colina solo para bajar y volver a subirla? jajaja es un idiota./p  
p data-p-id="607e27a2c5886a731079e962b177d2f4"- ¡¿Es enserio?!/p  
p data-p-id="4dd13b242bb80ceb1373bd0e20f12c80"- Oh relájate – con ambos meñiques en la boca silva fuertemente un par de veces./p  
p data-p-id="1be8f50a18b86c48792f6cb639e8e568"El agudo sonido resuena por las paredes del lugar por unos segundos antes de ser respondido por una risilla siniestra que parece provenir de todas direcciones, al mismo tiempo una extraña niebla salida de la nada comienza a invadir el entorno./p  
p data-p-id="fe15030242677c792154ee7b76d0e11e"- Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos nuevos invitados por aquí – la voz parece ser femenina, aguda y dulce al oído, aunque se podía percibir algo de maldad en su tono – me encanta recibir visitas, en especial cuando estas se quedan, por siempre.../p  
p data-p-id="b6bfc6d987c98a4ed5ad7edab1f0c532"Al ver salir de entre la niebla una silueta siniestra encapuchada que parecía flotar en medio de la nada los presentes no pueden evitar dar un salto hacia atrás, está revela su rostro que es solo una calavera humana con dos brillantes orbes azules en sus cuencas vacías y unos blancos dientes que a falta de mandíbulas simplemente flotan formando una extraña sonrisa, la figura se acerca silente mientras sus espectadores toman posiciones defensivas contra ella, salvo por el que la había llamado por supuesto./p  
p data-p-id="b75fe5ecc4200706ed724c1a1de59ccf"- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí, me has traído estos magníficos seres como regalo pequeño sinvergüenza?/p  
p data-p-id="12bc534a6c33c1b04c5ec59fc0dc26b6"- Solo lo mejor para ti, se cuánto los admiras – responde calmado./p  
p data-p-id="e573dc3994013da1a51846de3a876612"Los guardianes se quedan helados en su lugar al oír la inesperada respuesta del que los había traído a lo que parecía ser una trampa letal, Conejo se dispone a atacarlo pero antes de poder llegar a moverse si quiera ya tenía el escalofriante rostro de la calavera frente a él observándolo con detenimiento lo que lo obligo a retroceder, intento atacarla, pero sus músculos simplemente no reaccionaban, era como si estuviera petrificado ante esos brillantes orbes azules como una débil flama en medio de un inmenso vacío./p  
p data-p-id="b9b7485a2575f16c346f4400f49e5f51"- *pfffft* ¡jajajaja! – la misteriosa criatura estalla en risas mientras se sujeta el estómago a causa de estas flotando hacia atrás quedando frente al encapuchado que se reía junto con ella – ojalá pudieran ver sus caras en este momento ¡jajaja! No le había dado un susto así a nadie desde que me aparecí en la fiesta de sorpresa del duende de los tréboles./p  
p data-p-id="0ee48f6aca6682145eb04e4e9da21a3c"- Jajajaj ya me lo imagino Lucy – se seca una lagrima por tanto reír en lo que se acerca a los demás – chichos ella es La Muerte, Lucy ellos son Jack Frost, Nicholas St. North y el canguro de pascua también conocido como Bunnymund, aunque claro tú ya los conoces./p  
p data-p-id="c0a03b66d195188cfdd5d58badda29b8"- ¿Conocerlos? Soy su más grande admiradora – revolotea alrededor de ellos, aunque lo hace tan rápido que no logran ver bien donde está – enserio no saben cómo me alegra tenerlos aquí./p  
p data-p-id="a4db761535cc11db254e05fa3834b1f2"- Eh ¿Gracias? – menciona Jack al no saber bien cómo interpretar eso./p  
p data-p-id="3c0e9a62f953494bcbb0f89c3080bb76"- Me han ahorrado toneladas de trabajo al llevarles alegría, fe y esperanza a todos, ahora hay muchas almas que se van al paraíso sin que las pase buscando, las únicas veces que tengo que salir corriendo por alguien es cuando una persona importante muere, lo cual no pasa muy seguido – sus ojos titilan por un momento – oh rayos, bueno vuelvo en un momento – de su túnica saca una guadaña que sencilla, pero elegante que no se imaginaban como había logrado caber allí./p  
p data-p-id="ff62491f6de95fdedaa04016a6fa5d80"La Muerte usa su arma para cortar el espacio a un lado de ella creando sin problemas un portal hacia el mundo humano, se despide de los presentes antes de cruzarlo dejando a la mayoría de ellos con varias preguntas a las que solo uno podía responder./p  
p data-p-id="4806110032f555aa4db15b93b3ef49a6"- Oye, no es por ofender, pero ¡¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?! – Conejo se pone firme frente a Green que solo lo mira con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro./p  
p data-p-id="f970c9ff7e02be0779ae0f346b63d840"- Relájate, Lucy es bastante bromista, le seguía el juego como siempre, es todo./p  
p data-p-id="9f8ec2f778e3c75cd0bdb6c4b586129c"- ¡¿Y te parece gracioso entregarnos como un regalo a la muerte misma?!/p  
p data-p-id="15de50f5f022bbef02d1af751110aa38"- La verdad es que quería ver las caras que ponían y honestamente *risa contenida* parecía que se volvían estatuas lentamente ¡jajaja! – se dobla de la risa ante un Pooka bastante molesto, aunque más bien humillado al haber caído víctima de una vil broma./p  
p data-p-id="6300e5d7482a30540889e449c5954120"- Si claro, bien ya te reíste ¿ahora cómo se supone que vamos a-? – en eso un sonido de algo rasgándose interrumpe a Conejo quien intenta voltear a ver de donde proviene, pero apenas voltea vuelve a tener la aterradora calavera justo frente a él – ¡Woah! ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?/p  
p data-p-id="e296e7d97bf6b8aea56ff9902daf703d"- Lo siento, estoy acostumbrada a sorprender a la gente, es mi trabajo, aunque ojalá pudiera cambiar el uniforme – su rostro aterrador resultaba ser una máscara de hueso que se removió revelando su agraciado rostro de porcelana – por lo menos es cómodo, la mitad del tiempo olvido que lo tengo puesto./p  
p data-p-id="d1734d261f2874351294dfb981c2de6f"- No es lo único que olvidas – comenta el cazador desde lejos./p  
p data-p-id="9e4f23d5a6684b059e7e610620810dd4"- ¡Oye! – falsamente molesta le da un golpe en el hombro a su amigo – el que haya tardado uno o dos siglos demás en llevarme a algunos espíritus no significa quieren decir nada./p  
p data-p-id="ea3101650e0b2278202165a503d97c87"- ¿Enserio has tardado tanto?/p  
p data-p-id="a385564d94833b77cfdae1d3a3f06e84"- Oh, aun lo hago – saca una lista de papel arrugado igual que como hizo con su guadaña – si no me equivoco debo buscar a un tal "Xavier Lopez" desde hace tiempo, aunque se va a ir al paraíso de todos modos, no tiene prisa – desaparece la lista para con ambas manos retirarse un par de mechones de su lacio cabello blanco del rostro mientras se acerca rápido a Jack Frost quedando a escasos centímetros de él – oye ¿te han dicho que eres aún más guapo en persona?/p  
p data-p-id="69dd8f81e2b506a153d1d6a68df1de7b"- Eh, bueno yo- el pálido rostro del adolescente se torna algo rojizo – tengo novia así que no es algo que oiga muy seguido./p  
p data-p-id="860590853d183e9f7acfca1a09448afe"- Pues es una pena – acerca su mano de esqueleto al rostro del peliblanco que por reflejo se aleja de ella – me encantan los que causan muertes masivas de especies./p  
p data-p-id="e535ecbb30ab9a3b16449e82fe441e1d"- Espera ¿Qué? – se aleja volando para colocarse junto al arquero – creo que hay un malentendido, llevo el invierno, lo que sí, a veces causa que algunas criaturas mueran, pero yo no las mato./p  
p data-p-id="b189726a862f3068f3af5dbac2c6d9ac"- Es lo mismo./p  
p data-p-id="10d470aedb6cda55ae205282be3f6ec2"- *suspiro molesto* es lo mismo que piensan las sirenas./p  
p data-p-id="57c2e9e223e4d4cd07f8825fdb056b16"- ¿Sirenas, conoces a esas brujas? – pregunta sorprendida./p  
p data-p-id="5f789e6c17f1663cb7713856f6e9cc76"- Podría decirse./p  
p data-p-id="15994aa3d9606c801d7da321e65d7b28"- ¿Y cómo es que no he ido por ti todavía? Según oí no les caes muy bien, contrataron a alguien para eliminarte./p  
p data-p-id="b95d2efbf390d1742f10eb4780221be7"- De hecho, es por eso que estamos aquí – el ruso se acerca a Lucy – tu "pequeño sinvergüenza" es ese alguien, Ombric nos dejó una carta avisándonos sobre él y para hacer el cuento corto decidió engañar a las sirenas para conseguirnos algo de tiempo para negociar./p  
p data-p-id="dcfdac46028fd653eadb0ee824105821"- ¿Qué podría haber en el infierno para negociar con las sirenas? Si les van a llevar a una de sus copias baratas les recomiendo que lo piensen bien./p  
p data-p-id="7f20c64723d14a46e69b10a97269c975"- ¿Copias baratas?/p  
p data-p-id="dbf486c01dffee554feeae011dc3aaf2"- Hades intento crear su propia versión de las sirenas aquí abajo, pero créanme no son ni la mitad de fieras que las originales, una vez me lleve a una de ellas y su hermana me atacó – muestra su mano izquierda la cual es normal, salvo por una enorme cicatriz cerca de la muñeca – créanme cuando les digo que eso dolió./p  
p data-p-id="71543e4ce9bc39a6f89191fa9e64766b"- Wow ¿No se te ha curado?/p  
p data-p-id="0655a81a3beb76b1584f58520ab0f07e"- Fue hace una semana./p  
p data-p-id="98ca626ee5013f7a2335798c7491ecdc"- *gulp* tenemos que hallar a ese sujeto ahora./p  
p data-p-id="87c60f6a0e0c621157a1b8b8ed0f781f"- ¿De quién están hablando?/p  
p data-p-id="868b7aadfaae49d4bd4ffab7efbc2dd9"- De Eduard Teach./p  
p data-p-id="c4cc77d9f5aea9f18be876c8b0117dfa"- Oh, no sé si puedan llevárselo, tiene una larga condena que cumplir ¿saben lo que ese sujeto hizo?/p  
p data-p-id="ed9d2996cf5c2f22526a1d7cf9ba31e3"- ¡Si! – afirmaron todos al unísono con un abanico de expresiones en sus rostros./p  
p data-p-id="cbbab8ec0216ede5237be694d91184a4"- Pero sé que preferiría quedarse aquí antes de caer en manos de las verdaderas sirenas, además las conozco, son muy organizadas y todo, solo lo mantendrán atrapado por uno o dos siglos, después te lo devuelvo./p  
p data-p-id="b75a2d8127592cfc955d64fe738b3001"- Bueno en ese caso... está bien, pero solo por tratarse de nuestro mejor proveedor, además le agradara recibir visitas ¡vamos! – crea un portal con su guadaña que muestra un barco pirata flotando en medio de un mar en llamas./p  
p data-p-id="3bcea6d4b692de087c5105a8b3264db4"- Por fin – aliviado de que ya pronto se irían de ese lugar Conejo cruza la brecha apresurado, seguido por Norte./p  
p data-p-id="5c81b633a278b4deed3f2a2474dc2ebe"- Oye ¿ese sujeto enserio es peligroso? – pregunta Jack preocupado./p  
p data-p-id="2a7e741eac7b338f6f375f790fd80a95"- Tranquilo, a menos que intentes amotinarte contra él, o tengas algo que él quiera, o lo hagas enfadar, es tan inofensivo como cualquier otro pirata – responde Lucy sonriente./p  
p data-p-id="418d686cd3d6a664b12fc330ff08d5f5"- De acuerdo *suspiro* – algo temeroso cruza el umbral mientras su compañero se despide de otro de sus amigos en el infierno antes de acompañarlo./p  
p data-p-id="1deb2f2e7caebdec74dfcfe5cb48b205"- Espero que vuelvan pronto – empieza a cerrar el portal – tal vez con suerte será para quedarse./p  
p data-p-id="db827521c2d714b1fbd03d83fe5dc055"- ¿Soy yo o aquí todos hablan de forma siniestra?/p  
p data-p-id="2ae76c249e8c1e97723f55783e7ad1ff"- Es algo así como el acento de los que viven aquí, con el tiempo te acostumbras./p  
p data-p-id="49548ab90c4a24363293f0f8cd84105c"Los espíritus avanzan hacía el navío en ruinas cuya popa yacía casi totalmente sumergida en las aguas que a desde la distancia se notaba yacían infestadas de sirenas hechas de fuego que saltaban como pirañas esperando ser alimentadas, pero aparte de eso el resto del barco lucía en buenas condiciones, con enormes velas rojas que desgastadas, manchadas y aun sin viento parecían estar siendo impulsadas ferozmente, con detalles en oro encima de un exterior de rígido roble cubierto con lo que parecían ser esqueletos humanos además de una extraña y aterradora boca en la proa hecha de aún más huesos, era intimidante para cualquiera que la viera y los guardianes no eran la excepción, aunque el arquero que los acompañaba se veía más sorprendido por las partes de oro que cualquier otra cosa./p  
p data-p-id="1a8df3bddfb2bae16b9bed648310ffe7"- Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? – se acerca al pequeño puente que conectaba con una puerta de entrada la cual abre sin problemas./p  
p data-p-id="8484df330a02db24c3d6d3a3792ce202"- Oye ¿no se supone que en este lugar los malvados son castigados, cual se supone que es la parte mala de vivir tranquilo en un enorme hogar de madera?/p  
p data-p-id="baaabebf6474aa3fd537956d4b399ec5"- A diferencia de ti Norte, él no tiene un día al año para salir, de hecho Lucy me conto que uno de las peores condenas que dan a los malvados es encerrarlos en un lugar del que pueden "tratar" de salir, pero que en realidad no tienen posibilidad de hacerlo ¿ves a esas? – señala a las sirenas de fuego – cada vez que el anciano intento poner un pie fuera de su nave ellas lo atacaron sin piedad, según ella le tomo demasiados intentos darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, ahora se queda en su camarote esperando a que algo interesante pase y solo de vez en cuando enterrándose su propia espada para intentar escapar de aquí./p  
p data-p-id="16c06ccc3480a2ded2460444d304d975"- Déjame adivinar, no le funciono./p  
p data-p-id="3e168731314f8724db4397ac8359fe29"- Todos a bordo – ignora la pregunta del Pooka mientras hace un ademán para que sus compañeros entren – cuando lo vean traten de traerlo en una pieza, eso va contigo barbón – el mencionado se guarda sus sables de mala gana – no saben lo fastidioso que es llevarse un cadáver en trozos./p  
p data-p-id="ee8ca089ff6d1fdf28dcbd83c66d93c2"- Bueno, tendré que hacerlo al estilo de la madre Rusia – se besa ambos nudillos mientras entra con la guardia alta listo para pelear./p  
p data-p-id="589845444535bb943320308c901a40c2"- Una recomendación como cazador experto, traten de sorprenderlo, o por lo menos traten de acabarlo rápido./p  
p data-p-id="e899256a1bbaf7e019093c2963a94989"- Cuenta con eso – afirma Jack que también entra seguido por Conejo, aunque este se detiene al otro lado de la puerta al ver que Green no entra./p  
p data-p-id="2e90d78f5f5a41722f3ee2ea967a7c7e"- ¿No vienes?/p  
p data-p-id="43e1a38103c919af12877b7ab39cbeb0"- ¿Estás loco, entrar a la guarida de Barbanegra desarmado? No gracias, no vine aquí para quedarme – responde tranquilo mientras le cierra la puerta en la cara./p  
p data-p-id="6a16e9cb441d9e05635b939a8d1e0b05"- Espera ¡¿Qué?! – intenta abrir la puerta, pero le es imposible./p  
p data-p-id="f5098968fef3479241923586f174dcf5"- Shhh, hay que tratar de sorprenderlo ¿recuerdas?/p  
p data-p-id="b67a2df0a2673288678b172fb112536d"Las paredes y el piso comienzan a rechinar con fuerza, las sogas y barriles que yacían por doquier empezaron a moverse mientras todo el barco parecía moverse con fuerza, se escuchan una serie de pasos lentos pero estrepitosos provenir de arriba haciendo que todos dirijan su vista hacia ellos./p  
p data-p-id="ab879bdd2abab9c6843ae6153cb25adb"- Creo que eso ya no es una opción./p  
p data-p-id="c45acdca07c4e3bcb28a4c59febd4676"Los pasos comienzan a sonar con más fuerza, se centran tanto en ellos que no prestan atención a una varias cuerdas que se acercaban a ellos lentamente como si tuvieran voluntad propia, en un momento estas los sujetan por los tobillos a cada uno por separado, el guardián del invierno intenta congelarlas pero sus brazos son amarrados igual que los de sus compañeros, finalmente el causante de todo esto termina de bajar unas elegantes escaleras con su espada en una mano y una botella de alcohol en la otra, tranquilo como si nada estuviera sucediendo toma un gran trago de está para después arrojarla por el suelo donde rueda libremente derramando su contenido restante, el hombre como todo digno pirata portaba un gran sombrero de cuero con largas solapas dobladas totalmente hacía arriba en los tres lados de este, de un tono tan oscuro como su abundante y maltratada barba en la cual pese a los años que presentaba en el maltratado rostro de su portador no se encontraba una sola cana por ningún lado, este poseía una mirada tanto fría como amenazadora con dos ojos de blancos como la sal que carecían de cualquier emoción en ellos aparte de odio y deseos de ver a sus enemigos retorcerse antes de hacerlos desfallecer./p  
p data-p-id="818ff700e2ecc25b55ac6f1e0e27e428"- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – camina tranquilo acercándose lentamente a sus prisioneros – hace mucho que nadie intentaba matarme *suspiro* me trae tantos recuerdos – dice de forma calmada con una gran nostalgia fingida./p  
p data-p-id="1b70fb90716ce1e6894defcc9c23ea07"Santa Claus logra liberar un brazo con su fuerza bruta para toma su sable y terminar de cortar los nudos, cae de espaldas al suelo, pero logra levantarse rápidamente para arrojar ambas armas hacía sus amigos liberándolos en el acto./p  
p data-p-id="94305baae30c96fc1d07d00e23591f10"- Impresionantes espadas, pero no creo que sean rivales para esta – apunta su enorme hoja de acero levemente oxidado, pero poderosamente encantado hacia sus rivales haciéndolos tropezar por el movimiento de la nave que parece coincidir con el de ella./p  
p data-p-id="25ce07954024063b3df261a3c090f18d"- No las voy a necesitar – se pone en guardia mientras arremete contra el pirata./p  
p data-p-id="15bc679d1efc79e48acb898595eafdbb"- Porfavor ¿de verdad crees que-?/p  
p data-p-id="9ba9d5b7c0c2d2e8fcf111eb23cc5352"Un disparo de hielo de parte del peliblanco lo interrumpe haciéndolo reaccionar por reflejo con su arma, logra bloquear el ataque, pero el Pooka le lanza sus boomerangs también, el capitán usa sus habilidades para detener el primero, pero el segundo lo golpea de lado en su arma haciéndola volar lejos de su alcance justo a tiempo para que el ruso le conecte un golpe justo en el mentón que lo estrella contra el muro./p  
p data-p-id="879e51ac53f9bd66b7defc572475fd9b"- Vas a necesitar más que eso ¡grumete de quinta! – Tras sujetarse el mentón por un momento responde el puñetazo con uno propio que envía al ruso a volar estrellándolo contra Jack quien a diferencia de Bunnymund no logro quitarse a tiempo./p  
p data-p-id="3b25393130d11e8ebce5cbf6a8828651"- Intenta eso de nuevo ¡asesino! – grita fúrico mientras salta hacía él./p  
p data-p-id="1e24944201a1a47e8e177a8d9dd74923"- Jajaja – esquiva el golpe respondiendo a su atacante con un codazo en la espalda – tienes que practicar tus insultos conejito, el llamarme así no me afecta en lo más mínimo, es lo que soy – lo ataca de nuevo, pero simplemente detiene el golpe con su mano sujetando el puño de su oponente muy firmemente – lo que siempre seré – le dobla la muñeca fuertemente haciéndolo arrodillarse y gritar de dolor./p  
p data-p-id="30d94592c27906154b0aabe521ab534f"Los otros dos guardianes se reincorporan sorprendidos por el como un simple humano estaba dominando a su compañero como si de un simple conejo de peluche se tratara./p  
p data-p-id="8b9910a2bb404e4d0b6d5e208b496ffb"- ¿Cómo rayos es tan fuerte? – le dispara varios rayos con su cayado./p  
p data-p-id="ab3b6ee9ac811168671bdaadc2c1bcdc"- Morir te cambia de muchas formas – usa a su víctima como un escudo para que reciba todos los ataques por él antes de dejarla caer en el suelo totalmente herida – no eres tan fuerte como tu cuerpo lo era, sino como tu espíritu lo es – recoge tranquilamente su espada mientras el ruso corre en su dirección con ambas armas en mano – además el haber luchado tantas veces contra esas demonios te termina fortaleciendo de una forma u otra./p  
p data-p-id="a8c03e778d244a32652642942726cb38"Con un ágil movimiento se protege mientras las sogas restantes vuelven a cobrar vida atrapando a su atacante, el espíritu restante intenta atacar de nuevo pero su cayado es apartado de él al mismo tiempo que los amarres lo envuelven sujetándolo contra una pared mientras ponen su arma en otra, el condenado camina cruelmente sobre la criatura que acababa de revivir sus recuerdos de cuando torturaba a sus enemigos para conseguir lo que quería antes de volverlos parte de su nave./p  
p data-p-id="7571c9585781f77e0b113926c404ec40"- Hmm, a decir verdad, pese a su decepcionante desempeño en combate me tienen bastante sorprendido, jamás había visto antes a seres como ustedes – mira con detenimiento al chico con cabellos como la nieve antes de voltear hacía el gordinflón de extraño acento – tú ¿de qué país vienes?/p  
p data-p-id="8ed879845bd71dafadbb4eee7afbf197"- Soy ruso pedazo de./p  
p data-p-id="5fec8ed14a29985149e3b7ba8472ee30"- Vaya, jamás había oído ese insulto, y mira que es un logro ¿hay mares en tu país? Si es así es una verdadera lástima que no los haya navegado, me habría encantado matar a más miserables con ese horrible dialecto – con un lado de su arma levanta el rostro de lo actual tapete para verlo detenidamente – qué curioso, había leído sobre seres como tú hace mucho tiempo, vi que eran los guardianes de los mundos y que son de las criaturas más antiguas que existen *ríe débilmente* serás una excelente adición a mi colección de cabezas – levanta su hoja con fuerza listo para dar el golpe final./p  
p data-p-id="05429865175bed53f04e5626f911f85c"Desesperados por intentar liberarse a la vez que indefensos al estar cubiertos por cada vez más y más fuertes lazos de la muerte que empezaban a aplastar sus formas físicas intentando desaparecerlos contemplaban temerosamente lo que significaría el final para la pascua, así como de su amigo, en eso una botella golpea estrepitosamente el cráneo de Barbanegra partiéndose en mil pedazos a la par que esté cae inconsciente en el suelo permitiendo ver al salvador de los que se encontraban prisioneros en su nave, se trataba de nadie menos que de Green Cloak que tan solo se fijaba en lo que resto del vidrio que tenía en su mano con algo de tristeza./p  
p data-p-id="70dd6150a27b2fd53a0ece003377da8e"- Wow, te mereces todo lo que te pasara tan solo por haber desperdiciado este licor tan fino, de verdad eres un monstruo – le dice al hombre desmayado a sus pies en lo que avanza hacía Conejo para ayudarlo a levantarse – ¿estás bien?/p  
p data-p-id="100f181d84b5285f706194397cf2ad65"Al no haber que controlara la espada tanto Jack como Norte cayeron de las paredes donde estaban y salen corriendo hacía el arquero./p  
p data-p-id="1b2dbc7c0e543e164023bda47ddffbe4"- Ese sujeto casi me corta la cabeza – se sujeta el cuello preocupado por casi perderlo./p  
p data-p-id="9e4edbe2f0c150ee500f04547e45e61b"- Me arrojo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo./p  
p data-p-id="e590f538df779ccebe1c6540d7bc4625"- Su espada reboto mis ataques como si nada, mi cayado fue arrebatado./p  
p data-p-id="02d9dfa161568a51f5ed56d4233eba5c"- Los dejo solos 5 minutos y miren lo que pasa – toma una soga que el muchacho aún tenía colgando de la pierna para atar a Eduard Teach antes de que despierte – bueno, yo diría que nuestro trabajo aquí ya está listo ¿nos vamos?/p  
p data-p-id="2c69361e73648dd460c1f40a8e92813c"- ¿Cómo rayos-?/p  
p data-p-id="86fba885b30ef1be85a59b9cb9326a41"- Se los dije, si lo hubieran tomado por sorpresa como yo habríamos terminado en segundos – carga al sujeto inmovilizado en hombros – aunque ahora que lo pienso Jack debió haberse colado por la cubierta de la nave como yo a la espera de que apareciera para atacarlo cuanto antes./p  
p data-p-id="e00855e1c3c88c409740855f281f1fcb"- Eso hubiera sido un mejor plan./p  
p data-p-id="91abafa9062f85a03e020aa37824236e"- ¡Eso hubiera sido un plan! – reclama el Pooka ante el comentario de Jack – es la última vez que entro a un lugar peligroso con ustedes sin una estrategia de combate en mente./p  
p data-p-id="a8a2bb3a4d1cb30e60cd2df4ee343a95"- Dudo que sea la última vez, pero bueno – avanza tranquilo hacia la salida – hora de irse, a menos que quieran pasar aquí el resto de la eternidad./p  
p data-p-id="23e54cac3cbd2a93f262e21e9fc5feab"Inconformes por el cómo salieron las cosas, pero felices por el resultado decidieron aprovechar que tenían lo que querían para salir del inframundo cuanto antes, el cazador volvió a llamar a Lucy quien apareció mucho más rápidamente y sin la niebla de antes (cosa que todos agradecieron) para abrirles un portal a White Cap Bay donde esperaban terminar con todo el asunto de las sirenas de una buena vez, así como de los piratas y las aventuras relacionadas con los mares en general, para sus gustos ya habían tenido suficiente de eso por un tiempo, no veían la hora de permanecer en sus hogares para variar un poco, todos cruzaron la brecha esperando poner negociar con las más peligrosas criaturas del mundo sin morir en el intento./p  
p data-p-id="5e0ef7d6006a3cf67e28a3b7462b95c5"- Si las cosas se ponen difíciles... – Green se detiene un momento para voltear hacia los demás con verdadera preocupación en su rostro – quiero que salgan corriendo, si por lo menos logro que me dejen en paz a mí los podre ayudar contra los demás caza-recompensas que les manden hasta que se me ocurra otro plan, seré honesto, ellas no son de las que les gusta hablar./p  
p data-p-id="069a34106a238faeeb9bdcd12ac6688a"- ¿Cómo sabremos si eso sucede?/p  
p data-p-id="30816f257c2fcad1c621a498399fe2a8"- Créanme, lo sabrán – responde antes de retomar su camino rezando por dentro en que no sean los últimos pasos que dé en este mundo./p  
p data-p-id="1d036082340356e3e28e888cf108de78"*Caronte es el barquero que transporta a los espíritus de los muertos al , también el dios griego de las fronteras y territorios./p  
p data-p-id="969ba2b41d7d37d798eba20fd3e3621b"*Perséfone es la diosa griega de la primavera, las flores, las estaciones y la fertilidad, hija de Zeus y Demeter. Está casada con Hades, quién la raptó y la convirtió en reina del Inframundo contra su voluntad. /p 


	10. Capítulo 9: Negociando con Sirenas

p data-p-id="d60ca5de13f7d21818a3e41433436d76"En donde tierra y mar se encontraban, 5 almas temerosas de su existencia esperaban con paciencia que las duelas de esos paramos se hicieran presentes, no querían molestarlas por lo que decidieron simplemente que ellas notaran su presencia, lo cual no tardaría mucho./p  
p data-p-id="eeec298adfa2a261a3b37779d1eb5f49"- Oye ¿De verdad crees que podrás negociar por nuestras almas con ellas? Es decir, estamos hablando de algo serio./p  
p data-p-id="553e5a944179f2be83b92b322809b9d6"- No te preocupes soy un gran negociador, una vez conseguí triplicarle el precio a un cliente solo por asegurarle que no comería hasta terminar el trabajo, lo que él no sabía es que como espíritu no necesitaba comer de todos modos – responde el cazador al peliblanco./p  
p data-p-id="97dae1351462579864abb7f639c33588"- Jajaja, bueno eso me deja más tranquilo./p  
p data-p-id="7ee14552292c0cd05ed3f6e079e5cd77"- Aunque por otro lado intente cobrarles una moneda más a las sirenas y casi me quitan la cabeza por eso./p  
p data-p-id="0d1885b0b0457d9b3e4831832671bcf6"- *gulp* ¿enserio son así de crueles?/p  
p data-p-id="fe32ea2433912ff40c4500590099ddf0"- Yo diría más bien que son duras a la hora de hacer negocios, preferiría tratar de conseguir un trato con un montón de tiburones en un tanque que con una sola de ellas, y nos tocara hablar con su reina./p  
p data-p-id="83c9db6f4557d5a90983d3d21ada577b"- Si me permites darte un consejo – el ruso se une a la conversación haciéndose notar con su típico acento – un regalo siempre ayuda cuando tratas de conseguir algo de una dama – extiende su abrigo carmesí revelando en el interior de este una gran cantidad de anillos, accesorios de oro e incluso aretes diamante./p  
p data-p-id="4419f8fd4f4f8bf6097bcfcef9161e2f"- ¿Siempre llevas eso ahí? – Conejo se sorprende al notar los sarcillos y toma uno en forma de corazón que lo confundió bastante – ¿debo preocuparme?/p  
p data-p-id="ee65c5a9b6cb910f41738cd76c9103f7"- Siempre hay que estar preparado muchacho – selecciona una lujosa cadena de oro con pequeños detalles a lo largo de esta finamente elaborados – dudo que digan que no si endulzamos el trato con esto./p  
p data-p-id="56eed0f3f56554a3e0008ba7e8da407f"- Pues el agua salada donde viven y la orfebrería no se la llevan muy bien – toma el collar algo dudoso y lo guarda en su capucha – pero nunca está demás un plan B./p  
p data-p-id="6200b675e09b3d590bb847d71e02de54"- Mejor no hay que arriesgarnos – el joven guardián toma todas las piezas que Norte tenía – le entregaremos todas para que nos perdonen la vida./p  
p data-p-id="fb6fbc2a28a4cbe8bd8679d01204431b"- ¿realmente crees que puedes comprar a las sirenas con oro? Conociéndolas lo tomaran como un mal soborno y te quitaran la cabeza por ofenderlas, mejor mantengámoslo simple./p  
p data-p-id="dc7191f98545b0b65f4cf28188a48cb1"- *suspiro* ok – le devuelve todo al anciano – es solo que no puedo evitar estar nervioso, no solo vamos a intentar salvar nuestras almas a cambio de la de alguien más, sino que es posible que ni siquiera lo logremos y simplemente nos eliminen a todos – se sienta preocupado apoyando su cráneo en la base del cayado./p  
p data-p-id="a8f74233e0a28c0dd837b79f9b8c649e"- Tranquilo muchacho, todo saldrá-/p  
p data-p-id="e62189938d374e82d730a2c7aacfa5ad"- Agggh, mi cabeza – el prisionero comienza a despertarse sin tener idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor, al notar que está atado reaccionar por instinto intentando liberarse – ¿Qué sucede, que clase de secuestro barato es este?/p  
p data-p-id="4fc411c4f827e703618daa4875db90d8"- Vaya, vaya, miren quien se levantó – el Pooka se acerca sonriente a su inmovilizada victima que hace poco intentaba quitarle la cabeza – el capitán barbasucia./p  
p data-p-id="1a71c17ccbc0f33ce3f54763032ee288"- ¡No te atrevas a confundirme con esa basura! Soy Barbanegra, el pirata temido por piratas, no ese viejo decrepito – responde ofendido./p  
p data-p-id="fb7d10b6f3d55fd225ed5549bd89914a"- Espera ¿Qué?/p  
p data-p-id="84b8a5f5755982f4be14bf93f9601dd5"- El ser llamado "barba" algo era bastante común en esa época, hay un Barbablanca, Barbasucia, Barba de candado y sin barba, todos son básicamente copias baratas de él./p  
p data-p-id="bbaffc949ecf2f803d9eac2379f13cc5"- Tu lo has dicho muchacho – examina al arquero de arriba abajo – y a todo esto ¿tú quién eres? No recuerdo haberte visto en mi nave./p  
p data-p-id="4a6eec45f09593674a2adc48ba863955"- Ah sí, mucho gusto soy Green Cloak, caza-recompensas profesional, te daría mi tarjeta pero se me acabaron, también soy el que te golpeo con una de tus botella la cual por cierto – lo abofetea – desperdiciaste descaradamente, por eso y más es que no me arrepiento de lo que voy a hacer./p  
p data-p-id="9f1c430b68a7fa0b1572aed5cd63a424"- He matado a cientos por mucho menos de lo que ustedes han hecho – voltea a ver a sus captores con fuego en la mirada – en lo que me libere me asegurare de acabar con cada uno de ustedes muy lentamente, pero primero me gustaría saber ¿a quién van a entregarme? Es obvio de que ninguno de ustedes contrato al payaso verde para capturarme, así que ¿Cuál de mis enemigos pago por tenerme en su poder? Tengo varios nombres en mente, para empezar-/p  
p data-p-id="d79d4a5f564c0456545ab1111549701f"- No es ninguno de ellos – lo interrumpe Frost – te capturamos para negociar por nuestras almas, pero no te preocupes, les pediremos a las sirenas que sean ama-/p  
p data-p-id="7ae6395711df7827002813587a4ec3c9"En lo que el capitán escucho la palabra "sirena" dio un salto mortal inmediatamente golpeando a Bunnymund por ser quien estaba más cerca, acto seguido se coloca de pie intentando inútilmente liberarse de los amarres, rápidamente los guardianes intentan derribarlo, pero en eso del mar detrás de el emerge su espada como si saliera del inframundo mismo, está corta las sogas de las muñecas para luego apuntar a sus oponentes./p  
p data-p-id="529760584efdfc84deff291cbb3ddda7"- No sé qué les hice para merecer esto, pero ni de chiste me entregaran a esas brujas ¡acabare con cada uno de ustedes aún con mis tobillos atados y un solo brazo si es necesario! – desesperado por salvarse y con miedo de distraerse medio segundo para cortar la cuerda de sus pies acerca su hoja amenazantemente a sus enemigos – ¡los arrastrare a todos conmigo al infierno! – en eso siente un fuerte impacto en su cráneo que lo hace besar el suelo./p  
p data-p-id="deefa9eebd1dab858524ba6934688381"- Vaya, se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba – el cazador saca botella vacía tras botella vacía del interior de su manto para romperlas en el cráneo del pirata asegurándose de que no despierte fácilmente./p  
p data-p-id="7e20df2f44a04b496fa8aec991268e94"- Oye ¿Por qué guardas todo eso en tu ropa?/p  
p data-p-id="29b6affefa9d82d1fd786d087aaf6ee4"- Porque no cabe en mi tobillo – silva tranquilo mientras saca su daga para cortar al medio el sable de tritón – es una lastima que sea demasiado grande para una punta de flecha./p  
p data-p-id="f9876c11fc3599a0a17f7d925f84fd0c"- No creo que sea por eso por lo que debas sentir lastima ahora, jamás había visto tanto terror en los ojos de un hombre como en los de él ¿se fijaron como temblaba? Parecía un pupfish./p  
p data-p-id="4674229564c189f8b58287e4b216d797"- Lo se barbudo, pero es él o nosotros./p  
p data-p-id="d942b3ab30f12d2575133be892f80620"- Querrás decir el o tú y Jack./p  
p data-p-id="8054537b65ec57d2c122e346dbc00e09"- Lamento informártelo canguro, pero es muy probable que por el hecho de ayudar a un traidor, ósea yo, las sirenas los vean a ambos como potenciales blancos – el miedo inundo el rostro de los espíritus de la pascua y la navidad en ese momento – pero son solo ideas mías, no se preocupen./p  
p data-p-id="e0ffe1d10970e3c67809f75eae99afbc"- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso – señala hacía el mar que empezaba a moverse./p  
p data-p-id="eeb03ded04e85a64333da9544040b2f5"Lentamente, pero con mucha presencia las sirenas empezaron a emerger todas al mismo tiempo con odio en sus miradas al ver a un traidor y un asesino en sus territorios, no notaron al prisionero que traían desmayado en el suelo por lo que toda su ira sería descargada solo en los dos blancos antes mencionados, se prepararon para soltar sus látigos para castigar a los criminales cuando la líder de todas ellas alzo su mano imponente deteniéndolas en el acto, la reina con mucha una actitud muy calmada, pero a la vez amenazante se acerca a la orilla tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo./p  
p data-p-id="70b566f4de217fff4b5ec1a33b953b43"- Recuerden que no somos animales – anuncia con una voz delicada, pero poderosa a la vez – tenemos reglas y una ley clara que exige que todos los que cometan traición sean enjuiciados mientras se dicta su sentencia./p  
p data-p-id="2213c94233c3ff63f8a28d4877753c91"- ¿No querrá decir "para dictar su sentencia"? – le pregunta el peliblanco a su compañero encapuchado./p  
p data-p-id="ef3ea167df83c1c16132b2b6368f3bad"- Nop, así es como trabajan ellas, te juzgan mientras van decidiendo tu castigo, a veces también lo ejecutan durante el juicio – responde tranquilo tratando de sostener una falsa sonrisa./p  
p data-p-id="0dd4325bb255367d6595870ca25a8ae4"- Green Cloak y Jack Frost – la monarca llega finalmente a sus visitantes quienes se paran firmes y flotan respectivamente en señal de respeto – se les ha acusado de traición, asesinato en serie e intento de magnicidio respectivamente ¿Por qué deberíamos perdonar sus vidas si ustedes han roto nuestras leyes como si de algas sin importancia se trataran?/p  
p data-p-id="367e449062347eb03b6ab562f0d22c1c"- Vera su majestad, sé que no somos sus personas favoritas y seguramente le haría muy feliz deshacerse de nosotros ahora mismo, cosa que podría hacer por supuesto ¿Quién se lo impediría? Pero estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo mutuamente benéfico para todos aquí y ¿ya están despertando al Kraken cierto? – ve como las demás sirenas empiezan a cantar una melodía conocida mientras él hablaba./p  
p data-p-id="32d41432e31363b2e9a5f4d538e5138c"- En los valiosos segundos que te hemos dado por haber sido nuestro elegido para tan importante labor no has hecho nada más que soltar palabrería barata, no mereces el perdón que tan pocas veces damos, no puedes salir de esto hablando traidor, ni tienes nada que nos interese para hacernos cambiar de opinión así que – alza su mano preparándose para que sus súbditas den el estruendo final./p  
p data-p-id="2f461ddd7cac53f6d003b587db4c56ee"- ¡Espere! – sin perder más el tiempo levanta con un brazo a Barbanegra mostrándoselo de golpe a la reina que se queda muda del impacto al verlo – Te he traído a este hombre que tanto daño les ha hecho a su especie y a otras tantas, si no te complace tomar su existencia en tus manos entonces puedes tomar la mía – coloca al sujeto en el suelo como si de un costal se tratara al ver que la mano de su potencial verdugo se recogía con calma haciendo parar los cantos de sus súbditas – ¿Tenemos un trato?/p  
p data-p-id="8f77c3a2f9c78727d53bca51283e7a27"- Hmm – examina con detenimiento al prisionero para asegurarse de que no es un engaño, no tarda mucho ya que un rostro tan horrible como el de él no se olvida fácilmente – admito que sería un placer incomparable hacer caer nuestra justicia sobre el ser más odiado en la historia de las sirenas./p  
p data-p-id="41c66029cd88407ae4d5dac67aa7e3b2"- Y apuesto a que en la de varias otras especies también – comenta a parte Conejo./p  
p data-p-id="9f7eee00aa45e943034ce681eda3ad27"- Pero exactamente ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio? Tu absolución de seguro, pero es poco para lo que nos has traído ¿deseas oro también?/p  
p data-p-id="e899236c60b35aa25b4e1c79742da02b"- Pues gaste más de lo esperado donde Barbosa así que no me vendría mal – los guardianes voltean a verlo seriamente para recordarle lo que vinieron a hacer – pero no gracias./p  
p data-p-id="a770df69282f4ab1acfd78779f3b6ba9"- ¿Entonces?/p  
p data-p-id="69a0a69145d9517fe35067c2d07b689f"- Quisiera que perdonaran a Jack también, de hecho, él es por quien fue a buscar a este patán en primer lugar, así que pido nuestra absolución a cambio de que tengan su venganza./p  
p data-p-id="2aa8fae80deeb024071ca5a64437c085"- Hmm... 2 almas a cambio de una es demasiado – menciona con seriedad observando molesta al joven pálido – además los crímenes del asesino helado son mucho mayores que los tuyos./p  
p data-p-id="4302ab9e70c8d44bc2f2895fa7c9f76c"- Pero muchos menores que los de Eduard./p  
p data-p-id="01c1680fe0cbfedcd6df6f401492d784"- Aun así, no es suficiente – se acerca amenazante al asesino de su especie para dirigirse a él directamente – ¿Realmente crees que puedes salir librado de esto sin recibir ningún castigo?/p  
p data-p-id="3f8d04915d572486acf925e6b9fe3559"- En realidad, fui cazado, herido varias veces – aprieta el puño con fuerza – hirieron a mi novia, casi desaparezco, estoy seguro de que he recibido mi castigo./p  
p data-p-id="1c3462c3fdc6f505a1b7c48291c10bf0"- No fue suficiente./p  
p data-p-id="e472ec446cc1a9672a8003ba683b497d"- Lo sé, pero... – no encontraba que más decir, ellas querían eliminarlo, no aceptarían nada menos que eso./p  
p data-p-id="0238fb82056a50f219468f4252fa57de"- Quizá – interviene el arquero – si el "asesino helado" se convirtiera en el "protector helado" puedan perdonarlo./p  
p data-p-id="cbd991dc8d79b76a0c34d65d6b03ca3e"- ¿De que estas hablando?/p  
p data-p-id="5b6d207302ac7b98d6f8e18ca1ecf8d4"- Su majestad ¿Qué mejor castigo que humillar a un criminal a protegerlas por el resto de su existencia? Si el evita que las aguas donde ustedes se encuentren se enfríen en lugar de congelarlas además del hecho de que tienen en quien descargar su ira-/p  
p data-p-id="9cc189e91e9211914f5e66d62e27e4dc"- Justicia – corrige ofendida./p  
p data-p-id="159c9b72681ae44e5d9ecc7a0f17bd2c"- Claro, como sea ¿no sería más provechoso un guardián como aliado que como víctima?/p  
p data-p-id="1e2a2f9b46d8c59be30d88ff8498922b"- Claro, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para enmendarme, enserio lo siento, no tenía idea de que les estaba haciendo daño./p  
p data-p-id="2ca021a0b9e44b606438177c3663e03e"- ¡El no saber que cometes un crimen no es excusa! – arremete de frente contra Frost quedando a escasos centímetros de golpearlo con su tridente – aunque... un protector contra la muerte helada no nos vendría mal./p  
p data-p-id="de3d446a902d73e166e28390fbe50176"- Genial – suspira aliviado./p  
p data-p-id="da04b944948b76ea7a30375c7b05cdf6"- Oigan – el espíritu de la pascua se une a la conversación – no es por querer arruinar el momento, pero ¿Cómo sabrá el mocoso dónde están todo el tiempo? Apenas y puede saber dónde está parado./p  
p data-p-id="93acaef37c6c903d53fe820a60c573f5"- ¡Oye! – molesto aterriza por el insulto hasta que se da cuenta de que estaba flotando sobre el mar en el cual casi se sumerge – ¡Whoa!/p  
p data-p-id="ccd38fcb07bffffa389b5f028e409d87"- ¿Lo ven?/p  
p data-p-id="df063a28a6863d9afbb349906e78190e"- Vamos, no seas tan duro con el muchacho./p  
p data-p-id="3d511c88fa5fc0f259a4f0a6a03cf56b"Una voz seca, algo carrasposa, pero muy familiar se hace presente llamando la atención de los guardianes, en especial Norte que corre a abrazarlo./p  
p data-p-id="4b5e621ed14d5f641c23c89877ca5eaa"- ¡Ombric, que bueno por fin volver a verte compañero! – el ruso estruja con fuerza a su barbudo amigo quien solo ríe un poco por el gesto./p  
p data-p-id="9bcca6c46f80a64e9641ac4f46b38c1c"- Jaja, lo mismo digo – se libera del abrazo para avanzar hacia las sirenas – no saben lo que me alegra que hayan llegado hasta este punto, les sorprendería la cantidad de veces que vi como el Kraken los devoraba, en fin, tengo la solución para que puedan decirle a Jack en todo momento donde se encuentran – con un ademan hace aparecer de los alrededores centenares de búhos blancos – les puedo prestar algunos de mis mensajeros para que donde sea que vayan ellos puedan sobrevolar con un mensaje para su protector, así podrá estar informado en todo momento, siempre y cuando no se le pase por alto revisar la zona primero claro./p  
p data-p-id="8cece7b9a6696273d094bf8c039aa207"- Confíe en que lo hare mi lady – hace una reverencia./p  
p data-p-id="15e21dca7fc3d083efc207490a9db30d"- Sé que conoces lo que pasará si no lo haces – responde amenazante – bueno, si tenemos a disposición las bestias del anciano podemos considerarlo./p  
p data-p-id="72b4ca6da1da191b3c2ca08270bf127c"- ¿Cómo no saben quién es el padre tiempo? Tienen que salir más seguido – menciona Green al Pooka que le responde con una mirada confusa – mil gracias su majestad – hace una reverencia también, pero aun así alcanza a ver que las demás sirenas no se hayan muy convencidas aun así que decide sacar el regalo de su capucha – como una última muestra de arrepentimiento por favor acepte este humilde obsequio de parte de los guardianes./p  
p data-p-id="0b06c22e46a00e4c8bfb2c77f0abe692"- ¿Es de oro? – pregunta curiosa tomando la cadena con cuidado – hmm, tiene interesantes detalles, casi parecen las olas del mar./p  
p data-p-id="e350b1c57bb4b257a4b11b1e105798a4"- Fue un pequeño toque extra, Jack se esforzó mucho elaborándolo ¿cierto muchacho? – le da un leve codazo para que le siga la mentira/p  
p data-p-id="f3385390ad074921788915989c6ea7bb"- ¿ah? Si, después de enterarme de todo lo que les hice es lo menos que podía hacer – hace su mejor esfuerzo para seguir la mentira, aunque está se le nota en el rostro./p  
p data-p-id="9d985ae1191462e9cb6c234628868fda"- Pues... no me gusta la joyería en realidad – Norte traga un poco de saliva al oír esto amarrándose el abrigo lo mejor que puede – pero casualmente estaba buscando algo como esto, lo aceptare como pago por la vida de sus cómplices – mira de reojo al par de espíritus que acababa de perdonar quienes le sonreían nerviosamente – siendo esto todo, creo que es hora de un último juicio por el día de hoy./p  
p data-p-id="ccf0c9cf91016c92d124349ffebaa17c"- Yo preferiría no ver lo que va a pasar tan de cerca, con su permiso – Ombric se despide con un ademan mientras desaparece en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado allí./p  
p data-p-id="b3cfd492382042e25eb04ec8c66cd8d7"- ¿Ver qué?/p  
p data-p-id="fc902d3b4a97badf016419b285b89748"- ¿Lo necesita despierto, o así está bien? – pregunta el arquero ignorando la pregunta de Conejo./p  
p data-p-id="0cc4824514f22f273d5ef7a70b5d9ed2"- No es necesario que este consciente para un juicio, pero si nos hicieras el favor./p  
p data-p-id="89af1e302f9709a8d85cf45a9a7363b7"- Sera un placer – dispara una de sus flechas en línea recta hacia arriba que tras un par de segundos hace caer un gran baño de agua sobre el pirata que despierta sorprendido./p  
p data-p-id="65b2d30eab08ae6af71865fa0fa1af3c"- ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Qué?! – al ver a la reina de las sirenas entra en pánico e intenta retroceder arrastrándose, pero es detenido por el pie del cazador que lo mira sonriente./p  
p data-p-id="4b25478600411f9f12525e91ab4d15a8"- ¿Vas a algún lado?/p  
p data-p-id="f5605e30b281b444762125e19fbcd7e8"- Eduard Teach – la reina inicia el juicio mientras sus súbditas se acercan al acusado – eres responsable de la muerte de incontables seres humanos, centenares de criaturas y muchas de nuestras hermanas, hoy.../p  
p data-p-id="42d083ecd7773620a80f8c9bcd468c59"Mientras la jueza, jurado y verdugo hablaba el futuro sentenciado intentaba con todos los medios posibles escapar de su fatídico destino, invoco su espada para que lo salvara de nuevo, pero está no aparecía por ningún lado, al voltear nota que su arma más poderosa se encontraba picada en pedazos triangulares a escasos pasos de su captor./p  
p data-p-id="ff2f284360adc58ddba068ddca7998c2"- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!/p  
p data-p-id="721c734ead7e0a54eeb1f2a1f64d2059"- Ah ¿eso? Si, intente ver si con pedazos más pequeños lograba usarla para crear mis flechas – toma una de los pedazos e intenta fusionarlo con sus flechas como hizo con la perla, pero no le funciona – pero creo que no funciono./p  
p data-p-id="04c6a91db0b9a6136c18fb72f6fdc1a1"- ¡Imbécil, la destruiste! Te voy ah-/p  
p data-p-id="1cd33912dbc73cc19aa5c08b3a5afed4"- ... por todos estos crímenes, así como por muchos otros más – sus súbditas arrancan de la orilla el cuerpo de su víctima arrastrándolo a las profundidades del mar donde ellas lo devorarían una y otra vez haciendo sufrir su espíritu sin que este tenga descanso hasta que su condena termina, todo esto sin que su reina si quiera parpadee o interrumpa su juicio – eres sentenciado a pagar con sangre, sufrimiento y dolor cada uno de tus pecados hasta que nuestra sed de justicia sea saciada – concluye firme./p  
p data-p-id="2bf99136f83faa9a104ce6be9a4d3bab"Los guardianes presenciaban a través de las cristalinas aguas como de manera salvaje las criaturas se apoderaban del cuerpo del pobre que había osado dañarlas hace siglos, sus mandíbulas eran incapaces de cerrarse por la impresión de como tan bellas criaturas podían usar sus filosas garras, dientes e incluso escamas para torturar al hombre mientras era arrastrado constantemente al fondo de la bahía donde lo esperaba un destino aun peor, incluso Green quien sabía todo lo que sucedería no pudo evitar sentir nauseas ante tal escena./p  
p data-p-id="f770faf79812b0a1ee0958c68384a0c3"- Bueno, creo que eso sería todo – se dirige a sus compañeros para despedirse tras haber culminado su tarea – oigan enserio muchas gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes, probablemente habría tenido que cazarte por semanas, tal vez años, odiaría haber tenido que hacerlo – extiende su mano a su antiguo objetivo./p  
p data-p-id="64780a0fc439d27a3f210ac33f630d5f"- Te entiendo – el peliblanco estrecha la mano de quien antes era su enemigo, pero que ahora se alegraba de poder llamar aliado – aunque de todos modos te hubiera derrotado en algún punto, casi te elimino una vez./p  
p data-p-id="51b1ced30506c5be1c798f97194c6d13"- ¿Y yo cuantas veces estuve a punto de hacerte desaparecer? – pregunta presumido./p  
p data-p-id="4fe8593803e6173f7a6b558bd5e30abb"- De acuerdo, no es una competencia *ríe* nos vemos luego amigo./p  
p data-p-id="846b11d80447b0374c0e0c1bee937614"- Oye yo no- iba a decir algo, pero cambia de opinión mientras ve como el espíritu invernal emprendía el vuelo – intentaba competir... que te vaya bien, amigo./p  
p data-p-id="9d0981ab8f4dae27546913062f80eb10"El resto de las sirenas junto a su líder empiezan a sumergirse de vuelta a su hogar mientras cada quien emprendía su camino a su hogar, aunque el arquero parecía más interesado en quedarse un rato que en volver a una de las muchas moradas que poseía alrededor del mundo, lo cual notaron los guardianes que quedaban./p  
p data-p-id="e110cef0eb3d0fbadda5770fd293b6e2"- ¿Vas a disfrutar del paisaje?/p  
p data-p-id="238adb8f6a5d07f4d90f53b8c94d5ce5"- Meh, no tengo prisa por irme, prefiero aprovechar que no corro el peligro de ser eliminado para variar, les sorprendería lo raros que son para mí momentos como este./p  
p data-p-id="9205e417a80eba7f1e162768d4cd52cb"- Y serán aun más raros si sigues escabulléndote en mi taller – apunta con uno de sus sables al encapuchado que solo sonríe altanero ante el gesto – hablo enserio, aléjate de mis esferas de nieve./p  
p data-p-id="ac9f4434669000a18ed5e966873f9fd0"- *suspiro* la verdad barbudo, digo, Nicholas – se acerca despacio al sujeto con la mirada gacha – me disculpo por haber entrado sin permiso a tu lugar de trabajo, evitado a los Yetis y noqueado a un par de duendes *aclara la garganta* solamente pensé que sería divertido además de que era una maravilla observar como trabajabas, pero ya vi suficiente, eres un magnifico artesano ¿podrías aceptar las disculpas de un mal enfocado admirador? – extiende los brazos esperando un abrazo del conmovido anciano./p  
p data-p-id="836c9a34bc5492c55a1b22b2cb76b9d1"- Aww, no puedo molestarme contigo pedazo de lobo mal domesticado jojojo – abraza al comparado con el pequeño hombrecillo que como puede intenta rodearlo con sus brazos – solo pórtate bien y tal vez te lleve ese arco de oro que tanto querías./p  
p data-p-id="cbe5546fca67a64706296ead6f853c9e"- ¿Qué los regalos no son solo para los niños?/p  
p data-p-id="bfad58b802c8836f50aa4a63b13f039d"- Qué son un par de siglos más – saca sonriente una de sus esferas para llegar a su hogar./p  
p data-p-id="13547c81c1c6cfba76d456a1fc9d8cc8"- A mí no me engañas muchacho – lo mira desde arriba de forma intimidante – si llego a ver tu verde trasero cerca de mi madriguera, va a quedarse en ella – espeta serio mientras patea el suelo para irse./p  
p data-p-id="6dec69ff9803c58a5af611a63ea79fec"- No te preocupes – en lo que el hoyo en la tierra se cierra juega con la esfera que le robo a Norte durante su "muestra de afecto" – ya no hay nada ahí que me interese robar – guarda su reciente adquisición en su capucha junto a varios huevos explosivos y sus dientes con los recuerdos que no quería que Hada tuviera por ningún motivo, con todo bien guardado prepara una de sus flechas para irse, pero en eso escucha alguien saliendo del agua./p  
p data-p-id="62160124e96d62f88bcd772b1ad949dd"- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – pregunta la reina con un tono amable que pocos han tenido la suerte de escuchar./p  
p data-p-id="6704f8bd80d471d4cb18c24e84b48f30"- Pues, diría que me gustaría quedarme porque me agrado trabajar para usted, pero intentaron eliminarme más veces de las que estoy acostumbrado así que, entenderá que desee irme./p  
p data-p-id="e16814b54afc74a888a97346e6621b8c"- *ríe un poco* lamento eso, no confiamos mucho en los hombres, de todos los siglos que tengo de recuerdos solo hubo uno que realmente puedo decir que era bueno – una lagrima de nostalgia se asoma por su mejilla, pero la limpia rápidamente – de cierto modo, el se parecía un poco a ti./p  
p data-p-id="a378bf41c86ec7cf0c002b90cebdd9ce"- ¿era apuesto, listo y bueno con el arco?/p  
p data-p-id="2de0002ae2402efefd55144dcd98dde9"- Era bueno con las palabras, así fue como logro conquistarme./p  
p data-p-id="f2842a57cd2a89084f21f7feafab62a1"- ¿Enserio un hombre conquisto a la reina de las sirenas? – se sienta asombrado, interesado en saber más./p  
p data-p-id="e5929aef6daf9015cd13eca46d758cc1"- Yo no era la reina en ese entonces, era solo una más como las otras, de hecho, fui secuestrada como otras de mis hermanas por el desgraciado que trajiste ante nosotras – aprieta sus manos con furia – pero quien logro ganarse mi corazón, me salvo, el me libero y yo... le salve la vida a cambio./p  
p data-p-id="2d49918367a7bea7a68f31774f549e93"- Vaya, no pensé que oiría nunca de una sirena que salvara a un hombre./p  
p data-p-id="36811814ba1e49d1024703511d8f5f36"- Y nadie más lo escuchara – ordena con firmeza – así como tú tienes tus secretos, yo prefiero mantener los míos – saca el collar de oro que le entregaron el cual ahora tenía un colgante en forma de sol hecho con caracolas algo amarillentas con un par de tonos naranja – es para tu amada, un regalo de parte mía para nuestra señora./p  
p data-p-id="c7e48c6561fce4b34fb08a8ef4ed9579"- Vaya – lo toma con cuidado notando que los detalles que antes tenía ahora habían sido transformados en pequeñas estrellas que recorrían todo lo largo de la cadena – es increíble lo que un par de toques pueden hacer, es hermoso./p  
p data-p-id="2aadb82717273d89e6be8777b4144cda"- ¿Crees que le guste? Lo hice con mis propias manos, literalmente – se pule sus filosas garras del color de la sal./p  
p data-p-id="54f5acdeb623e7eff3c9c3f6a57782ea"- Estoy seguro de que le encantara./p  
p data-p-id="48d6099ba43dd72d59dbb6c07fe1b7aa"- Oye ¿Cómo es que además de nosotras nadie sabe sobre tu relación con ella, acaso te da vergüenza que sepan que sales con nuestra benefactora?/p  
p data-p-id="39e8cc2eee665c6326aee207e940d513"- Al contrario, no quiero que ella pase vergüenza al salir con un simple inmortal, sería la burla de sus compañeros – se levanta para marcharse, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir esa conversación, pero una vez iniciada sentía que no podía detenerse – *suspiro* además es mejor así, le evito problemas, yo me evito problemas./p  
p data-p-id="9e17dbe0b9a29fc446658399a31c0eca"- Pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Es decir, no es fácil llamar la atención de una dama como ella./p  
p data-p-id="0b7abcca98e7fe5d0989b6c2c1c1563a"- Y aún así fue ella la que se fijó en mi – responde con una sonrisa de lado – aún no se que hice para merecerla, siendo honesto aun no creo que sea digno de ella, pero al parecer no opina lo mismo – se voltea un momento para ver a la sirena de frente – su majestad, yo-/p  
p data-p-id="364ffb44197a869f6429a993232400fb"- Llámame Syrena./p  
p data-p-id="903c609c7c35fff86ee0b1c24c35a6f4"- Bien, Syrena, preferiría no responder preguntas como esa, también es por eso que lo mantengo en privado ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que me interrogarían a modo de felicitarme por ser su pareja? Literalmente cada espíritu en el mundo, sin mencionar que cada vez que ella ponga un pie aquí le harían lo mismo, es demasiada molestia, honestamente prefiero ahorrármela./p  
p data-p-id="d71f8b4732d933a9f64e37ad7ee918b4"- Entiendo, bueno por favor asegúrate de entregárselo cuando la veas, posee un encantamiento para protegerse del calor, es algo sencillo, pero eficaz./p  
p data-p-id="620f5dac7de99fa6997bfc477a9c49e8"- Ja, hoy en día cualquiera puede hacer magia, hasta yo sé hacer un par de runas, aunque nunca he tenido que usarlas, bueno – lanza una flecha de teletransportadora para marcharse./p  
p data-p-id="c413f9b92b05134dae0a53a5ea757699"- Es una lastima que nos hayamos conocido solo por motivos profesionales, tal vez en otras circunstancias... hubieras sido un gran aliado para nosotras./p  
p data-p-id="95e7556701de1d0a1c98fc2386edc9a0"- Hmm... un hombre siendo aliado de una legión de criaturas que odian a los hombres, seguro ¿Por qué no? – finaliza bromista mientras desaparece observando el sorprendete suceso de una monarca riendo a carcajadas – enserio, no era una mala idea, algo irónica, pero no una mala idea./p  
p data-p-id="46a73a5c058f549a54031d36249d405f"En un coloridamente decorado castillo al sureste de Asia se encontraba Toothiana ocupándose de sus labores como guardiana de las memorias al indicarle a sus mini hadas donde encontrar todos los preciados molares que los niños colocaban bajo sus almohadas alrededor del mundo, se encontraba totalmente concentrada lanzando lugares aquí y allá a sus ayudantes sin saber que le esperaba una agradable sorpresa./p  
p data-p-id="0b47e0c1111a43cc8201b6f1e80182f6"- ¡Hola! – le grita colgando del techo a su amada que se asusta al igual que sus aliadas quienes reaccionan atacando al intruso entre todas hasta que notan de quien se trata – oigan ya, paren ¡ouch!/p  
p data-p-id="73085a757579e246b4e5133b20340fda"- ¡Jack! – al oír el nombre las hadas que lo atacaban se detuvieron de golpe – amor – apenas se levanta las haditas se lanzan a abrazarlo derribándolo de nuevo causándolo un mar de carcajadas – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?/p  
p data-p-id="81bc84b90a74d33380a35a120fe8e940"- Jajaja, deténganse – se quita el ejercito alado de encima – quise pasar a visitarte para decirte en persona que ya no hay nadie persiguiéndome, salvo por ellas claro – señala al corazón flotante que las pequeñas criaturas hacían detrás de él./p  
p data-p-id="7f3851ed271d97131e08520c4bbe9c8f"- ¡eso es grandioso! – se lanza a abrazarlo – espera ¿Enserio ese patán los ayudo?/p  
p data-p-id="8cd6a17a9b24f1204691a6b559369532"- Básicamente negocio con las sirenas por nuestras vidas ¿me creerás que ahora somos amigos?/p  
p data-p-id="08773dcbacf8113cf42cead93adf32fb"- Si tu lo dices, pero yo no confiaría en él, es un caza-recompensas sin escrúpulos, podría intentar eliminarte de nuevo./p  
p data-p-id="0e21bc7f13bfdd69541ea4e1a9f2a790"- No creo que lo logre – maniobra presumido con su cayado – de todos modos, no creo que haya que preocuparnos por eso./p  
p data-p-id="297784686cd9764f7fe4a9c6e6518bde"- Tienes razón, hay cosas más importantes de las que hay que ocuparnos, me refiero a ustedes chicas – señala a las mini hadas que formaban el corazón que pasaron a formar una fila ordenada – avísenle a las demás donde encontrar los dientes, voy a hablar con Jacky un rato – las pequeñas responden con un saludo militar mientras revolotean alrededor de su líder un rato antes de dispersarse – son mis mejores alumnas, pueden detectar los dientes casi tan bien como yo./p  
p data-p-id="0adafaf1e574a8da6e5eeea7f9709205"- Asombroso, oye ¿de casualidad no tendrás los dientes de Green? Tal vez si vez sus recuerdos confíes más en él./p  
p data-p-id="eed91d447556481c2f5d3e599819b686"- De hecho, es precisamente por eso que no confió en él, busque sus memorias por todas partes, pero no logre encontrarlas./p  
p data-p-id="4e30e0afe9cbb8ce68aca608260e3bed"- Eso es imposible – afirma incrédulo./p  
p data-p-id="c47c495c334249f2782dcb7c9c1153c4"- Pues al parecer no, en todos mis siglos jamás había perdido unos dientes, a parte de lo que paso con Pitch claro ¿No crees que acaso él pudo-?/p  
p data-p-id="361c24e039f5be62e6b20e4f9c9a6f5d"- Para nada, yo ni si quiera sabía sobre las memorias y no creo que sea algo que muchos conozcan, además tus hadas lo hubieran visto de haber intentado robarlas./p  
p data-p-id="0b4a7f12dbd53010d46c1ef1e11b6ad6"- Hmm, en eso tienes razón – se sienta en uno de los palcos de los 7 pilares que hay en el castillo en los cuales se guardan los dientes de los niños – supongo que se perdieron *suspiro* jamás me había pasado, es tan vergonzoso – recoge triste sus alas mientras oculta su rostro entre las piernas./p  
p data-p-id="660f07135779028b97a2e4f0e5c27591"- Oh vamos – se sienta junto a ella – nadie es perfecto, pregúntale a conejo, hace huevos terribles y no lo vez lamentándose por eso./p  
p data-p-id="747e0f2517f8012fc35a6e79e623a5b3"- *ríe* tu siempre sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo – le agradece con un beso a su amado./p  
p data-p-id="1afe7df23e03139e200246ad25f10b94"- Además, seguro ni si quiera son los primeros que se te pierden, debes tener muchos por ahí que ni siquiera has notado – dice de manera bromista solo para molestarla, cosa que ella nota de inmediato, pero aun así cae en su juego./p  
p data-p-id="e0ef30334c18a7a32644d1762ee8b253"- Oye – su novio sale volando envuelto en carcajadas tratando de escapar del bien merecido golpe que le iban a propinar – *ríe* ¡no escaparas tan fácil! – lo persigue./p  
p data-p-id="2ad9da885fbeb19e8a7ae11bc7556527"Mientras el guardián de la diversión celebra que ya nadie intenta eliminarlo ignora el peligro que se avecina del otro lado del mundo, bajo tierra en una polvorienta y oscura guarida se encontraba trabajando un maestro del engaño, la manipulación y el miedo, en su ultima creación que esperaba le diera finalmente la victoria, con ira y empeño desataba su arena negra en toda clase de recipientes de cristal, plomo o cerámica los cuales rompe cada vez que uno de sus intentos fallaba, lo cual era bastante frecuente; finalmente tras encontrar la que creía era la proporción perfecta de emociones negativas para su invento lo intenta probar sobre una de las ultimas pesadillas que le quedaban puesto que todas las demás habían huido, sido destruidas o usadas por él para sus experimentos, lanza la arena negra con fuerza sobre el caballo esquelético que se retuerce de dolor mientras su cuerpo empieza a agrietarse a la par que sus ojos se tornan rojos como la sangre, una sonrisa se dibuja sobre el rostro de su malvado captor, pero desaparece rápidamente a la par que la criatura la cual simplemente se termino de quebrar en mil pedazos antes de desaparecer en una brisa de arena. Con un desgarrador grito a sus alrededores que afortunadamente nadie pudo escuchar el espíritu oscuro se desahoga a la par que quiebra varios de sus recipientes por el estruendo derramando el contenido de estos sin que si quiera le importe, de hecho, el mismo arroja varios de sus jarrones junto al resto de los matraces que se habían quebrado solo para liberar su ira, cuando está finalmente se agota logra notar un extraño brillo carmesí provenir del lugar donde toda esa arena oscura se había derramado, se acerca sorprendido y al notar de que finalmente había logrado terminar lo que con tanto esfuerzo había trabajado esboza una gran sonrisa demoníaca que no se desaparecería en un largo tiempo, ríe a carcajadas mientras el brillo de su invento empieza a iluminar la estancia trayendo un tono rojo como el fuego a la caverna salvo por la gran área en la que se proyectaba la sombra de su autor./p  
p data-p-id="f3475849bb2feefefb00cd4b3606253e"- ¡Al fin! Al fin – contempla con emoción la arena roja que había frente a él mientras toma un puñado en su mano – este mundo, conocerá de lo que es realmente capaz el miedo, cuando tiene los materiales correctos con los que trabajar./p 


	11. Capítulo 10: Un Nuevo Trabajo

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="19616047ed18f97d2e167535800f774d"Un arquero se paseaba con total tranquilidad en el inframundo acompañado de la reina del lugar, así como de su confiable amigo el barquero./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="b70e4d648558957fef44dc0739f67c9f"- Espero que esto de visitarnos tan seguido se haga una costumbre cariño – prueba con satisfacción otro de los deliciosos bombones que le habían traído – Hmmm, estas cosas valen su peso en oro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="fc8e88b1db331eb32fdd39bed849c2d1"- De hecho, valen más que eso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1d525bc6c0837ce426e881f01d3c42a3"- Jajaja *suspiro* sabes, eres de las pocas cosas que hacen de mi estadía en este terrible lugar algo soportable./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c5f7c2a9847bfd16380b2b09a093b109"- Oye, tampoco se la pasa tan mal aquí – comenta Caronte – por lo menos no nosotros – observa a lo lejos a los Campos del Castigo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ffdf340c5cd358b7d8deeb1cd8788e84"- ¡Agh! Con el tiempo los lamentos y los horrores de este lugar se vuelven algo común, lo que realmente odio es no poder salir de esta prisión infinita, no hay nadie interesante por aquí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2c49e94e3c706a2d9a5d3a8fcec74715"- Que Lucy no te oiga decir eso o se sentirá ofendida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="b58547fce9eee5b86264fabfd2ac8cdb"- Esa chica si no está ocupada trayendo almas está paseando por ahí sin molestarse en visitarme, enserio, no tienes idea de lo solitario que se puede sentir este lugar pese a estar lleno de almas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5102615d635c9d04944ed6b5d849fd55"- Creo que me puedo hacer una idea – responde tapándose los ojos con la capucha para tratar de dormir un rato./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="78dd80bba31b78653a783b9e0173966f"Siguen paseando por las tranquilas aguas observando una que otra alma vagando sin propósito por los Campos de Asfódelos o a los pocos afortunados que han llegado a los de Elíseo, eran de las pocas partes de ese infierno que en realidad no eran para nada malos, aun así eran solo para los mortales y ni Perséfone ni ningún otro ser del inframundo podía entrar a ellos, aunque Green si lo decidía podía quedarse en alguno de esos tranquilos lugares, pero simplemente no eran para él, tenía sus motivos para quedarse en el mundo de los espíritus, uno en particular a quien ya ansiaba poder ver./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="62a4b5c58664dc30d57b10be9c449c09"- Y está visita tuya ¿va a ser tan corta como las demás o planeas quedarte? – pregunta de forma... cariñosa, tratando de que se quede./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0f05306392d4d87f8d6af6b1aa3b0c37"- Hmm, tal vez me quede una... o tal vez dos horas más – una mueca triste se dibuja en su amiga al oír estas palabras – lo lamento, pero tengo trabajo que hacer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1a68db44235b44c6386ae012d2598ca2"- ¿Tan rápido encontraste otro cliente?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a42a5ff35c23dbb3ee05307c01e19df4"- Que te digo Caronte, hay muchos espíritus deseando deshacerse de otros, aunque está vez me toco hacer una captura./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9a55cb1ef7304c8fc8be7c540cc700c9"- Uhh, interesante – se recuesta junto al cazador – y ¿De qué se trata está vez?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="acf879b56058384ca5095b2f7f1ee0b9"- Pues no será un trabajo sencillo si eso quieres saber – se coloca de pie – voy a ir tras la más poderosa criatura que existe./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="cd7031aeb11b579b18b07239cb9cbded"- Vaya, la paga debe ser muy buena si es la que creo que es./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="331647fd34f4b4464e21921420c8ed57"- O, lo es – afirma emocionado – hace mucho que no me contrataban para algo como esto, tal vez deba avisarle a Lucy que esté al tanto por si debe ir a buscarme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0196edc49d1a45ca5f9b1b769e0b5e19"- Jajaja, no exageres, a ti nadie podría vencerte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5c6e8029f446042dd340287b36c712e3"- Ya veremos – extiende su arco y empieza a practicar sus disparos con algunos demonios del lugar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9a93a538607a6da21bb7069346bfd6d2"El espíritu del invierno terminaba de cumplir con su trabajo por la parte sur de Latinoamérica al llevar el inicio de la temporada nevada a Argentina, así como a un par de países cercanos más, decidió tomar una ruta diferente de su camino habitual hacía el Polo Norte y pasar por la descomunal selva del Amazonas donde vio toda clase de criaturas así como animales que le llamaron la atención, pero ninguno tanto como un extraño estruendo que comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos, siguiéndolo por encima de las copas de los árboles logro divisar una majestuosa tormenta eléctrica que por su brillo y esplendor lo atrajo como una bombilla a una polilla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="765ff3a8cc3ba76e332a626ebc48cfd8"- Asombroso – sus ojos se iluminaban ante los destellos purpuras que caían del cielo tan rápido que si parpadeaba ya no los alcanzaba a ver – ¿será algún espíritu el que este causando esto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1cd9ba7e9fe9f4e6ea5c0c678ea72cd5"Su pregunta parece responderse sola cuando nota a dos siluetas viajar en medio de los rayos hasta aterrizar en el suelo con una enorme explosión que delata que efectivamente se trata de dos seres con lo que parecían ser violentas chispas violetas alrededor de su cuerpo, emocionado trata de llamar su atención, pero en un instante se desaparecen subiendo a las nubes a la misma increíble velocidad con la que bajaron./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e50c4215c64bd796bf1441a55801a25e"- ¡Hey, aguarden! – sobrevuela la tormenta esquivando las feroces descargas que caían sin parar a su alrededor hasta llegar al centro de ella donde encuentra a los electrizantes sujetos – ¡Oigan! ¡¿Cómo hacen eso, podrían-?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="4b5609d11688fcc7d8a23ce0bc5d819d"Jack aparentemente ignorado ve como ambos espíritus descienden de nuevo tras haber intercambiado un par de palabras entre ellos, parecían estar divirtiéndose, si era así él quería formar parte de eso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="57bd2f7ac15d478926cdf1a97a0da24a"- ¡Oigan!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7bca98945b0f913331d768b98cf8ddea"El peliblanco se acerca lo más posible a donde estaban, al mirar a través de una de las nubes nota que ya están en el suelo y que uno de ellos parece estar bailando en forma de burla hacía el otro, era una escena bastante cómica de ver hasta que noto que comenzaron a volar hacía el provocando que por reflejo se apartase del lugar donde instantes después hubo un gran estallido de luz./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="68cd27cad6a8f0fc726d5a6e55785620"- No importa cuántas veces lo intentes hermano, no puedes vencerme – afirma presumida una voz femenina bastante fuerte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2f3f4c7259b920eb8c584eecfa814bb7"- ¡Oye! Te he derrotado un par de veces y lo sabes – responde molesto con un martillo resplandeciente que parecía estar hecho de electricidad salvo por el mango metálico./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="fa03cda6fa0365563691659427f676a9"- 1 de cada 100 carreras no es la gran cosa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="68d7ec135e0350f09d066f772a1cca1b"- Fueron mucho más que 1 de 100, he llevado la cuenta y por lo menos-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="b530b88e9bf74b5e5e1bbf68bf4ab0dd"Ambos seres siguen discutiendo mientras el levemente aturdido guardián no puede evitar reír un poco al ver que todo este tiempo han estado haciendo carreras de menos de un segundo, al levantarse logro examinarlos detenidamente y noto que no solo parecían tener chispas alrededor de su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de millares de descargas eléctricas en constante movimiento, pero al mismo tiempo había zonas tranquilas que marcaban lo que parecían ser armaduras bastante avanzadas en todo su cuerpo, la chica era esbelta y bastante alta, con cabellos que eran básicamente pequeños rayos de energía que caían hasta su espalda flotando levemente lejos de está, poseía un rostro agraciado y una armadura que se movía perfectamente al compás con su cuerpo; su hermano por su lado era un poco más bajo que ella, pero más alto que Jack, era robusto y tenía su cabello atado con una especie de cinta metálica en su frente que hacía que su cabellera estuviera firme hacia atrás como una explosión congelada brotando de su cabeza, su armadura era mucho más pesada que la de su hermana y tenía dificultades para mover sus extremidades, aunque no parecía molestarle./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0e47befba8cad448ac60cd254c809a32"- Vaya ¿ustedes hicieron esta tormenta? – pregunta acercándose a ellos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="4557f921685232372a70869dd76e4bed"- Nuestro padre la creo hace siglos para- ¡Wow! – apunta con su martillo al desconocido sorprendido al ver a alguien en su nube – ¿Quién eres, qué haces aquí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9fc9d0420ce5652db1e2939510e60e6c"- Oigan tranquilos, yo solo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="741ee2f313c16e4707a914f2f1343cfc"- Tranquilo Tony – baja el arma de su hermano – discúlpalo, desde que papá le dio ese juguete se muere de ganas por usarlo todo el tiempo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2d523cffc942984b53629cb33399f6b4"- Jaja, no te preocupes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f1c955d49d23198b9c9dfcb54fefd204"- Si, de eso me encargo yo – se acerca intimidante al peliblanco quien retrocede un poco – ahora responde a mis preguntas desconocido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="17d1451d66d3b07843531eb1cc6afc73"- De acuerdo, me llamo Jack Frost, soy el guardián del invierno, pasaba por aquí y me sorprendió verlos así que-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a6b6e850f0b903709d72b19dbb4c35ef"- Oye espera ¿eres un guardián? Oh vaya, lo siento *ríe* – guarda su arma para estrechar la mano del flacucho frente a él – no sabía que tenían a alguien nuevo, Tony Thunder un placer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="4d60f4d6b9d5f26209fb43b1d807fa18"- El placer es mío – libera su mano algo adolorido por la fuerza del sujeto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="86ccc922997ea232f5ca3fb7889c8f91"- Mucho gusto – se acerca al guardián para saludarlo también – a mi llámame Lady Lightning, a diferencia de mi hermano prefiero ahorrarme los nombres principales, el título es más importante./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="be1732007cc72a13d1dfba7590782241"- Por favor, nuestro padre solo te lo dio para que dejaras de molestarlo, en realidad no eres una "Lady" ¿acaso tienes tu propio territorio?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d1a9e343a36978f3a66141e65d444068"- Solo estás celoso porque a ti no te dieron un título./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="475a63b4d2fa1e7271879155ec3bcb48"- ¡Podría tener uno si lo quisiera!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="426a3b41c05124f5a769a3f937f88322"- Eh, oigan creo que – los hermanos empiezan a discutir de nuevo como si el no estuviera allí, en ese momento empezó a recordar a su hermana y el cómo se la pasaba divirtiéndose con ella, creía que todas las familias hacían lo mismo, estaba muy equivocado – es un placer conocerla, mi Lady – hace una pequeña reverencia llamando la atención de la noble mientras su hermano se cruzaba de brazos con algo de celos marcados en el rostro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="527a2708f71239eacecc628b62ba6077"- Estoy segura de que lo es./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a1e97492168f3363d5a58f4ef30eeffa"- *suspiro* bueno ¿Viniste aquí solo para saber si nosotros creamos está tormenta?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="8bb1117128702e0ecfa079edd018016b"- De hecho, si, pero tras verlos divertirse tanto corriendo quería saber si podía competir con ustedes – ambos lo miran sorprendidos por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="bf9c4690d62516bb549c271deee87319"- Jajaja, de verdad lo siento muchacho, pero no creo que seas capaz de seguirnos el paso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="423161c4814b77ec89deeca31d757b26"- Ah ¿eso creen? He derrotado a Conejo corriendo cientos de veces, y eso que hace trampa con sus túneles./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2c2ceb9010979dc774c0bc736cd83beb"- Veras, nosotros no competimos en el aire o sobre la tierra, hacemos carreras desde el aire, hasta la tierra – apunta hacia abajo soltando una pequeña chispa que cae sobre un árbol causando una diminuta explosión a la distancia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="83384c1b0acbd882198d4cdf074d080b"- No cualquiera soporta un impacto como ese./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="795a3624303349a9e086148eddb10cf6"- Ustedes preocúpense por vencerme y yo me preocupare por salir ileso ¿de acuerdo? – maniobra confiado con su cayado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="08410ef8898fd05666acd4d9844da767"- Como quieras niño bonito – intercambia miradas con su hermano – trataremos de no ir muy rápido al principio, para darte una oportunidad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="10ce64c286d79eee2c20b76a86100426"Tony arroja su martillo al aire mientras los espíritus se preparan para salir disparados al suelo en lo que este caiga, el arma gira mientras cae sobre la nube creando un enorme trueno que anunciando la partida en la que el guardián libera de su cayado tantos rayos de hielo como puede hacía atrás impulsándose como un cohete contra el suelo, los hermanos algo sorprendidos le siguen el ritmo dirigiéndose a un cerrado y estruendoso final en el suelo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="950a806e0454478b1cd83b2a8112f1af"Las flechas empiezan a volar por un bosque rebosante de vida por doquier, mientras una ágil criatura las esquiva tratando de escapar del que las dispara, una de ellas hace un corte en su mejilla envenenándola con plomo que la debilita, pero rápidamente enciende fuego en la herida limpiándola por completo, en poco tiempo llega a los límites del bosque del que no piensa salir ya que era su hogar, el único lugar seguro que conocía, o por lo menos lo era hasta que el molesto cazador tras ella la empezó a perseguir. Cansada de escapar la poderosa reptil recubrió con fuego ardiente todo su cuerpo para darse la vuelta y afrontar a su enemigo cara a cara derritiendo los proyectiles que este le lanzaba con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d00cc0d69cfcc4c992da2da7aecd27dc"- Así que alguien decidió dejar de huir, siendo una de las ultimas de tu especie esperaba que tomaras mejores decisiones – Green tensa una flecha de perla negra en su arco para apagar las feroces llamas de su objetivo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="40de5022a26630df6c98c30121efff73"La dragona exhala una poderosa llamarada que al chocar con la flecha crea una enorme explosión de vapor llenando de niebla todo el lugar, el encapuchado tensa varias flechas explosivas esperando soltarlos ante la mínima señal de su presa, aunque el ambiente no se lo facilitaba, aun con su aguda vista el vapor era demasiado denso, giraba lentamente sobre sí mismo preparándose para cualquier ataque sorpresa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d66ed4318346913faed51ee5d62d0b91"- Sal, sal de donde quiera que estés, uno, dos, tres – divisa un iris rojo brillante – te encontré./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d05dba164ef5ee4831bfee3ef1e3cf4b"Las flechas salen a toda velocidad causando una enorme explosión seguida de un rugido adolorido el cual señalo al espíritu que había dado en el blanco, sin perder el tiempo siguió disparando los mismos proyectiles que no solo hacían desastre en todo el lugar sino que también dispersaban parte de la niebla facilitándole apuntar, todo marchaba bien hasta que noto una explosión diferente a las de sus flechas, con un ágil salto esquivo una de varias bolas de fuego que destruyeron varios árboles detrás de él, empezó a saltar de un lugar a otro esquivando la serie de ataques a la par que respondía con los propios, logro encontrar una roca lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarse y decidió esperar a que el polvo se asentara para planear una estrategia ya que sus ataques continuos no parecían surtir efecto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="102d093c107d42e7b5ae9ee8f81e6840"- emEsto va a requerir algo de armamento pesado/em – saca su daga de un ágil movimiento con su talón – emaunque la pidieron con vida ¿será que podre-?/em – sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un mar de llamas que rodean el monolito en el que se encontraba, indicándole que debía apresurarse – emno pierdo nada con intentarlo./em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9c0734f6e3476ccf8f4c36ac2f236305"En lo que el ataque cesa sale por uno de los costados de su escondite liberando varios tajos de energía de su arma que apuntaban a los lados de la enorme criatura para cortar sus alas, garras, cola, o lo que alcanzara honestamente para facilitarle el trabajo, todos parecen ir directo a su objetivo hasta que la dragona en un ágil movimiento retrae sus extremidades girando como un taladro esquivando los ataques a la vez que lanza uno propio hacía el cazador./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="29d9ae9dc754184efac47be957f50499"- ¡Rayos! – da un salto sobre la roca para esquivar a la reptil, pero esta está ardiendo lo que lo hace caer sobre el pasto con parte de sus pies, así como de sus botas seriamente dañadas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="dbe117bb50548d45707b708fa85e675a"- ¡Te rostizare vivo caza-recompensas barato! – exclama furiosa con una voz algo aguda, pero muy amenazante a la vez./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="6fe60e0f68c587247235d554086e8a39"- Tal vez sea barato, pero siempre cumplo con mi trabajo – dispara una flecha de teletransportación al aire mientras lanza un tajo directo al costado de la criatura tratando de dejarla mayormente con vida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ab0c0957fcd2e05e9725630341c78dac"- ¡Jamás podrás derrotarme! – libera un estallido de fuego de su cuerpo y boca que atraviesa el haz de luz./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="fd222c5de1c90e3b6b409edcadcce528"- Vaya, no sabía que eso era posible – su flecha cae permitiéndole esquivar la llamarada que iba hacía el y en el mismo instante lanza varias flechas para invocar el mar y usar la niebla a su favor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f00642004536f7276073c179ec18e0f3"La criatura previendo la intención de su oponente alza el vuelo hacia las flechas envuelta en llamas y pasa por encima de ellas haciendo que el agua simplemente hierva un poco mientras lanza otro poderoso ataque a su sorprendida victima que intenta dar un salto para huir pero es interceptado por las feroces llamas que lo mandan a volar atravesando varios árboles antes de estrellarse finalmente contra el suelo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="579bccec9316aa77e390a0f66214cd5f"- emDe-monios, he nadado en el fuego del inframundo/em – escupe algo de ceniza que entro en su boca – empero esto es ridículo/em – se pone de pie con esfuerzo solo para ver al enorme reptil de fuego dirigirse hacia el con un infierno saliendo de sus fauces – emhora de irse/em – saca apresurado una esfera de nieve que rompe tras él para salir de ahí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="373c44e946ccefd1783d31dbcfd240be"Apenas se lanza por el portal una ola de fuego sale de este poco antes de que se cierre, de haber caído con el rostro hundido en la nieve habría tenido que regresar al inframundo antes de lo previsto, se levanta sacudiéndose la mezcla monocromática de ropa y piel quemada con nieve antes de hacer un par de estiramientos para tratar de arreglarse varias partes que se re le rompieron cuando se abrió paso entre unos cuantos troncos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e2c5cc80c4c3e29c42e2f63997f57005"- emHace tiempo que no perdía una pelea de esa manera, este trabajo será más... /em- dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro mientras juega un poco con su daga – emdivertido de lo que pensé /em– arroja su arma al aire, pero al momento de atraparla cae adolorido al suelo, era capaz de soportar el dolor como él solo, pero aun así había recibido demasiado daño - ¡Demonios! – golpea molesto el suelo dejando una profunda marca en la nieve, finalmente se repone con algo de esfuerzo mientras observa su mejor arma clavada en el hielo – *suspiro* emno puedo seguir con esto solo /em– recoge el cuchillo para apreciarlo bien en su mano – creo que es hora de pedir ayuda a mis amigos del otro lado de la línea entre lo que está bien – arroja el arma al aire, está vez listo para atraparla con su tobillo mientras está caminando – y lo que hago yo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="8b4ed78500a090499ca3ecf6de7937ed"Varios estallidos luminosos de gran tamaño inundan el aire bajo la tormenta en la que competían tres espíritus que no se cansaban en lo más mínimo de subir y bajar incontables veces solo para ver quién era el mejor, finalmente se detienen encima de las nubes recuperando un poco el aliento mientras todos se proclamaban ser el ganador en una discusión que más bien parecía una riña entre niños./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0191dff9f5eba732b26fd7c0dd263cf8"- Vamos, los deje atrás como cien veces – afirma Lady con superioridad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="4311b416f19561621f737d2c9f39b64c"- Lo que cuenta es el final, ese último impulso que tuve me puso a la cabeza justo a tiempo para el gran final – Tony hace un pequeño trueno con su martillo que molesta un poco a los demás./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="868875852b61f90a6241566e98176eb2"- Oigan sean honestos, el guardián del invierno los derroto, no hay de que avergonzarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d4e385b3182f916f67f965e6d1baec5e"- Ok, admito que llevaste la delantera por un buen rato al principio, pero empezamos lento, no recuerdo una sola vez que nos hayas rebasado después de que aceleramos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7f48228448e081a09680fa40774af868"- Tal vez parpadeaste, porque mientras Tony creía que iba a ganar yo ya estaba aquí esperándolos, me dio tiempo hasta de ponerle algo de nieve en su martillo sin que se diera cuenta – señala el arma la cual yacía parcialmente congelada para sorpresa de su dueño./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="95c2ed9f13d31b51628bac36be00b762"- Wow ¿Enserio nos ganaste?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c0a752aa15da26017c46bfb595a13b1d"- Por favor hermanito, bien pudo hacer eso cuando llegamos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="75f2c7a5189f9ddb8900cf88757330db"- Tal vez lo hice, tal vez no ¿les parece una revancha?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="dbd3e4c7a438af1e5b201e0f76cc3207"- ¡Por supuesto! – exclaman ambos al unísono./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c8dbaeeb35dd7504aae3ba5aa7abd79c"Jack ya estaba emocionado preparándose para un segundo round, hasta que ve un gran halo de luces iluminando el cielo a la distancia que lo llamaba a cumplir con su deber, algo decepcionado alza el vuelo y se despide de sus nuevos amigos quienes lo miran algo confusos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1dbd47affc4ebe863158cd3cef6766f1"- ¡¿Oye, a dónde vas?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="35637cabab4037de446b0a45bc57b888"- Es la Aurora Boreal, Norte está convocando a los guardianes, lo siento voy a tener que volver a ganarles otro día – responde sonriente mientras se aleja./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7af8b1005e9a8b13744fb6d9f87543aa"- ¡En tus sueños niño! – la señora del rayo se despide sonriente mientras continua con su trabajo generando más descargas en la inmensa tormenta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="19591d5864c5fbfeb44d1278f49ed8eb"- Vaya que es veloz, para haber sido humano./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="eed4401954c5d03b4e09672383a9d43e"- Tú lo has dicho, pero que no se le suba a la cabeza, estábamos cansados./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f3bd305a61914b12b5be8a455fbb246d"- Si – usa su martillo para evocar grandes truenos que hacen volar grandes grupos de aves las cuales pasan cerca de ellos haciéndolos retroceder – es increíble lo agotador que puede ser esto ¿Cómo es que nuestro padre lo hacía sin si quiera sudar?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5d3f1f64031a8957eb02bacef238ff97"- Él es quien es, aún nos falta mucho para acercarnos a su poder./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5e292db1e7b30e3cf94a421a7856d886"- Lástima que "acercarnos" sea todo lo que podamos hacer ¿Qué no se supone que los hijos superen a los padres?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7895d223ff93698dfd25c8920df1f76b"- No siempre es así, y menos cuando se trata de nuestro padre – lanza unas ultimas centellas para terminar con la tormenta por hoy – listo, hay que ver si podemos convencerlo de que ponga a alguien más a hacer esto, es demasiado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9076fcf2ccb87bd17cc1a5ecba51c97d"- Dímelo a mí – genera un último trueno con su martillo antes de guardarlo dentro de sí mismo para emprender su camino a casa – o mejor, díselo tu a nuestro padre, no pienso hablar con él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2c3ceb33b48fe85d451c1e368106e40a"- Sabes que solo bromeaba – responde algo molesta – si él quiere arreglar las cosas que venga hasta acá, no voy a buscarlo a su torre de marfil solo para ahorrarme un poco de trabajo... sabíamos lo que hacíamos al venir aquí, sabíamos que no sería sencillo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="58ecb3c84293a4657f62aadd5b46994a"- *suspiro* pero nadie me aviso lo agotador que podía ser trabajar ¿Cuánto tiempo más es que tendremos que hacer esto? – pregunta fastidiado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="66a48b6b256754dc3c5cc47714b19de4"- Si te refieres a los Relámpagos del Catatumbo, uno o dos siglos más, si te refieres a tener que vigilar y generar las más grandes tormentas del mundo, me temo que eso es para siempre – responde seria./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="ea1050ee8921cf3e12b5faf52da257de"- Genial – añade sarcástico – vive la vida, es lo que hay./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9a306fcac75409d839dae8e5160c65d9"- Sobre todo cuando eres inmortal./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f725d24af6f74132f610dda4999aaaae"Mientras tanto en el Polo Norte./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1e1a5c1c771a0d3c2af32bf4daf3c85c"El joven peliblanco vuela a toda velocidad aún animado por su reciente carrera con los sorprendes espíritus del rayo y el trueno, es tanto así que en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba en pleno taller abriendo la puerta como de costumbre, aunque con un poco más de fuerza está vez./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="153564232626f0d3bf7d72fbb8b62f75"- ¡Hola! – las grandes entradas del taller se ven azotadas contra las paredes de este causando en estruendo ensordecedor y aplastando a un par de duendes en el proceso – ups, lo siento amigos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7326daabbcb604c564b0eda786b37996"- ¡Graa gruum, grr, guu gyag! – Phil le reclama mientras cierra una puerta sacando al pequeño hombrecillo detrás de ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5ba258611e2324c528a7684634f291fa"- Oye, ya dije que lo sentía, no hace falta insultar – finge entender lo que el Yeti le dice mientras avanza tranquilo hacia Norte – viejo, la factura de la luz te va a salir cara si sigues encendiendo esa aurora todo el tiempo ¿Cuál es la emergencia está-? – se sorprende al ver a Green trabajando cerca de una especie de máquina de la que salían juguetes así que vuela hasta él para saludarlo – ¡Hey! ¿y eso que estás aquí otra vez, no intentas eliminarme cierto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e383af7596edb0f477f7c9bf05a958f1"- Jajaja no, está vez no – responde bromista chocando el puño con el peliblanco – estaba aburrido esperando a que llegaras así que aproveche para traer este viejo taller al siglo 20./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="aedd7ddea1c8a3df9097c53182985c5d"- Así es Frost, mi nuevo socio va a facilitar mucho la fabricación de juguetes gracias a estos aparatejos que compro hace un tiempo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5da02097a2694d09b909ec8de9990dc2"- Sí, claro, que compre – mira a los lados tratando de disimular su risa un poco, aprovecha a darle unos arreglos al robot encargado de pintar los juguetes – con este bebe los Yetis solo tendrán que colocar los productos uno tras otro y se pintaran a la perfección en instantes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0eb991cee5d86ad3e133d0d5bcd26c67"- Wow ¿Cómo trajiste eso hasta acá, lo sacaste de tu capucha?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d0a52d8573ccdd7d1371cd66d99d7d07"- Ehh, no – Santa rompe una de sus esferas de las que salen un par de Yetis con otra máquina de una de las casas del arquero – es más fácil mandarlas a buscar, aunque te sorprendería lo que tardan en encontrarlas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="abe0325b88bf76c4b32c2dfb1e9e7c8a"- Trata de mantener ordenadas más de 100 casas alrededor del mundo a ver cómo te va – termina con el aparato en lo que se pone a observar el reloj – los demás están tardando en llegar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="758ef44bf3c22830f4471b298019f5fe"En ese momento Sandman entra por la ventana sobre su nube de arena saludando a los presentes, en un despiste choca contra la nueva dispensadora de muñecas que habían instalado quedando enterrado hasta el cuello en una montaña de ellas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="2e9a41164d7f64db7c25c58487bbdaf6"- Bien, ya falta uno menos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0875e6891d4adeba657d598326e1dad1"- Jaja ¿Te encuentras bien? – ayuda a su compañero a levantarse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="9749f596a9b477dc136a151662e93eb6"El hombre de arena se sacude un poco y con varias figuras de arena pregunta que sucede, tras unos segundos nota al cazador a quien no tarda en preguntarle de manera no muy amistosa que estaba haciendo en el lugar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1e8f8bbaeb67562ceb356009fdd61135"- Pues, esperaba a que estuvieran todos presentes, pero ya que – saca su daga alarmando al resto que se coloca en posición defensiva – voy a dejar mi trabajo de caza-recompensas – anuncia serio apuntando su arma hacía él lo que calma y sorprende a los presentes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="389b3e4a64810f3bf451ef26aa56ab32"Un gran ¡¿Qué?! Inunda el ambiente, principalmente proveniente de Hada que acababa de llegar y se acercaba de manera amenazante al encapuchado que simplemente suspiro mientras la esperaba sin moverse de su lugar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="51ad289d8da1f3fc2fdea1d57c26c4a2"- Tienes que estar bromeando ¿enserio esperas que te creamos?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="fb64836d04e3a59923e26bab0568e902"- Me ofendería si creen que estoy mintiendo – voltea a ver al resto que empiezan a mostrar algo de culpa en sus rostros – si los engañara, no se darían cuenta hasta que fuese demasiado tarde – el semblante de todos cambia ahora a uno serio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="c85c3e110b25f2159d3b1dd5af7b7c6b"- ¡Oh claro! Justo después de que por poco eliminas a Jack decides simplemente volverte una buena persona./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d40b96df92995846251aa7c96cbdfe95"- No me malinterpreten, soy un cazador y lo seré hasta que muera, otra vez, solo me canse de hacer el trabajo sucio por otros, además ahora que trabajo con Norte el dinero no será más un problema – se acerca al mencionado – lamento no haber tomado esta decisión antes, pero ¡Hey! De ser así no los hubiera conocido – le entrega su daga – ten, quiero que la guardes por mí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5d853a435a97821b33f7f0757e2ecfb5"- Pero, yo- sin palabras el ruso toma con cuidado la refinada cuchilla mientras la admira, si bien era mortal, nadie podía negar que también era hermosa – no puedo hacerlo muchacho, es tu arma espiritual./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="7d3d28775d3870ad3a677f74077d720d"- Sí, es como si le entregara mi cayado a alguien más./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a67c8574f0c2ac816c6c016c5d7f4956"- Tranquilos, mi arma principal es está – saca su arco y lo estira un poco generando una flecha en él – la obtuve al morir, me permite crear flechas infinitas además de crearlas con ciertas reliquias, es asombroso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="b1cf43d11c6fb88dc0433ae0ef693be2"- Entonces ¿Por qué no entregas tu arco?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="450deaf19b6859217668f41532d02b36"- Linda, jamás me separaría de él – se aleja un poco de la guardiana tras verla erizar sus plumas en su dirección – mi daga es el verdadero motivo por el que me volví caza-recompensas, el mismo fue uno de mis primeros pagos, el mejor que he recibido de hecho./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="5371845a6c7933d43f446383f37a7f15"- Te entiendo – examina con cuidado la hoja – pero ¿Qué tiene de especial, de qué está hecha? Si se puede saber./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="e4f9544ad8329a2fb84bd88920efc859"- Es un material único, diamante oscuro purificado, absorbe una pequeña parte de tu energía y la libera de forma espectacular como si una extensión del filo se tratase, he eliminado a la mayoría de mis objetivos difíciles con ella, tienes suerte de que no la haya usado contigo Frost – menciona bromista, aunque su amigo reacciona más preocupado que risueño por su comentario – en fin, es muy poderosa y facilita mucho mi trabajo, no quiero que me la des a menos de que sea realmente necesario./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="98bbd80e955c546920f596ca8e03bd2f"- Hmmp... – Se aleja del arquero aun sin creerle por completo, pero le da el beneficio de la duda – bien, te felicito si realmente lo vas a hacer, ahora si solo nos reunieron para esto me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="0ec8328bb1c5402e7360c6ae5ddb4a98"- ¡Hola! – Conejo llega por uno de sus túneles con varios huevos de pascua con pequeñas patas a sus espaldas – lamento la demora, estaba probando algunos nuevos diseños- se confunde al ver a su compañera molesta, a Jack y Meme serios, a Norte sosteniendo un cuchillo y a varios Yetis cargando un extraño aparato de metal en el que un duende cae y sale lleno de manchas de pintura – ¿me perdí de algo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="d8436c8a60340d2baec09f00b35df8bf"- Nada importante – continua su camino./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="cf34b9d32df6419278df59806ebb9fbf"- ¡De hecho! – llama la atención de Toothiana haciendo que se detenga – si hay algo importante que tengo que decirles./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1600a2c0d22c57c8e9c682e5a56bf1b7"- ¿Lo hay?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="a54a2103c6e7bcbd31a6bc35ce80f995"- Así es, verás barbudo antes de trabajar contigo hay una última cosa que tengo que hacer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="778e6e9ad744254667e8f78313762dd2"- ¿Conseguirte una casa cerca del taller? Yo que tú me apresuraría – el peliblanco mira por una ventana el enorme desierto congelado del exterior – la zona puede que se llene rápido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="850ecf02d09bcad1b1197dc451a438b9"- Ja, ja – ríe sarcástico – es algo serio, y la verdad puede que les moleste un poco *suspiro profundo* necesito que me ayuden a terminar un trabajo./p 


End file.
